Hermoso Desastre
by FanyStark
Summary: La nueva Bella Swan es una buena chica. No bebe, ni maldice. Bella cree que tiene suficiente distancia entre su oscuro pasado y ella, pero cuando llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga Alice, su camino a un nuevo comienzo es rápidamente desafiado por Edward Cullen el Chico de Una Sola Noche de la Universidad de Eastern. *ADAPTACION* . Ooc. Bella&Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptacion de Jamie McGuire y los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Sinopsis**

La nueva Bella Swan es una buena chica. No bebe, ni maldice, y tiene un porcentaje adecuado de cardigans1 en su armario. Bella cree que tiene suficiente distancia entre su oscuro pasado y ella, pero cuando llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga Alice, su camino a un nuevo comienzo es rápidamente desafiado por el Chico de Una Sola Noche de la Universidad de Eastern.

Edward Cullen, delgado y cubierto de tatuajes, es exactamente lo que Bella necesita-y quiere-evitar. Él pasa sus noches ganando dinero en el cuadrilátero, y sus días enamorando a sus compañeras. Intrigado por la resistencia de Bella hacia sus encantos, Edward la engaña con un sencillo truco, una simple apuesta. Si él pierde, él debe mantenerse en abstinencia durante un mes. Si Bella pierde, debe vivir en el apartamento de Edward por la misma cantidad de tiempo. De cualquier manera, Edward no tiene idea de que él ha encontrado a su igual.

1 Cardigans, es un tipo de suéter con botones o cremallera en frente. Normalmente son tejidos a mano y de lana.

* * *

**Bandera Roja**

Todo en la habitación gritaba que no yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacían gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a Atraves del ruido. Me sumergí entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, Bella! —Me gritó Alice. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aún en la penumbra.

— ¡Quédate cerca! ¡Empeorará una vez que comience! —gritó Jasper por encima del ruido. Alice tomó su mano y después la mía mientras Jasper nos dirigía a traves del mar de gente.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen de estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. Él mantenía el plástico en los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si estás buscando Economía 101… ¡Estás en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo! Si buscas el Círculo, ¡Esto es Meca! Mi nombre es Emmet, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la madre y serán retirados de aquí sin su dinero! ¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas! ¡Así que no utilicen sus puterías para estafar al sistema, muchachos!

Jasper negó con la cabeza. — ¡Jesús, Emmet! —gritó al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras de su amigo.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Con un suéter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Alice que podía enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero sentí la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero estar en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitarios borrachos, no estaba exactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Después de que Alice conociera a Jasper en la clase de orientación de primer año, ella con frecuencia lo acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los sótanos diferentes de la Universidad de Eastern. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Debido a que yo pertenecía a un círculo un poco más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo subterráneo en Eastern; pero Jasper lo sabía aún antes de haberse matriculado. Edward, el compañero de cuarto y primo de Jasper, entró en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer año, se rumoreaba que él era el competidor más letal queEmmet había visto en los tres años desde que creó El Círculo. Comenzando su segundo año, Edward era invencible. Juntos, Edward y Jasper fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Emmet llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y el movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador estelar universitario de Eastern, Sam Uley!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Sam entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! ¡Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Edward ―Mad Dog2‖ Cullen!

2 Mad Dog, en español significa _Perro Rabioso.  
_

El volumen explotó cuando Edward apareció en una puerta de la habitación. Él hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Echó a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras él chocó sus puños contra los nudillos de Sam. Edward se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a Sam, y el luchador luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Sam se puso cara a cara con Edward y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Sam era asesina; Edward se veía ligeramente divertido.

Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Emmet sonó el cuerno. Sam tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Edward. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies cuando perdí mi línea de visión, apoyándome de lado a lado y los hombros se estrellaban contra mí, rebotándome de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Sam y Edward se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, Sam cogió a Edward con sus gruesos brazos y trató de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Sam se inclinó con el movimiento, Edward estrelló su rodilla contra la cara de Sam. Antes de que Sam pudiera evitar el golpe, Edward lo atacó; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Sam una y otra vez.

Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Bella? —dijo Jasper.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Sam tirar un puñetazo. Edward se giró, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Sam. Sangre roció mi cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter. Sam cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

Emmet lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Sam y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. Alice llamó mi nombre en algún lugar de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura.

Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, un desnudo y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor y, finalmente, un par de ojos cálidos color verdes. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Edward me tomó por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñó Edward, empujando a cualquiera que se me acercara. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa, y luego secó mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, _Pigeon_3.

3 Pigeon, en español es la traducción de _Paloma_, es un apodo por tener el pecho manchado de sangre.

Emmet dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Edward. — ¡Vamos, Mad Dog! ¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. — Es una lástima sobre el suéter. Se ve bien en ti. —En el momento siguiente se vio envuelto por los fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando idiota? —me gritó Alice, tirando de mi brazo.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —Sonreí.

—Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Bella, —me regaño Jasper.

—Tampoco Alice —le dije.

— ¡Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! —Frunció el ceño.

—Vámonos.

Alice me sonrió y me limpió la cara. —Eres un grano en el trasero, Bella. ¡Dios, te quiero! —Ella enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras y hacia la noche.

Alice me siguió hasta mi habitación y luego se burló de mi compañera de cuarto, Jessica. Inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta con sangre, arrojándola al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Asqueroso. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Jessica desde su cama.

Miré a Alice, quien se encogió de hombros. —Sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las hemorragias nasales de Bella?

Jessica acomodó sus gafas y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, lo harás. —Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Menos de un minuto después, mi celular sonó. Por costumbre, Alice me enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

**_Pasaré la noche con Jasper, t veo mañana reina del cuadrilátero. _**

Miré a Jessica, quien me veía como si mi nariz se desangraría en cualquier momento.

—Ella estaba bromeando —le dije.

Jessica asintió con indiferencia y luego miró hacia el desorden de libros sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —le dije, agarrando una toalla y mi bolsa de baño.

—Alertaré a los medios de comunicación —bromeó Jessica, manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

Al día siguiente, Jasper y Alice se unieron a mí para el almuerzo. Tenía toda intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a mí alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanos de fraternidad de Jasper o los miembros del equipo de fútbol Americano. Algunos de ellos estuvieron en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

—Jasper —dijo una voz.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, y Alice y yo volteamos para ver a Edward tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguido por dos voluptuosas rubias usando camisetas Sigma Kappa. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Edward y la otra se sentó junto él, acariciando su camisa.

—Creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca —murmuró Alice.

La rubia en el regazo de Edward se volvió hacia Alice. —Te he oído, puta.

Alice tomó su rollo y lo arrojó al final de la mesa, rozando la cara de la chica. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, Edward dobló sus rodillas, enviándola al suelo.

— ¡Ay! —Chilló, mirando a Edward.

—Alice es mi amiga. Necesitas buscar otro regazo, Irina.

— ¡Edward! —Se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Edward volvió su atención a su plato, ignorándola.

Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, después las dos se fueron de mano en mano.

Edward guiñó hacia Alice, como nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro bocado a la boca. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Él intercambió miradas con Jasper y luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de fútbol frente a él.

Aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido, Alice, Jasper y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes de fin de semana. Edward se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Jasper en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su oído.

Traté de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, Edward me estaba mirando.

—Ya la conoces, Ed. ¿La mejor amiga de Alice? Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche —dijo Jasper.

Edward me sonrió en lo que supuse era su sonrisa encantadora. Él emanaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo cobrizo casi a rapa y brazos tatuados, y yo puse mis ojos en blanco en su intento de coquetearme.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Ali? —preguntó Edward.

—Desde tercer año de secundaria —respondió ella, apretando sus labios juntos mientras sonreía en mi dirección—. ¿No recuerdas, Edward? Tú arruinaste su suéter.

Edward sonrió. —Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres.

—Asqueroso —murmuré.

Edward hizo girar la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de él. —Así que tú eres Pigeon, ¿eh?

—No —le espeté—. Tengo un nombre.

Parecía divertido por la manera en que contesté, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarme más.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó.

Di un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, haciendo caso omiso de él.

—Entonces es Pigeon —se encogió de hombros.

Miré a Alice y luego me volví hacia Edward. —Estoy tratando de comer.

Edward se preparó para el desafío que se le presentaba. —Mi nombre es Edward. _Edward Cullen._

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo Edward, levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre. Edward se sentó un poco más derecho.  
—Eso me sucede con frecuencia. —Puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco y Edward se echó a reír—. ¿Tienes un tic o algo?

— ¿Un _qué_?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Se echó a reír otra vez cuando me miró—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles —dijo, inclinándose pocos centímetros hacia mi cara—. ¿Qué color son? ¿Chocolate?

Miré a mi plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi cabello marron crearan una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cerca. No quería ser como las otras chicas en Eastern que se ruborizaban en su presencia. No quería que me afectara de esa manera para _nada_.

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Edward. Ella es como mi hermana —advirtió Alice.

—Bebé —dijo Jasper—. Acabaste de decirle que no. Ahora no parará.

—Tú no eres su tipo —continuó ella.

Edward fingió estar ofendido. — ¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo —guiñó un ojo—. Fue un placer conocerte, Pidge. —Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Alice.

Jasper lanzó una papa frita a su primo. — ¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Ed!

— ¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —Edward mostró sus manos en un gesto inocente.

Unas chicas siguieron detrás de él, riendo y pasando sus dedos por su cabello para llamar su atención. Él abrió la puerta para ellas y casi gritaron de deleite.

Alice se echó a reír. —Oh, no. Estás en problemas, Bella.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté, cuidadosamente.

—Él quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Jasper. Alice asintió y él negó con su cabeza—. Eres una chica inteligente, Bella. Te lo digo ahora, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con él, no llegues a tomártelo en contra Alice y yo, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí. —No voy a caer en su juego, Jasper. ¿A caso parezco a una de esas Barbie para ti?

—Ella no caerá en su juego —le aseguró Alice, tocando su brazo.

—Este no es mi primer rodeo, Ali. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha jodido las cosas para mí, porque él duerme con la mejor amiga? ¡De pronto es un conflicto de intereses salir conmigo porque es fraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo digo, Bella, —me miró—, no le digas a Ali que ella no puede salir conmigo porque caíste enamorada por los coqueteos de Edward. Considérate advertida.

—Innecesario, pero se te agradece, —le dije. Traté de asegurarle con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo se veía impulsado por los actos de Edward.

Alice me saludó con su mano, yéndose con Jasper mientras yo caminaba a mi clase. Entrecerré los ojos ante el sol brillante, agarré las correas de mi mochila. Eastern era exactamente lo que esperaba; desde las pequeñas aulas hasta las caras desconocidas. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí; finalmente podía caminar a algún lugar sin los susurros de los que sabían—o creían saber—acerca de mi pasado. Yo era indistinguible como cualquier otra estudiante de primer año en su camino a clase; sin miradas, sin rumores, sin lastima o criterios. Sólo la ilusión de lo que yo quería que ellos vieran: vestida de cachemira, sin sentido alguno, _Bella Swan._

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla, inclinándome para tomar mi portátil de mi bolso. Cuando me levanté para ponerla en mi escritorio, Edward se sentó en el escritorio siguiente.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí—dijo. Mordía una pluma y me sonrió, sin duda su mejor sonrisa.  
Le lancé una mirada de disgusto.  
—Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Qué si no. Por lo general me siento allá —dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me estaban mirando y me di cuenta de una silla vacía en el centro.

—No tomaré notas por ti —le dije, encendiendo mi computadora.

Edward se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla.  
—Lo siento… ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Mantuve mi voz baja.  
—No me acostaré contigo. Debes darte por vencido ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de hablar. —No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo —sus ojos se dirigieron al techo en concentración—. ¿O sí?

—No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus groupies allá arriba —le dije, mirando a las chicas detrás de nosotros—. No estoy impresionada por tus tatuajes, o tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Pigeon. —Él era impermeable contra a mi rudeza—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Alice esta noche?

Reí ante su petición, pero él se acercó más. —No estoy tratando de _bolsearte__4__._ Sólo quiero pasar el rato.

4 Bolsear, es una manera vulgar de decir que él no se aprovechara.

— ¿_Bolsearme_? ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?

Edward se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Sólo ven. Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

El Profesor Chaney entró y Edward se volvió al frente de la habitación. Una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, haciendo el hoyuelo en su mejilla notorio. Entre más reía, más quería odiarlo, sin embargo era justo eso lo que hacía imposible odiarlo.

— ¿Quién me puede decir cuál presidente tenía una amante? —preguntó Chaney.

—Asegúrate de escribir eso —susurró Edward—. Necesitaré saber eso para las entrevistas de trabajo.

—Shh —le dije, escribiendo cada palabra de Chaney.

Edward sonrió y se relajó en su silla. Mientras la hora pasaba, él alternaba entre bostezar y apoyarse contra mi brazo para mirar el monitor. Hice un esfuerzo tremendo para ignorarlo, pero su proximidad y sus abultados músculos de su brazo lo hacían difícil. Jugó con la pulsera de cuero negro alrededor de su muñeca hasta que Chaney terminó la clase.

Me apresuré hacia la puerta y el pasillo. Justo cuando me sentía a una distancia segura, Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Has pensado en ello? —preguntó, colocándose sus gafas de sol.

Una pequeña morena se puso delante de nosotros, con los ojos abiertos de esperanza. —Hola, Edward. —dijo, jugando con su pelo.

Me detuve, retrocediendo por su tono de voz dulce y luego caminé a su alrededor. La había visto antes, hablando normalmente en el área de los dormitorios de las chicas, Morgan Hall. Su tono de voz sonaba más maduro y me pregunté por qué ella creía que Edward encontraría su tono de niña atractivo. Ella balbuceó en una octava más alta por un tiempo más hasta que él estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, él encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló una nube espesa de humo. — ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí… tú estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿Dejarás de seguirme?

Consideró mi estipulación y luego asintió. —Sí.

—Entonces iré.

— ¿Cuándo?

Suspiré. —Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Edward sonrió y se detuvo en seco —Genial. Te veré después, Pidge —gritó detrás de mí.

Doblé la esquina para ver a Alice junto a Eric fuera de mi dormitorio. Nosotros tres terminamos en la misma mesa en clase de orientación para primer año, y supe que él sería la tercera rueda a nuestra bien engrasada máquina. Él no era excesivamente alto, pero aun así mucho más

que mi metro con sesenta y cuatro centímetros. Sus ojos redondos compensaban sus rasgos delgados y finos, y su pelo teñido por lo general era estilizado por la parte delantera.

— ¿Edward Cullen? Jesús, Bella, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a pescar en la parte profunda? —dijo Eric, con desaprobación en sus ojos.

Alice sacó el chicle de su boca en una larga cuerda. —Sólo lo estás empeorando por ignorarlo. Él no está acostumbrado a eso.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Dormir con él?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Te ahorrará tiempo.

—Le dije que iría esta noche.

Eric y Alice intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? Él prometió dejarme de molestar si decía que sí. Tú irás esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Alice—. ¿En verdad vendrás?

Sonreí y pasé junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio, preguntándome si Edward podría cumplir su promesa de no coquetear. Él no era difícil de descifrar; o él me veía como un reto, o lo suficientemente un atractiva para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura cuál me molestaba más.

Cuatro horas después, Alice llamó a mi puerta para ir a casa de Jasper y Edward. Ella no se contuvo cuando salí al pasillo.

— ¡Qué asco, Bella! ¡Pareces una vagabunda!

—Bien —dije, sonriendo a mi atuendo. Mi cabello estaba recogido encima de mi cabeza en un moño desordenado. Me había lavado el maquillaje de la cara y sustituí mis lentes de contacto por mis gafas con montura negra. Luciendo una andrajosa camiseta y pantalones de chándal, terminando con un par de chanclas. La idea se me había ocurrido horas antes, no ser atractiva era el mejor plan. Obviamente, Edward estaría desanimado inmediatamente y detendría su ridícula persistencia. Si él estaba en busca de un amigo, entonces sería muy poca cosa para ser vista a su lado.

Alice bajó la ventanilla y escupió su goma de mascar.

—Eres tan obvia. ¿Por qué no rodaste en mierda de perro para completar tu atuendo?

—No estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie —le dije.

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del apartamento de Jasper y yo seguí a Alice a las escaleras. Jasper abrió la puerta, riendo cuando entré. — ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—Está tratando de no impresionar —dijo Alice.

Alice siguió a Jasper a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y me quedé sola, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Me senté en el sillón cercano a la puerta y me quité mis sandalias.

Su apartamento era más agradable que el típico apartamento de soltero. Los posters predecibles de mujeres medio desnudas y señales de tránsito estaban en las paredes, pero aparte de eso estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y el olor a ropa sucia y de cerveza no estaba presente.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo Edward, colapsando en el sofá.

Sonreí y empujé las gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz, esperando a que él prestara atención a mi apariencia. —Alice tenía un ensayo que terminar.

—Hablando de ensayos, ¿Ya has comenzado el de historia?

Él ni siquiera se inmutó por mi cabello desordenado y fruncí el ceño ante su reacción. — ¿Tú?

—Lo terminé esta tarde.

—Pero no se entregará hasta el próximo miércoles. —le dije, sorprendida.

—Sólo para borrarlo de la lista. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Me imagino que soy floja, entonces —me encogí de hombros—. Es probable que lo comience hasta este fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber.

Esperé a que se riera, o mostrara algún signo de que estaba bromeando, pero su expresión era sincera. Levanté una ceja. —_Tú _me vas a ayudar con _mi _ensayo.

—Tengo una A en esa clase —dijo un poco molesto ante mi incredulidad.

—Él tiene A en todas sus clases. Él es un jodido genio. Lo odio —dijo Jasper mientras entraba en la habitación de la mano de Alice.

Vi a Edward con una expresión dudosa y sus cejas se levantaron.

— ¿Qué? ¿No crees que un hombre cubierto de tatuajes y que intercambie golpes para ganarse la vida no pueda obtener buenas calificaciones? No estoy en la escuela porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿Por qué tienes que luchar, entonces? ¿Por qué no aplicas para becas? —Le pregunté.

—Ya lo hice. Se me concedió la mitad de mi matrícula. Pero hay libros, gastos, y tengo que obtener la otra mitad. Lo digo en serio, Pidge. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sólo pregunta.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Soy capaz de escribir un ensayo. —Quería dejarlo en eso. Debí haberlo dejado en eso, pero lo nuevo que había revelado roía mi curiosidad—. ¿No puedes buscar otra cosa que hacer para ganarte la vida? Algo menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Es una manera fácil de ganar dinero. No puedo ganar lo mismo trabajando en el centro comercial.

—Yo no diría que es _fácil _si tú estás recibiendo golpes en la cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupada por mí? —Me hizo un guiño. Hice una mueca y él rió entre dientes—. No soy golpeado con tanta frecuencia. Si tratan de golpearme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Me reí una vez más. —Actúas como si nadie más haya llegado a esa conclusión.

—No es solamente lanzar un golpe, recibirlo y contraatacar. Eso no va a ganar una pelea.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¿Quién eres tú… el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Jasper y Alice se miraron y luego sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. No me tomó mucho tiempo para reconocer que había dicho algo malo.

Edward no parecía afectado.  
—Tuve un padre con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh. —Mis orejas ardían.

—No te avergüences, Pidge. Papá dejó de beber, los hermanos maduraron.

—No estoy avergonzada. —Jugueteé con las puntas sueltas de mi cabello y luego decidí soltarlo y arreglarlo en otro moño, tratando de ignorar el silencio incómodo.

—Me gusta tu aspecto al natural. Las chicas no vienen aquí así.

—Fui obligada a venir aquí. No se me ocurrió que debía impresionarte —le dije, enfadada de que mi plan hubiese fracasado.

Sonrió con su sonrisa infantil, divertida, la cual incremento mi ira, esperando a que cubriera mi inquietud. No sabía cómo la mayoría de las chicas se sentían a su alrededor, pero había visto su comportamiento. Estaba experimentando un desorientado y nauseo sentimiento en lugar de un sentimiento cálido de colegiala, y entre más él intentaba hacerme reír, más inestable me sentía.

—Ya estoy impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que rogar para que las chicas vengan a mi apartamento.

—Estoy segura. —le dije, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Él era tan seguro de sí mismo. No sólo estaba descarEmmetente consciente de su físico, él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran por lo que él consideraba mi actitud fría como algo refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Alice apuntó el control remoto al televisor y la encendió.  
—Hay una buena película esta noche. ¿Alguien quiere saber dónde está Baby Jane?

Edward se puso de pie. —Estaba a punto de ir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge?

—Ya comí —me encogí de hombros.

—No, no lo has hecho —dijo Alice, antes de darse cuenta de su error—. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? Antes de irnos.

Hice una mueca ante su miserable intento de arreglar su metida de pata, y luego esperé la reacción de Edward.

Él cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Dondequiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Miré a mi ropa. —Realmente no estoy vestida.

Él me observó por un momento y luego sonrió. —Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Me puse de pie y me despedí de Alice, pasando a Edward para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el estacionamiento, mirando con horror como él se montó en una motocicleta de color negro.

—Uh… —No supe que decir, arrugando los dedos de mis pies expuestos.

Me lanzó una mirada impaciente. —Oh, sube. Iré lento.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, leyendo la escritura en el tanque de gas demasiado tarde.

—Es una Harley Night Rod. Ella es el amor de mi vida, así que no rayes la pintura cuando te subas.

— ¡Estoy usando sandalias!

Edward se me quedó mirando como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero. —Y yo llevo botas. Sube.

Se puso sus gafas de sol y el motor rugió cuando lo trajo a la vida. Me subí y busqué algo a que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron del cuero a la cubierta de plástico de la luz trasera.

Edward me agarró de las muñecas y las envolvió en torno a su cintura. —No hay nada de que aferrarte excepto de mí, Pidge. No me sueltes. —dijo, empujando la moto hacia atrás con los pies. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, salió a la calle, y se dirigió como un cohete. Los mechones de mi cabello que colgaban golpeaban contra mi cara, y me escondí detrás de Edward, sabiendo que terminaría con bichos en mis gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Él aceleró el acelerador cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada del restaurante, y una vez que estacionó, no perdí tiempo para volver a la seguridad del concreto.

— ¡Eres un loco!

Edward se echó a reír, apoyando su motocicleta sobre el pie de apoyo antes de bajar. —Conduje al límite de velocidad.

— ¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! —dije, soltándome el moño para desenredar mi cabello con los dedos.

Edward me vio retirar el pelo de mi rostro y luego se dirigió a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta. —No dejaría que nada te pasara, Pigeon.

Pasé junto a él para entrar al restaurante, mi cabeza aún no estaba en sintonía con mis pies. El aroma a grasa y condimentos llenaban el aire mientras lo seguía a traves de la roja alfombra. Eligió una mesa en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y pidió dos cervezas. Escaneé la habitación, mirando a los padres persuadir a los niños a comer, y mirando a otro lado ante las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de Eastern.

—Claro, Edward —dijo la camarera, escribiendo nuestras bebidas. Ella parecía un poco drogada ante su presencia mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Acomodé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, de repente avergonzada por mi apariencia. — ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —Pregunté mordazmente.

Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa con los codos, sus ojos color marrón fijos en los míos. —Así qué, ¿cuál es tu historia, Pidge? ¿Eres una odia-hombres en general o sólo me odias a mí?

—Creo que sólo a ti —me quejé.

Se echó a reír una vez más, divertido por mi estado de ánimo. —No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo antes del sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

—No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi ceño involuntariamente se suavizó y suspiré. —No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina. —Me concentré en los granos de sal en la mesa hasta que oí un sonido ahogado de la dirección de Edward.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se estremecía de la risa. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Eso es. Hemos de ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Traté de no sonreír, pero fallé.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Te doy mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y me incliné en ellos.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigos.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras él se inclinaba un poco más cerca. —Nunca digas nunca.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —Le pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido _Edward "Mad Dog" Cullen _o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —Utilicé dos dedos en cada mano como comillas cuando dije su apodo, y por primera vez su confianza se desvaneció. Él parecía un poco avergonzado.

—No. Emmet comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas estaban comenzando a fastidiarme. — ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Las cosas normales. De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

—Soy de aquí, nací y crecí, y estoy matriculándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenrolló sus cubiertos y los enderezó junto a su plato. Él miró sobre su hombro, y noté su mandíbula tensarse un poco por los que nos rodeaban. Dos mesas ocupadas por el equipo de fútbol soccer de Eastern estalló en carcajadas, y Edward parecía estar molesto por lo que se reían.

—Estás bromeando. —le dije con incredulidad.

—No, soy un local. —dijo él, distraído.

—Me refería sobre tu especialidad. No pareces ser el tipo de justicia criminal.

Sus cejas se juntaron, de pronto concentrado en nuestra conversación. — ¿Por qué?

Recorrí los tatuajes que cubrían su brazo. —Sólo voy a decir que pareces más criminal y menos justicia.

—No me meto en problemas… en su mayor parte. Papá era muy estricto.

— ¿Dónde estaba tu mamá?

—Ella murió cuando yo era niño, —dijo como sin nada.

—Yo… yo lo siento. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su respuesta me pilló con la guardia baja.

Rechazó mi simpatía. —No me acuerdo de ella. Mis hermanos lo hacen, pero yo sólo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo logras mantenerlos en regla? —Me burlé.

—Los mantengo por quien golpea más fuerte, lo que también es de mayor a menor. Thomas, los gemelos… Taylor y Tyler, y Trenton. Nunca, nunca estés sola en un cuarto con Taylor y Ty. Aprendí la mitad de lo que hago en el Circulo de ellos. Trenton era el más pequeño, pero él es rápido. Él es el único que puede azotarme un golpe, ahora.

Negué con la cabeza, atónita ante la idea de cinco Edward corriendo en un hogar. — ¿Todos tienen tatuajes?

—Más o menos. Excepto Thomas. Él es un ejecutivo de publicidad en California.

— ¿Y tu papá? ¿Dónde está?

—Por allí —dijo. Su mandíbula tensa nuevamente, cada vez más irritado con el equipo de fútbol.

— ¿De qué se están riendo? —Pregunté, señalando a la mesa ruidosa. Él negó con la cabeza, claramente sin querer compartir. Me crucé de brazos y me retorcí en mi asiento, nerviosa sobre lo que estaban diciendo que le causó tanto enfado. —Cuéntame.

—Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

— ¿Primero? —Cuando la comprensión se posó en cara, Edward hizo una mueca de dolor al ver mi expresión. Hablé antes de pensar—. Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser visto conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué no querría ser visto contigo?

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —Pregunté, tratando de evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —preguntó.

—Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia contabilidad.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes ser un trasplante.

—Washington. Igual que Alice.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Cogí la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza. —Sólo teníamos que escapar.

— ¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

—Oh. ¿Qué hay sobre Alice? ¿Ella tiene problemas con sus padres, también?

—No, Carlisle y Esme son geniales. Ellos prácticamente me criaron. Ella sólo vino a lo largo; ella no quería que viniese sola.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. —Así que, ¿por qué Eastern?

— ¿Qué pasa con el tercer grado? —Le dije. Las preguntas estaban dirigiéndose de una pequeña charla a lo personal, y estaba comenzando a sentirme incómoda.

Varias sillas entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol abandonó sus asientos. Intercambiaron una última broma antes de serpentear hacia la puerta. Los que estaban en la parte trasera empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que Edward hiciera su camino a traves de la habitación. Se sentó, obligando a la frustración y la ira a desvanecerse.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decir por qué elegiste Eastern —dijo.

—Es difícil de explicar, —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Creo que sólo se sentía bien.

Él sonrió cuando abrió el menú. —Sé lo que quieres decir.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo :)  
Nos vemos :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptacion de Jamie McGuire y los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Caras conocidas ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa del almuerzo favorita. Alice se sentó en un lado de mí, Eric en el otro, y el resto de los asientos fueron interceptados por Jasper y hermanos Sigma Tau. Era difícil de escuchar con el ruido dentro de la cafetería, y el aire acondicionado parecía estar descompuesto nuevamente. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de comida frita y piel sudorosa, pero de alguna manera todo mundo parecía tener más energía de lo habitual.

—Hola, Tyler —dijo Jasper, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí. Su piel aceitunada y ojos color chocolate contrastaba con la gorra blanda del equipo de futbol de Eastern.

—Te perdí después del partido del sábado, Jazz. Bebí una o seis cervezas en tu honor. —dijo con una amplia y blanca sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco. Llevé a Ali a cenar. —dijo, inclinándose para besar la cabellera de Alice.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Tyler.

Tyler se volvió a ver a Edward parado detrás de él, y luego me miró a mí, sorprendido. —Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Ed?

—Absolutamente, no. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Tyler miró a Edward, quien lo miraba expectante.

Tyler se encogió de hombros y luego tomó su bandeja al final de la mesa.

Edward me sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Pidge?

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté, incapaz de apartar mi mirada de su bandeja. La comida misteriosa en su plato parecía una exhibición de cera.

Edward se echó a reír y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua. —Las señoras de la cafetería me asustan. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias.

No puede ignorar las miradas de los que estaban sentados en la mesa. El comportamiento de Edward despertaba su curiosidad, y reprimí una sonrisa al ser la única chica a la que habían visto insistir en sentarse cerca.

—_Ugh_… el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo, —se quejó Alice.

— ¿Has estudiado? —Le pregunté.

—Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a mi novio de que no dormirías con Edward.

Los jugadores de fútbol sentados al final de la mesa detuvieron su desagradable risa para escuchar más de cerca, provocando a los demás estudiantes darse cuenta. Miré a Alice, pero ella no le importaba la culpa, empujando a Jasper con el hombro.

—Jesús, Jazz. Lo pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —preguntó Edward, lanzando un paquete de salsa de tomate a su primo. Jasper no contestó, pero sonrió con diversión en dirección a Edward.

Alice frotó su espalda. —Él va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Bella es resistente a sus encantos.

—No he _tratado _de seducirla —resopló Edward, pareciendo ofendido—. Ella es mi amiga.

Miré a Jasper. —Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Jasper finalmente me vio a los ojos, y al ver mi expresión sincera, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

— ¿_Tú _estudiaste? —me preguntó Edward.

Fruncí el ceño. —Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con la Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Edward se puso de pie. —Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Edward…

—Levanta tu trasero, Pidge. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Tiré de un mechon del cabello de Alice mientras pasaba. —Nos vemos en clase, Ali.

Ella sonrió. —Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Edward me siguió hasta mi habitación y saqué mi guía de estudio mientras él abrió el libro. Me interrogó sin descanso, y luego aclaró algunas cosas que no entendía. En la forma en que él explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de ser confusos a obvio.

—… Y las células somáticas usan mitosis para reproducirse. Eso es cuando tienes las fases. Suenan como una especie de nombre de mujer: Prometa Anatela.

Me eché a reír. — ¿Prometa Anatelo?

—_Pro_fase, _Meta_fase, _Ana_fase y _Telo_fase.

—Prometa Anatelo, —repetí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Golpeó mi cabeza con los papeles. —Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés.

Suspiré. —Bueno… ya veremos.

—Te acompañaré a clase. Te cuestionaré en el camino.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. —No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

—No reprobarás, Pidge. Tenemos que empezar antes del siguiente, sin embargo, —dijo, caminando junto a mí hacia el edificio de ciencia.

— ¿Cómo vas a darme clases particulares, hacer tu tarea, estudiar y entrenar para tus peleas?

Edward se echó a reír. —No entreno para mis peleas. Emmet me llama, me dice dónde es la lucha y voy.

Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad mientras él sostenía el papel delante de él para hacer la primera pregunta. Estuvimos a punto de terminar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegamos a mi clase.

—Patea sus traseros —él sonrió y me entregó las notas apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola, Ed.

Me volví para a un chico alto, algo desgarbado, sonreírle a Edward en su camino al salón de clases.

—Jacob —Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Jacob se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró, y él sonrió. —Hola, Bella.

—Hola. —dije, sorprendida de que él supiera mi nombre. Lo había visto en clase, pero nunca había hablado con él.

Jacob continuó a su asiento, bromeando con los que se sentaban junto a él. — ¿Quién es? —Le pregunté.

Edward se encogió de hombros, pero la piel alrededor de sus ojos parecía más tensa que antes. —Jacob Black. Es uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau.

— ¿Estás en una fraternidad? —Pregunté, dudosa.

—Sigma Tau, al igual que Jasper. Pensé que ya lo sabías. —dijo, mirando más allá de mí a Jacob.

—Bueno… no pareces el tipo de fraternidad. —le dije, mirando a los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Edward volvió su atención hacia mí y me sonrió. —Mi papá es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

— ¿Y ellos esperan que jures? —Le pregunté, escéptica.

—En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos —dijo, agitando mis papeles—. Es mejor que vayas a clase.

—Gracias por ayudarme —le dije, dándole un codazo. Alice pasó y la seguí a nuestros asientos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros. —Es un buen tutor.

—Es un buen amigo, también.

Ella parecía decepcionada, y reí ante la expresión de su rostro.

Siempre había sido el sueño de Alice que ambas saliéramos con amigos en común, y chicos que fueran primos para ella era sacarse el premio mayor. Ella quería compartir la misma habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Eastern, pero veté su idea, con la esperanza de extender mis alas un poco. Una vez que terminó de hacer pucheros, se centró en la búsqueda de un amigo de Jasper al cual presentarme.

El sano interés de Edward hacia mí había superado sus expectativas.

Terminé rápidamente la prueba y me senté en las escaleras del edificio, esperando a Alice. Cuando ella se dejó caer a mi lado en derrota, esperé a que hablara.

— ¡Eso fue horrible! —Exclamó.

—Deberías de estudiar con nosotros. Edward lo explica muy bien.

Alice gimió y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¡Tú no fuiste ayuda en absoluto! ¿No podrías haberme dado un guiño de cortesía o _algo así_? —Enganché mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y caminé con ella hasta nuestro dormitorio.

Durante la siguiente semana, Edward me ayudó con mi trabajo de historia y me tuteó en Biología. Nos paramos juntos escaneando la lista de calificaciones fuera de la oficina del profesor Varner. Mi número de estudiante estaba a tres puntos de la cima.

— ¡La tercera calificación más alta en el examen! ¡Bien hecho, Pidge! —Dijo, abrazándome. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y un sentimiento extraño me hizo dar un paso atrás.

—Gracias, Ed. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. —le dije, tirando de su camiseta.

Él me tiró sobre su hombro, abriéndose camino entre la multitud detrás de nosotros. — ¡Abran paso! ¡Muévanse, gente! ¡Vamos a darle paso a esta pobre mujer con un desfigurado, horrible y descomunal cerebro! ¡Ella es un jodido genio!

Me reí ante las expresiones divertidas y curiosas de mis compañeros de clase.

Como pasaban los días, nos vimos involucrados en los rumores sobre una relación. La reputación de Edward ayudó a calmar los chismes. Él nunca se había quedado con una chica más de una noche, así que cuantas más veces se nos veía junto, más gente entendía nuestra platónica relación por lo que era. A pesar de las constantes preguntas de nuestro compromiso, el flujo de atención que Edward recibía de sus compañeros no cedió.

Él siguió sentándose a mi lado en historia y comiendo conmigo en el almuerzo. No tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que me había equivocado sobre él, incluso mostrándome defensiva ante a los que no conocían a Edward como yo lo hacía.

En la cafetería, Edward puso una lata de jugo de naranja delante de mí.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno —dije, quitándome la chaqueta.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo. —dijo, mostrando el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

Tyler dio un resoplido. — ¿Ella te convirtió en mandilón, Edward? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas un Speedo5?

5 Speedo, famosa marca de trajes de baño, caracterizados por ser extremEmmetente estrechos y pegados como una segunda piel.

Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina y salté a su defensa. —Tú no podrías _llenar _un Speedo, Tyler. Cierra tu estúpida boca.

— ¡Tranquila, Bella! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dijo Tyler, levantado sus manos.

—Sólo… no hables así de él. —le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Edward era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud. —Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendido por una chica, —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Antes de irse con su bandeja, ofreció una mirada de advertencia a Tyler, y luego salió para reunirse junto a un pequeño grupo de fumadores fuera del edificio.

Traté de no mirarlo mientras reías y hablaba. Todas las chicas en el grupo sutilmente competían por el lugar al lado de él, Alice me golpeó con el codo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otra parte.

— ¿Qué ves, Bella?

—Nada. No estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—Son tan obvias. Mira a la pelirroja. Ella ha pasado sus dedos por el pelo tantas veces como parpadea. Me pregunto si Edward se cansa de eso.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza. —Lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es un imbécil, pero si supieran la cantidad de paciencia que hace frente a todas las chicas que piensan que lo pueden domar… él no puede ir a ninguna parte sin ser molestado. Confía en mí; él es mucho más amable de lo que yo lo sería.

—Oh, como si no te gustaría. —dijo Alice, besando la mejilla de Jasper.

Edward estaba terminado su cigarrillo fuera de la cafetería cuando pasé. —Espera, Pidge. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Edward. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Edward fue fácilmente distraído por una chica con pelo largo y negro y una falda corta caminando mientras le sonrió. Él la siguió con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de la chica, arrojando su cigarrillo.

—Te veré más tarde, Pidge.

—Sí. —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras él trotaba hacia la chica.

El asiento de Edward permaneció vacío durante la clase, y me encontré a mí misma un poco enfadada con él por perder la clase por una chica a la que no conocía. El Profesor Chaney terminó la clase temprano, y me apresuré por el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarme con Eric a las tres para entregarle las notas de Angela. Miré mi reloj y apresuré el paso.

— ¿Bella?

Jacob corrió por el césped hasta llegar a mi lado. —No creo que nos hemos conocido formalmente, —dijo, tendiéndome la mano—. Jacob Black.

Tomé su mano y sonreí. —Bella Swan.

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando recibiste tu calificación de biología. Felicidades. —sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Edward ayudó, o habría estado al final de la lista, créeme.

—Oh, ustedes son…

—Amigos.

Jake asintió y sonrió. — ¿Te dijo que hay una fiesta este fin de semana?

—Por lo general sólo hablamos de biología y comida.

Jake se echó a reír. —Eso suena como Edward.

En la puerta de Morgan Hall, Jake escaneó mi cara con sus grandes ojos negros. —Deberías venir. Será divertido.

—Hablaré con Alice. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

— ¿Son un paquete?

—Hemos hecho un pacto este verano. No asistiremos a ninguna fiesta sin la otra.

—Inteligente. —asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Ella conoció a Jasper en la clase de orientación, por lo que en realidad no he tenido que estar junto a ella tanto. Esta será la primera vez que necesitaré preguntarle, estoy segura que estará feliz de venir. —Me regañé internamente. No sólo estaba balbuceando, sino que había hecho obvio que yo no era invitada a fiestas.

—Genial. Nos vemos allí. —dijo. Él mostró su perfecta sonrisa de modelo de Banana Republic con su mandíbula cuadrada y su piel naturalmente bronceada, caminando por el campus.

Lo vi alejarse; él era alto, limpio, con una camisa apretada de vestir a rayas y jeans. Su cabello ondulado y negro rebotaba cuando caminaba.

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación.

—Ahora, él es más tu tipo. —dijo Eric en mi oído.

—Él es lindo, ¿eh? —Le pregunté, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Diablos, sí, él es lindo… en la posición de misionero o algo así.

— ¡Eric! —Grité, golpeándolo en el hombro.

— ¿Obtuviste las notas de Angela?

—Sí, —dije, sacándolas de mi bolso. Él encendió un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre los labios y miró hacia los papeles.

—Jodidamente brillante. —dijo, escaneando las páginas. Él las dobló y guardó en su bolsillo—. Lo bueno es que las calderas de Morgan no están funcionando. Necesitarás una ducha de agua fría después de recibir miradas lascivas por ese alto chico.

— ¿Los dormitorios no tienen agua caliente? —Gemí.

—Eso es lo que cuentan. —dijo Eric, deslizando su mochila sobre su hombro—. Me voy a Algebra. Dile a Ali que dije que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana.

—Yo le diré. —me quejé, mirando las paredes de ladrillo antiguo de nuestro dormitorio. Caminé a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y dejé caer mi mochila al suelo.

—No hay agua caliente. —murmuró Jessica desde su lado del escritorio.

—He oído.

Mi celular sonó, lo abrí para encontrarme con un mensaje de Alice maldiciendo las calderas. Unos minutos después se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Alice entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sus brazos cruzados. — ¿Pueden creer esta mierda? ¿Cuánto no estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos tomar una ducha con agua caliente?

Jessica suspiró. —Deja de quejarte. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novio? ¿No has estado quedándote con él, de todos modos?

Los ojos de Alice se enfocaron en Jessica. —Buena idea, Jessica. El hecho de que seas una perra es útil a veces.

Jessica mantuvo sus ojos en el monitor de su computadora, sin inmutarse por el golpe de Alice.

Alice sacó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje de texto con una velocidad y precisión asombrosa. Su teléfono sonó, y ella me sonrió. —Nos vamos a quedar con Jasper y Edward hasta que arreglen las calderas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me _quedaré_! —Grité.

—Oh, sí que lo harás. No hay ninguna razón para que te quedes atrapada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Edward y Jasper tienen dos baños en su apartamento.

—No he sido invitada.

—Yo te estoy invitando. Jasper ya dijo que estaba bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si es que Edward no lo está utilizando.

— ¿Y si lo está usando?

Alice se encogió de hombros. —Entonces puedes dormir en la cama de Edward.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —No seas un bebé, Bella. Ustedes son amigos, ¿verdad? Si él no ha intentado nada hasta ahora, no creo que lo hará.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi boca se cerrara. Edward había estado a mí alrededor en una u otra manera todas las noches durante semanas. Había estado tan ocupada asegurándome de que todos notaran que sólo éramos amigos, que no se me había ocurrido que él realmente sólo estaba interesado en nuestra amistad. No estaba segura por qué, pero me sentí insultada.

Jessica nos miró con incredulidad. — ¿Edward Cullen no ha intentado dormir contigo?

—Somos amigos. —le dije en tono defensivo.

—Lo sé, pero él ni siquiera ha… ¿intentado? Él ha dormido con todo el mundo.

—Excepto nosotras. —dijo Alice, mirándola—. Y tú.

Jessica se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, nunca lo he conocido. Sólo he oído rumores.

—Exactamente. —le espeté—. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Jessica regresó a su monitor, ajena a nuestra presencia.

Suspiré. —Muy bien, Ali. Tengo que hacer las maletas.

—Asegúrate de empacar por unos días, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevará arreglar las calderas. —dijo, muy emocionada.

El temor se apoderó de mí como si estuviera a punto de entrar al territorio del enemigo. —Ugh… bien.

Alice saltó cuando me abrazó. — ¡Esto será tan divertido!

Media hora más tarde empacamos nuestras cosas en su Honda y nos dirigimos al apartamento. Alice muy apenas tomó una respiración entre sus divagaciones mientras conducía. Ella sonó la bocina cuando se estacionó frenteal apartamento. Jasper corrió por las escaleras, y sacó nuestras maletas del maletero, siguiéndonos por las escaleras.

—Está abierto. —resopló.

Alice abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Jasper gruñó cuando puso nuestro equipaje en el suelo. — ¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la de Bella!

Alice y yo nos quedamos inmóviles cuando una mujer salió del cuarto de baño, abotonándose la blusa.

—Hola. —dijo ella, sorprendida. Sus ojos llenos de rímel corrido nos examinaron antes de observar el equipaje. La reconocí como la morena de piernas largas que Edward había seguido de la cafetería.

Alice miró a Jasper.

Él levantó las manos. — ¡Ella está con Edward!

Edward apareció en la esquina en un par de calzoncillos y bostezó. Él miró a su invitada, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el espada. —Mis invitados están aquí. Es mejor que te vayas.

Ella sonrió y echó los brazos alrededor de él, besando su cuello. —Voy a dejar mi número de teléfono en el mostrador.

—Eh… no te preocupes por eso. —dijo Edward en tono casual.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Otra vez! —dijo Alice. Ella miró a la mujer—. ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Él es Edward follador Cullen! Él es famoso por esto mismo, y aun así se sorprenden. —dijo, volviéndose a Jasper. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

La chica entrecerró los ojos hacia Edward y luego agarró su bolso y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Edward caminó a la cocina y abrió la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Alice negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Jasper la siguió, balanceando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras caminaba.

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón y suspiré, preguntándome si estaba loca por haber aceptado venir. No sabía que el apartamento de Jasper era una puerta giratoria para chicas cabezas huecas.

Edward estaba detrás de la barra de desayuno, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió. — ¿Qué pasa, Pidge? ¿Día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

— ¿Conmigo? —Él estaba sonriendo. Debería haber sabido que él esperaba esta conversación. Eso sólo me hizo menos dispuesta a detenerme.

—Sí, _contigo_. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así como así y tratarlas de esa manera?

— ¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

Mi boca se abrió ante su falta de remordimiento. — ¿Tendrás relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

Edward se inclinó sobre el mostrador con los codos. — ¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la iba a llamar?

— ¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

—No prometo nada a nadie, Pidge. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de extender sus piernas en mi sofá.

Miré el sofá con repugnancia. —Ella es la hija de alguien, Edward. ¿Qué pasa si, en un futuro, alguien trata así a _tu _hija?

—Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por un imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Me crucé de brazos, enfadada de que él tuviera razón. —Así que, además de admitir que eres un imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

—Estoy diciendo que fui honesto con ella. Ella es un adulto, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto si quieres saber la verdad. Actúas como si he cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Edward.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen. Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Eres un _cerdo_.

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Me han llamado peor.

Miré el sofá, los cojines todavía ladeados y amontonados por su uso reciente. Retrocedí ante la idea de cuántas mujeres se han ofrecido a sí mismas sobre esa tela.

—Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable. —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué?

Lo miré, furiosa por su expresión confusa.

— ¡No dormiré en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome!

Levantó mi equipaje del piso. —No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Tú dormirás en mi cama.

—La que es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

—Nunca ha estado nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¡Dame un descanso!

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las bolseo en el sofá. No las dejo entrar a mi habitación.

— ¿Entonces por qué se me permite a _mí _en tu cama?

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa enorme.

— ¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

— ¡No!

—Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

Lo miré por un momento y luego a regañadientes hice lo que él ordenó. Me quedé bajo la ducha por mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua lavara mis molestias. Masajeando el champú en mi pelo, suspiré por lo maravilloso que era tomar una ducha en un baño no comunitario una vez más—sin sandalias, sin neceser, sólo la mezcla relajante de agua y vapor.

La puerta se abrió y salté. — ¿Ali?

—No, soy yo. —dijo Edward.

Automáticamente envolví mis brazos sobre las partes que no quería que él viera. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera!

—Olvidaste una toalla y he traído tu ropa, cepillo de dientes y una crema extraña para el rostro que encontré en tu bolsa.

— ¿Buscaste entre mis cosas? —Grité. Él no respondió. En su lugar, oí girar el grifo y el sonido de un cepillo de dientes contra dientes.

Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sosteniéndola contra mi pecho. — ¡Fuera, Edward!

Él me miró, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de pasta de dientes. —No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermas.

—No voy a mirar, Pidge. —rió.

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos bien envueltos sobre mi pecho. Él escupió, gorgoteó y escupió de nuevo, luego la puerta se cerró. Enjuagué el jabón de mi piel, me sequé tan rápido como me fue posible, y luego me puse la

camiseta y shorts, colocándome mis gafas y cepillé mi cabello. La crema hidratante de noche que Edward había traído llamó mi atención, y no pude evitar sonreír. Él era atento y agradable cuando lo quería ser.

Edward abrió la puerta otra vez. — ¡Vamos, Pidge! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo!

Arrojé el peine en su dirección y él se agachó, cerrando la puerta y riéndose durante el camino a su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y arrastré mis pies por el pasillo, pasando el dormitorio de Jasper en el camino.

—Buenas noches, Bella. —llamó Alice desde la oscuridad.

Dudé antes de golpear dos suaves golpes en la puerta de Edward.

—Entra, Pidge. No tienes que tocar.

Él abrió la puerta y entré, viendo su cama de hierro negro paralela a la línea de ventanas en el extremo de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas a excepción de un solitario sombrero encima de la cabecera. Casi esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de posters de mujeres semi desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio para una marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra, su alfombra gris, todo lo demás en la habitación era blanco. Parecía como si acabara de mudarse.

—Bonita pijama. —dijo Edward, notando mi short a cuadros color amarillo y azul marino y mi camisa de Eastern. Se sentó en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas a la almohada a su lado —. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

—No te tengo miedo. —le dije, acercándome a la cama y dejando el libro de biología junto a él—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia su mesa de noche. —Primer cajón.

Me estiré sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, encontrando tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de jalea KY, y un tazón de cristal lleno de paquetes de diferentes marcas de condones. Asqueada, tomé una lapicera y cerré el cajón.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, dándole vuelta a una página del libro.

— ¿Robaste la clínica de salud?

—No. ¿Por qué?

Quité la tapa de la pluma, incapaz de mantener la expresión de asco fuera de mi rostro. —Tu suministro de preservativos para toda la vida.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Edward regresó al libro, una irónica sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Él leyó las notas para mí, resaltando los puntos principales, mientras él me hacía preguntas y pacientemente explicaba lo que yo no entendía.

Después de una hora, me quité las gafas y froté los ojos. —Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una macromolécula más.

Edward sonrió, cerrando el libro. —Muy bien.

Hice una pausa, sin estar segura sobre nuestros arreglos para dormir.

Edward salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, murmurando algo en la habitación de Jasper antes de encender la ducha. Me envolví en la colcha y la tiré hasta mi cuello, escuchando el ruido agudo del agua corriendo.

Diez minutos más tarde, el agua se cerró y el piso crujió bajo los pasos de Edward. Echó a andar por la habitación con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Él tenía tatuajes en ambos lados de su pecho, el arte tribal oscuro cubriendo cada uno de sus abultados hombros. En su brazo derecho, las líneas y los símbolos negros se extendían desde su hombro hasta la muñeca, en el izquierdo, los tatuajes se detenían en su codo, con sólo una línea de escritura en la parte inferior de su antebrazo. Intencionalmente me mantuve de espaldas a él mientras que él se paró frente a su tocador y dejó caer la toalla para ponerse un par de bóxers.

Después de apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí.

— ¿Dormirás aquí también? —Pregunté, volviéndome para mirarlo. La luna llena fuera de la ventana oscureció su rostro.

—Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero… —Hice una pausa. Mis otras opciones eran el sofá o el sillón reclinable.

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. —dijo, levantando los dedos que estaba segura los Boy Scouts de Estados Unidos nunca habían considerado usar.

No discutí, simplemente me di vuelta y puse mi cabeza en la almohada, metiendo las sábanas detrás de mí para que hubiera una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Buenas noches, Pigeon. —susurró en mi oído. Podía sentir su aliento a menta en mi mejilla, ocasionando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Gracias a Dios que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que no pudiera ver mi embarazosa reacción, o el rubor de mis mejillas.

Parecía que acaba de cerrar los ojos cuando escuché el reloj despertador. Estiré la mano para apagarlo, pero me sorprendí con horror cuando sentí piel cálida bajo mis dedos. Traté de recordar dónde estaba. Cuando la respuesta llegó, me mortificó el hecho que Edward pensara que lo había hecho a propósito.

— ¿Edward? La alarma —susurré. Él aún no se movía—. ¡Edward! —Dije, dándole un codazo. Cuando todavía no se movía, me estiré a Atraves de él, buscando a tientas en la penumbra hasta que sentí la parte superior del reloj. Sin saber cómo apagarlo, golpeé la cima del mismo hasta que pulsé el botón de dormitar, y luego caí sobre mi almohada nuevamente.

Edward se echó a reír.

— ¿Estabas despierto?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada al respecto de permitirte acostarte sobre mí.

—No me _acosté _sobre ti, —protesté—. No podía alcanzar el reloj. Esa tiene que ser la alarma más molesta que he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

Estiró su mano y presionó un botón. — ¿Quieres desayuno?

Lo miré fijamente y luego sacudí la cabeza. —No tengo hambre.

—Bueno, yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que está cerca?

—No creo que pueda soportar tu falta de habilidad para conducir temprano por la mañana. —le dije. Levanté mis pies por el lado de la cama y los metí en mis pantuflas, arrastrándome a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó.

—A vestirme e ir a clase. ¿Necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?

Edward se estiró y luego caminó hasta mí en sus bóxers. — ¿Siempre eres tan temperamental o ese malestar disminuirá una vez que creas que no estoy creando algún elaborado plan para meterme en tus pantalones? —Sus manos sujetaron mis hombros y sentí sus pulgares acariciar mi piel al unísono.

—No soy temperamental.

Se inclinó me susurró en mi oído. —No quiero acostarme contigo, Pidge. Te aprecio demasiado.

Pasó junto a mí para ir al baño, y que quedé allí, aturdida. Las palabras de Jessica se repetían en mi mente. Edward Cullen dormía con todas; no pude evitar sentirme deficiente al saber de qué él no tenía ganas de intentar dormir conmigo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Alice entró.

— ¡Arriba, arriba, levántate y brilla! —Sonrió, bostezando.

—Te pareces a tu madre, Ali. —me quejé, rebuscando en mi maleta.

—Oh… ¿alguien no durmió bien anoche?

—Él apenas respiró en mi dirección. —le dije mordazmente.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Alice. —Oh.

— ¿Oh, _qué_?

—Nada. —dijo ella, volviendo a la habitación de Jasper.

Edward estaba en la cocina, tarareando una canción al azar mientras cocinaba huevos revueltos. — ¿Estás segura que no quieres desayunar? —Me preguntó.

Jasper y Alice entraron y Jasper tomó dos platos del gabinete, sosteniéndolos mientras Edward servía una porción en cada uno. Jasper puso los platos en la barra, él y Alice se sentaron juntos, satisfaciendo el apetito que probablemente gastaron la noche anterior.

—No me mires así, Jasper. Lo siento, sólo que no quiero ir. —dijo Alice.

—Bebé, la Casa tiene una fiesta de parejas dos veces al año. —dijo Jasper mientras masticaba—. Aún falta un mes. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para encontrar un vestido y hacer todas esas cosas de chicas.

—Lo haría, Jasper… es muy dulce… pero no voy a conocer a nadie allí.

—Muchas de las chicas que estarán no conocen a los demás. —dijo, sorprendido por el rechazo.

Ella se dejó caer en su silla. —Las chicas perras de la hermandad son invitadas a esas cosas. Todas se conocerán entre sí… será extraño.

—Vamos, Ali. No me obligues a ir solo.

—Bueno… ¿tal vez podrías buscar a alguien para que invite a Bella? —Dijo ella, mirándome y luego a Edward.

Edward levantó una ceja y Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Ed no va a fiestas de parejas. Es algo a donde llevarías tu novia… y Edward no… ya sabes.

Alice se encogió de hombros. —Podemos conseguirle a alguien.

Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección. —Te puedo _escuchar_, sabes.

Alice usó la cara que ella sabía que no podía decir no. — ¿Por favor, Bella? Vamos a encontrarte un buen tipo que sea divertido e ingenioso, y podrás asegurarte que sea guapo… ¡te prometo que pasarás un buen rato! Y, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta se lleven bien.

Edward lanzó el plato al fregadero. —Yo no he dicho que no la llevaría.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —No me hagas ningún favor, Edward.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, Pidge. Las fiestas de parejas son para chicos con novias, y todo el mundo sabe que yo no hago eso de novias. Pero no tendré que preocuparme de que tú esperes un anillo de compromiso después.

Alice hizo un puchero. — ¿Por fis, Bella?

— ¡No me mires así! —Me quejé—. Edward no quiere ir, yo no quiero ir… nosotros no seremos muy divertidos.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero. —Yo no dije que no quería ir. Creo que sería divertido si los cuatro asistimos, —se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de todos se centraron en mí y yo retrocedí. — ¿Por qué no pasamos el rato aquí?

Alice puso mala cara y Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante. —Porque tengo que ir, Bella. Soy un estudiante de primer año; tengo que asegurarme de que todo pase sin problemas, que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en mano, y cosas así.

Edward cruzó la cocina y envolvió el brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tirando de mí hacia él. —Vamos, Pidge. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Miré a Alice, luego a Jasper y, finalmente, a Edward. —Sí. —suspiré.

Alice chilló y me abrazó, y sentí la mano de Jasper en mi espalda. —Gracias, Bella. —dijo Jasper.

* * *

:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**  
**Trago Barato **

Eric tomó otra calada. El humo fluyó de su nariz en dos chorros. Giré mi cara hacia el sol mientras él me relataba su reciente fin de semana de baile, licor y un nuevo amigo muy persistente.

—Si él te está acechando, entonces ¿Por qué dejas que te compré las bebidas?—Me reí.

—Es muy sencillo, Bella. Estoy en quiebra.

Me reí nuevamente y Eric me encajó su codo en mi costado cuando alcanzó a ver a Edward caminando hacia nosotros.

—Hey, Edward. —Cantó alegremente Eric, guiñándome un ojo.

—Eric —él asintió. Levantó sus llaves—. Me voy a casa, Pidge. ¿Necesitas un aventón?

—Estaba a punto de entrar —dije, sonriendo atraves de mis gafas de sol.

— ¿No te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche? —Preguntó, su rostro era una combinación de sorpresa y decepción.

—No, sí lo haré. Sólo tengo que tomar algunas cosas que olvidé.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, para empezar mi máquina de afeitar. ¿Qué te importa?

—Ya es hora de que te afeites las piernas. Están destrozando las mías. —dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

Los ojos de Eric se agrandaron mientras me dio una rápida mirada, y yo volteé mi cara hacia Edward. — ¡Así es cómo empiezan los rumores! —Miré a Eric y sacudí mi cabeza—. Estoy durmiendo en su cama…_sólo _durmiendo.

—Está bien. —dijo Eric con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Le di un golpe en el brazo a Eric antes de abrir la puerta y subir por las escaleras. Cuando llegué a la segunda planta, Edward estaba a mi lado.

—Oh, no te enojes. Sólo estaba bromeando.

—Todo el mundo ya asume que estamos teniendo sexo. Lo estás empeorando.

— ¿A quién le importa lo que piensan?

— ¡A mí, Edward! ¡A _mí_! —Abrí mi puerta, metí mis cosas en una pequeña bolsa y luego salí violentamente, con Edward detrás de mí. Sonrió mientras tomó la bolsa de mi mano y le lancé una mirada asesina—. No es divertido. ¿Quieres que toda la escuela crea que soy una de tus putas?

Edward frunció el ceño. —Nadie piensa eso. Y si lo hacen, será mejor que esperen que yo no me entere.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y después de atravesarla, me detuve abruptamente delante de él.

— ¡Whoa! —dijo, chocando conmigo.

Volteé alrededor. — ¡Oh Dios mío! Probablemente piensan que estamos juntos y tú, con tu falta de vergüenza, continuas con tu…_estilo de vida_. ¡Debo verme patética! —dije, dándome cuenta de eso mientras hablaba—. No creo que deba quedarme contigo por más tiempo. Deberíamos, simplemente, permanecer alejados uno del otro en general por un tiempo.

Le quité mi bolsa y él me la arrebató de vuelta.

—Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Pidge. No tienes que dejar de hablarme para probar tu punto.

Estábamos envueltos en un tira y afloja con la bolsa, y cuando él se negó a dejarla ir, gruñí ruidosamente en frustración. — ¿Alguna vez tuviste a una chica, que es una amiga, quedándose contigo? ¿Alguna vez llevas clases con esas chicas en la escuela? ¿Has comido los almuerzos con ellas todos los días? Nadie sabe qué pensar sobre nosotros, ¡Incluso cuando se los décimos!

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento. —Voy arreglar esto, ¿Está bien? No quiero que nadie piense menos de ti debido a mí —dijo, con una expresión apenada. Abrió muchos sus ojos y sonrió—. Déjame hacer las paces contigo. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

—Eso es una barra de motociclistas —desprecié, viendo como sujetaba mi bolsa a su moto.

—Está bien, entonces vamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar, y luego podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

— ¿Cómo es que salir a cenar y luego a un club _arregla _el problema? Cuando la gente nos vea salir juntos lo hará peor.

Él se montó en su moto. —Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracho, en una habitación llena de mujeres escasamente vestidas? No tomará mucho tiempo para que la gente sepa que no somos una pareja.

— ¿Y qué supone que debo hacer? ¿Llevar a casa a un chico borracho del bar para probar el punto?

—No me refería a eso. No hay necesidad de enojarse —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Rodé mis ojos y subí al asiento, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. — ¿Alguna chica extraña va a seguirnos a la casa desde el bar? ¿_Así _es cómo vas a arreglar las cosas conmigo?

— ¿No estás celosa, o sí, Pigeon?

— ¿Celosa de _qué_? ¿De la imbécil infectada de ETS a quien mandarás al diablo en la mañana?

Edward se rió y entonces encendió su Harley. Voló hacia su apartamento a dos veces el límite de velocidad, y cerré mis ojos para no ver los árboles y los coches que dejábamos atrás.

Después de bajarme de su motocicleta, golpeé su hombro. — ¿Olvidaste que estaba contigo? ¿Estás intentando matarme?

—Es difícil olvidar que estás detrás de mí cuando tus muslos están exprimiendo la vida fuera de mí. —Una sonrisita llegó con su siguiente pensamiento—. No podía pensar de una mejor manera de morir, realmente.

—Hay algo muy mal contigo.

Apenas habíamos entrado cuando Alice salió del dormitorio de Jasper. —Estábamos pensando salir esta noche. ¿Se unen?

Miré Edward y sonreí. —Vamos a pasar por el lugar de sushi antes de ir a Red.

La sonrisa de Alice abarcó desde un lado de su cara al otro. — ¡Jasper! —Chilló, corriendo hacia el baño—. ¡Saldremos esta noche!

Fui la última en tomar una ducha, así que Jasper, Alice y Edward estaban de pie impacientes en la puerta cuando yo salí del baño, en un vestido negro y tacones rosas.

Alice silbó. — ¡Maldita sexy, mamacita!

Sonreí en agradecimiento y Edward levantó su mano.

—Lindas piernas.

— ¿Mencioné que es una navaja mágica?

—No creo que sea la navaja. —Sonrió, me jaló por a la puerta.

Fuimos demasiado ruidosos y molestos en el bar de sushi y ya habíamos estado bebiendo esa noche antes poner un pie en The Red Door. Jasper entró en el estacionamiento, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar un lugar.

—Es para esta noche, Jasper. —Murmuró Alice.

—Oye. Tengo que encontrar un espacio amplio. No quiero que algún borracho idiota arruine la pintura.

Una vez que aparcamos, Edward inclinó el asiento hacia adelante y me ayudó a salir. —Quería preguntarles sobre sus identificaciones. Son perfectas. No las consigues por aquí.

—Sí, las hemos tenido desde hace tiempo. Era necesario…en Forks—dije.

— ¿Es necesario? —preguntó Edward.

—Es algo bueno tener conexiones. —dijo Alice.

Ella hipó y cubrió su boca, riendo.

—Dios, mujer —dijo Jasper, sosteniendo a Alice del brazo de mientras ella, torpemente, caminaba a lo largo de la grava—Creo que ya has terminado por esta noche.

Edward hizo una cara. —¿De qué estás hablando, Ali? ¿Qué conexiones?

—Bella tiene algunos viejos amigos que...

—Son identificaciones falsas, Ed —Interrumpí—. Tienes que conocer a las personas adecuadas, si quieres que las hagan bien, ¿Correcto?

Alice desvió su mirada, intencionadamente, lejos de Edward y esperé.

—Correcto. —dijo, extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía.

Agarré tres de sus dedos y sonreí, sabiendo, por su expresión, que no estaba satisfecho con mi respuesta.

— ¡Necesito otro trago! —dije, en un segundo intento de cambiar el tema.

— ¡Tragos! —gritó Alice.

Jasper rodó sus ojos. —Oh, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas, otro trago.

Una vez dentro, Alice inmediatamente me sacó a la pista de baile. Su cabello negro estaba por todas partes, y me reí de la cara de pato que hacía cuando se movía con la música.

Cuando terminó la canción, nos unimos a los chicos en el bar. Una excesivamente voluptuosa, rubia-platina, ya estaba al lado de Edward y la cara de Alice se descompuso en repulsión.

—Así va a ser toda la noche, Ali. Sólo ignorarlos. —dijo Jasper, asintiendo hacia un pequeño grupo de chicas paradas a unos metros de distancia. Observé a la rubia, esperando su turno.

—Parece que hay una bandada de buitres —dijo Alice, despreciativamente.

Edward encendió un cigarrillo mientras ordenaba dos cervezas más y la rubia mordió sus brillantes e hinchados labios y sonrió. El camarero quitó lastapas y le tendió las botellas a Edward. La rubia agarró una de las cervezas, pero Edward la arrebató de su mano.

—Uh…no es para ti. —le dijo, entregándomela a mí.

Mi idea inicial fue tirar la botella en la basura, pero la mujer parecía tan ofendida que sonreí y tomé un trago.

Ella se fue, dando resoplidos y yo sonreí al ver que Edward no parecía haberlo notado.

—Como si yo fuera a comprar una cerveza para alguna chica en un bar —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. Alcé mi cerveza, y él levantó un lado de su boca en una media sonrisa—. Eres diferente.

Chocó mi botella contra la suya. —Por ser la única chica con la que un chico, que no tiene ningún estándar, no quiere dormir. —dije, tomando un trago.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, retirando la botella de mi boca. Cuando yo no me retracté, él se inclinó hacia mí—. Primero que nada… Tengo estándares. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Nunca. Segundo lugar, yo _quería _dormir contigo. Pensé en tirarte sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo hice porque ya no te veo de esa manera. No es que no me atraigas, simplemente creo que eres mejor que eso.

Yo no pude retener la sonrisa presumida que se deslizó a mi cara. —Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Sonrió burlonamente con mi segundo insulto. —No se me ocurre ningún solo chico que conozca que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La petulancia se disolvió y fue reemplazada con una conmovida y agradecida sonrisa. —Gracias, Ed. —dije, colocando mi botella vacía de la barra.

Edward tiró de mi mano. — ¡Vamos! —dijo, arrastrándome a traves de la multitud en la pista de baile.

— ¡He bebido demasiado! ¡Me voy a caer!

Edward sonrió y me acercó a él, agarrándome de las caderas.

—Cállate y baila.

Alice y Jasper aparecieron junto a nosotros. Jasper se movía como si hubiera estado viendo muchos videos de Usher.

Edward me tenía casi aterrorizada con la manera en que se presionaba contra mí. Si utilizaba cualquiera de estos movimientos en el sofá, pude ver por qué tantas chicas se arriesgaban a una humillación en la mañana.

Él acomodó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me di cuenta de que su expresión era diferente, casi seria. Recorrí con mis manos su impecable pecho y su abdomen marcado mientras se estiraba y se tensaba bajo su camisa apretada con la música. Me puse a espaldas a él, sonriendo cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Junto con el alcohol en mi sistema, cuando él tiró mi cuerpo contra el suyo, las cosas que llegaron a mente eran cualquier cosa menos amistosa.

La siguiente canción irrumpió en la que estábamos bailando y Edward no mostró signos de querer volver a la barra.

El sudor resbalaba por la parte trasera de mi cuello y las luces estroboscópicas multicolores me hicieron sentir un poco Aliada. Cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza contra su hombro. Agarró mis manos y las llevó alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos recorrieron mis brazos, bajaron por mis costillas, y finalmente regresaron a mis caderas. Cuando sentí sus labios y luego su lengua contra mi cuello, me aleje de él.

Él sonrió, luciendo un poco sorprendido. — ¿Qué, Pidge?

Mi genio estalló, haciendo que las palabras que quería decir se atorraran en mi garganta. Me retiré a la barra y ordené otra Corona. Edward tomó el asiento junto a mí, levantando su dedo para ordenar una para sí mismo. Tan pronto como el camarero colocó la botella delante de mí, me incliné y bebí la mitad del contenido antes de estamparla contra la barra.

— ¿Crees que va _eso _va a cambiar la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros? —dije, tirando de mi cabello a un lado, cubriendo el lugar que él había besado.

Soltó una risa. —No me importa ni una mierda lo que piensan sobre nosotros.

Yo le lancé una mirada asesina y luego me giré hacia el frente.

—Pigeon. —dijo, tocando mi brazo.

Lo alejé de él. —No. Yo _nunca _me pondré lo suficientemente borracha para meterme en ese sofá.

Su rostro se retorció con ira pero, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, una guapa mujer de cabello rubio rojizo con labios gruesos, enormes ojos azules y un gran escote, se acercó a él.

—Bien. ¿No es este Edward Cullen? —dijo, enfatizando en todos los lugares adecuados.

Él tomo la bebida, y luego sus ojos se apartaron de los míos.

—Hola, Tanya.

—Preséntame a tu novia. —Ella sonrió. Rodé mis ojos ente lo patéticamente transparente era.

Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para terminar su cerveza y luego deslizó su botella vacía por la barra. Todos los que esperaban para ordenar la siguieron con los ojos hasta que cayó en el bote de basura al final. —Ella no es mi novia.

Agarró la mano de Tanya, y ella felizmente lo siguió a la pista de baile. Él solamente la manoseó durante una canción y luego otra y otra. Ellos estaban causando una escena con la forma en que ella permitía que la tocara, y cuando él se inclinó sobre ella les di la espalda.

—Luces molesta —dijo un hombre que se sentó a mi lado—. ¿Es ése tu novio?

—No, sólo es un amigo. —murmuré.

—Bien, eso es bueno. Podría haber sido bastante incómodo para ti si lo fuera.

—Se volvió a la pista de baile, sacudiendo su cabeza ante el espectáculo.

—Y que lo digas —dije, bebiendo lo último de mi cerveza. Apenas había saboreado las últimas dos que había dejado a un lado y mis dientes se habían insensibilizado.

— ¿Deseas otra? —Preguntó. Volteé a verlo y él sonrió—. Soy James.

—Bella. —dije, estrechando su mano extendida.

Él levantó dos dedos hacia el barman, y yo sonreí.

—Gracias.

—Así que ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó.

—En Morgan Hall en Eastern.

—Tengo un apartamento en Hinley.

— ¿Vas a State? —Le pregunté—. ¿Qué está... como a una hora de distancia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me gradué el pasado mayo. Mi hermana va a Eastern. Me estoy quedando con ella esta semana, en lo que meto solicitudes de trabajo.

—Ph…viviendo en el mundo real, ¿Eh?

James se rió. —Y es todo lo que dicen que es.

Saqué el brillo labial de mi bolsillo y lo unté en mis labios, utilizando el espejo que recubría la pared detrás de la barra.

—Ese es un color lindo —dijo, viéndome presionar mis labios juntos.

Sonreí, sintiendo el enojo hacia Edward y la pesadez del alcohol. —Quizás puedas probarlo más tarde.

Los ojos de James se ampliaron cuando me incliné más cerca de él y yo sonreí cuando él tocó mi rodilla. Retiró su mano cuando Edward se paró entre nosotros.

— ¿Estás lista, Pidge?

—Estoy hablando, Edward —dije, empujándolo. Su camisa estaba húmeda del circo en la pista de baile y yo hice un espectáculo limpiando mi mano en mi falda.

Edward hizo una cara. — ¿Ni siquiera conoces a este chico?

—Este es James. —dije, enviándole a mi nuevo amigo la mejor sonrisa coqueta que pude hacer.

Él me giñó un ojo y luego miró Edward, extendiéndole su mano. —Un placer en conocerte.

Edward me dio una mirada gélida y yo suspiré. —James, este es Edward. —murmuré.

—Edward Cullen —dijo, mirando fijamente la mano de James como si quisiera arrancarla.

Los ojos de James se ampliaron y él retiró torpemente su mano. — ¿Edward _Cullen_? ¿Edward Cullen de Eastern?

Descansé mi mejilla en mi puño, temiendo por el inevitable intercambió de historias, llenas de testosterona, que pronto ocurriría.

Edward estiró su brazo detrás de mí, sujetando la barra.

—Sí, ¿Qué con eso?

—Te vi luchar contra Sam Uley, hombre. ¡Pensé que iba a presenciar la muerte de alguien!

Edward lo miró con ira. — ¿Quieres verlo otra vez?

James rió una vez, sus ojos pasaron entre nosotros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward hablaba en serio, sonrió disculpándose y se fue.

— ¿Estás lista, ahora? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Eres un completo idiota, ¿Sabes?

—Me han llamado peor. —dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

Seguimos a Alice y a Jasper al coche y cuando Edward intentó agarrar mi mano para dirigirme hacia el estacionamiento, la tiré lejos de un jalón. Él se dio la vuelta para encarame y yo me detuve de pronto, inclinándome hacia atrás cuando él estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

— ¡Debería simplemente besarte y superarlo! —gritó—. ¡Estás siendo ridícula! Besé tu cuello, ¿Y qué?

Pude oler la cerveza y los cigarrillos en su aliento y lo empujé. —No soy una amiga para follar, Edward.

Él sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad. — ¡Nunca dije que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

— ¡_Vine _aquí contigo!

—Nunca te he tratado con algo más que respeto, Pidge.

Me quedé quieta. —No, sólo me tratas como tú propiedad. ¡No tenías derecho a ahuyentar a James así!

— ¿Sabes quién es James? —preguntó. Cuando sacudí mi cabeza, él se inclinó más cerca—. Yo _sí_. Fue arrestado el año pasado por agresión sexual, pero los cargos fueron retirados.

Crucé mis brazos. —Oh, ¿Así que tienen algo en común?

Los ojos de Edward se redujeron y los músculos de su mandíbula se estremecieron bajo su piel. — ¿Me estás llamando _violador_? —dijo en un tono frío y bajo.

Apreté mis labios juntos, incluso más enojada porque tenía razón. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos. —No, ¡Yo sólo estoy molesta contigo!

—He estado bebiendo, ¿De acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a tres centímetros de mi cara, eres hermosa y hueles malditamente increíble cuando sudas. ¡Te besé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Su excusa hizo que las comisuras de mi boca se elevaran.

— ¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Él frunció el ceño con disgusto. —Eres guapísima y lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Traté de sofocar mi diversión en vano. —Nada. Vámonos.

Edward rió una vez y sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Que…? ¿Tú…? ¡Tú eres un grano en el trasero! —Gritó, dándome una mirada asesina. No podía dejar de sonreír, y tras unos segundos, la boca de Edward curvó. Él sacudió su cabeza una vez más y entonces pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello—. Me estás volviendo loco. ¿Sabías?

En el apartamento, todos entramos tropezándonos por la puerta. Fui directamente al baño, a lavarme el humo del cabello. Cuando salí de la ducha, vi que Edward me había traído una de sus camisetas y un par de sus bóxers para cambiarme.

La camiseta me engulló y los bóxers desaparecieron bajo la camisa. Me aventé a la cama y suspiré, todavía sonriendo por lo que me había dicho en el estacionamiento.

Edward me miró fijamente por un momento y sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Tuve unas ganas casi ansiosas de agarrar su rostro y estampar mi boca sobre la suya, pero luché contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían atraves de mi sangre.

—Buenas noches, Pidge —susurró, girándose.

Me moví nerviosamente, aún no estaba lista para irme a dormir. — ¿Ed? —dije, inclinándose hasta descansar mi mentón en su hombro.

— ¿Sí?

—Sé que estoy borracha y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea sobre esto, pero…

—No voy a tener sexo contigo, así que deja de preguntar —dijo, aun dándome la espalda.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Chillé.

Edward se rió y se giró, mirándome con una expresión suave. — ¿Qué, Pigeon?

Suspiré. —Esto… —dije, recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y pasando mis brazos atraves de su cintura, acurrucándome contra él lo más que me fue posible.

Él se puso tenso y levantó sus manos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar. —_Estás _borracha.

—Lo sé. —dije, demasiado intoxicada para estar avergonzada.

Él relajó una mano contra mi espalda y la otra sobre mi cabello mojado y luego presionó sus labios en mi frente. —Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de asustar al único chico que se me acercó esta noche.

— ¿Te refieres a James el violador? Sí, te _debo _una por eso.

—No importa. —dije, sintiendo el comienzo de un rechazo venir.

Agarró mi brazo y lo sostuvo en su estómago para evitar que me alejara. —No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Si no estuviera ahí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por ahuyentarlo?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera es por eso.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué es? —preguntó, buscando en mis ojos algo. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío y pude sentir su aliento en mi boca.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Estoy borracha, Edward. Es la única excusa que tengo.

— ¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida?

No contesté. Él giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos. —Debería decir que no para probar un punto. —dijo, sus cejas se juntaron—. Pero me odiaría a mí mismo más tarde si digo que no y nunca me preguntas otra vez.

Recosté mi mejilla contra su pecho, y sus brazos me apretaron, suspirando. —No necesitas una excusa, Pigeon. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

Me estremecí, debido a la luz del sol, que pasaba atraves de la ventana y la alarma sonando en mi oído. Edward aún estaba dormido, rodeándome con sus brazos y sus piernas. Maniobré un brazo libre para alcanzar el botón de dormitar. Pasé mis manos por mi cara, volteé a verlo, durmiendo sonoramente a dos centímetros de mi cara.

—Oh, Dios mío. —susurré, preguntándome cómo habíamos conseguido estar tan enredados. Tomé una respiración profunda y la contuve, mientras trabajaba en librarme de sus garras.

—Detente, Pidge, estoy dormido. —Balbuceó, apretándome contra él.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente me deshice de su agarre y me senté al borde de la cama, mirando hacia su cuerpo medio desnudo envuelto entre las cobijas. Lo observé por un momento y suspiré.

Las líneas se estaban haciendo borrosas y era mi culpa.

Su mano se deslizó a traves de las sabanas y tocó mis dedos. — ¿Qué pasa, Pigeon? —dijo, apenas abriendo los ojos.

—Voy por un vaso de agua, ¿Quieres algo?

Edward sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos, aplastando su mejilla contra el colchón.

—Buenos días, Bella. —dijo Jasper desde el sillón reclinable cuando di vuelta en la esquina.

— ¿Dónde está Ali?

—Todavía durmiendo. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —preguntó, mirando el reloj.

—Sonó la alarma, pero siempre me despierto temprano después que bebo. Es una maldición.

—Yo también. —asintió.

—Será mejor que levantes a Ali. Tenemos clase en una hora —dije, abriendo el grifo e inclinándome para tomar un sorbo.

Jasper asintió. —Sólo iba a dejar que durmiera.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No lo hagas. Ella se molestara mucho si no asiste.

—Oh —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Creo que será mejor despertarla, entonces.

—Dio la vuelta—. ¿Oye, Bella?

— ¿Sí?

—No sé qué está pasando contigo y Edward, pero sé que él va a hacer algo estúpido para molestarte. Es un tic que tiene. Él no se encariña con alguien muy a menudo y por el motivo que sea a ti te lo está permitiendo. Pero tienes que pasar por alto sus demonios. Es la única manera que él lo sabrá.

— ¿Sabrá qué? —Le pregunté, elevando una ceja ante su discurso melodramático.

—Si vas subir por la pared. —respondió simplemente.

Sacudí a mi cabeza y reí. —Lo que tú digas, Jasper.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y luego desapareció en su dormitorio. Escuché murmullos suaves, un gemido de protesta y, a continuación, la dulce risa de Alice.

Removí la avena en mi plato y apreté el jarabe de chocolate mientras lo revolvía.

—Eso es asqueroso, Pidge —dijo Edward, vistiendo sólo un par de bóxers verdes. Frotó sus ojos y sacó una caja de cereales del gabinete.

—Buenos días, también para ti —dije, cerrando la tapa de la botella.

—He oído que se aproxima tu cumpleaños. Lo último de tu adolescencia, —sonrió, sus estaban ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Sí… No soy una gran persona de cumpleaños. Creo que Ali me llevara a cenar o algo. —Sonreí—. Puedes venir si quieres.

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es de este domingo en ocho?

—Sí. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Vertió la leche, moviendo el cereal con su cuchara. —No hasta Junio. El veinte de junio.

—Cállate.

—No, lo digo en serio. —dijo, masticando.

— ¿Tu cumpleaños es el _día de los inocentes_? —Le pregunté, una vez más, elevando una ceja.

Él se rio. — ¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde. Mejor vístete.

—Viajo con Ali.

Podría decir que él estaba actuando intencionalmente calmado cuando se encogió de hombros. —Como sea. —dijo, dándome la espalda para terminar su cereal.


	4. Chapter 4

La Apuesta

—Definitivamente él está mirándote. —susurró Alice, inclinándose para echar un vistazo por el salón.

—Deja de mirar, tonta, él va a verte.

Alice sonrió y saludó. —Ya me vio. Aún está mirando.

Dudé por un momento y luego finalmente junté el suficiente valor para voltear en su dirección. Jacob tenía su mirada fija en mí, sonriendo.

Le regresé la sonrisa y entonces fingí escribir algo en mi laptop.

— ¿Aun está mirando? —Murmuré.

—Sí. —ella rió.

Después de clase, Jacob me detuvo en el pasillo.

—No te olvides de la fiesta este fin de semana.

—No lo haré. —dije, intentando no pestañear mucho o hacer alguna otra cosa más ridícula.

Alice y yo caminamos hacia la cafetería, sobre el césped, para encontrarnos con Edward y con Jasper para el almuerzo. Ella todavía se estaba riendo acerca del comportamiento de Jake cuando se acercaron Jasper y Edward.

—Hola, bebé. —dijo Alice, besando a su novio, públicamente, en la boca.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Jasper.

—Oh, un chico en clase se le quedó mirando a Bella durante toda la hora. Fue adorable.

—Siempre y cuando él estaba mirando a Bella. —Jasper guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Quién era? —Edward hizo una mueca.

Ajusté mi mochila, provocando que Edward la deslizara fuera de mis brazos y la sostuviera. Sacudí mi cabeza. —Ali está imaginando cosas.

— ¡Bella! ¡Gran y gorda mentirosa! Era Jacob Black, y él estaba _siendo _tan obvio. El chico prácticamente estaba babeando.

La expresión de Edward se transformó en disgusto. — ¿Jacob _Black_?

Jasper tiró de la mano de Alice. —Vamos a almorzar. ¿Disfrutarás de la fina cocina de la cafetería esta tarde?

Alice lo besó de nuevo en respuesta y Edward y yo los seguimos. Me senté con mi bandeja entre Alice y Eric, pero Edward no se sentó en su asiento normal frente a mí.

En vez de eso, se sentó en un lugar más allá. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que él no había dicho mucho mientras caminábamos a la cafetería.

— ¿Estás bien, Ed? —Le pregunté.

— ¿Yo? Bien, ¿Por qué? —dijo, suavizado las facciones de su rostro.

—Es sólo que has estado callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de fútbol se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, riendo ruidosamente. Edward parecía un poco molesto mientras removía la comida en su plato.

Mike Newton arrojó una papa francesa al plato de Edward.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo Ed? Escuché que te tiraste a Irina Denali. Ella está barriendo tu nombre por el barro el día de hoy.

—Cállate, Newton. —dijo Edward, manteniendo los ojos en su comida.

Me incliné hacia adelante para que el fornido gigante sentado frente a Edward pudiera experimentar toda la fuerza de mis reflejos. —Déjalo, Mike.

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en los míos, —Puedo defenderme a mí mismo, Bella.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No quiero que lo sientas. No quiero que hagas nada. —dijo bruscamente, empujándose fuera de la mesa, y salió muy furioso por la puerta.

Eric me miró con las cejas elevadas. — ¡Whoa! ¿Por qué fue todo eso?

Inserté un Tater Tot6 en mi tenedor, y sin aliento dije: —No lo sé.

6 Marca de patatas fritas en forma de bolita.

Jasper acarició mi espalda. —No es nada que tú hayas hecho, Bella.

—Sólo que a él le están sucediendo cosas en este momento. —añadió Alice.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Pregunté.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y centró su atención en su plato.

—Ya deberías saber que se requiere de paciencia y una actitud indulgente para ser amigo de Edward. Él es su propio universo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —Ese es el Edward que todos los demás ven… no él Edward que yo conozco.

Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante. —No hay ninguna diferencia. Sólo tienes que seguir la corriente.

Después de clase me fui con Alice al apartamento, para descubrir que la motocicleta de Edward no estaba. Fui a su habitación y me enrosqué en una bola en su cama, descansando mi cabeza sobre mi brazo. Edward estaba bien esta mañana. Por más tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, yo no podía creer que no hubiera visto que algo lo había estado molestando. No sólo eso, me preocupaba que Alice parecía saber lo que estaba sucediendo y yo no.

Mi respiración se normalizó y mis ojos se volvieron pesados; no mucho después me quedé dormida. Cuando mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente, el cielo nocturno había oscurecido la ventana. El sonido amortiguado de unas voces se filtraba por el pasillo de la sala, incluyendo el tono profundo de Edward. Me deslicé por el pasillo y luego me congelé cuando escuché mi nombre.

—Bella lo entiende, Ed. No te tortures. —dijo Jasper.

—Ya van a ir a la fiesta. ¿Dónde está el daño en invitarla a salir? —preguntó Alice.

Me quedé quieta, esperando su respuesta. —No quiero _salir _con ella; Sólo quiero estar a su alrededor. Ella es…diferente.

— ¿Cómo diferente? —le preguntó Alice, sonando irritada.

—Ella no sigue mis pendejadas, es refrescante. Lo dijiste tú misma, Ali. Yo no soy su tipo. Simplemente no es… de esa forma con nosotros.

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que crees. —dijo Alice.

Retrocedí tan silenciosamente como pude, y cuando las tablas de madera crujieron bajo mis pies descalzos, alcancé la puerta del dormitorio de Edward y la cerré y luego caminé por el pasillo.

—Hola, Bella —Alice sonrió—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?

—Estuve inconsciente durante cinco horas. Es más cercano a un coma que a una siesta.

Edward me miró fijamente por un momento y cuando le sonreí, él caminó directamente hacia mí, agarró mi mano y me jaló al pasillo de su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta y yo sentí mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho, preparándose para que él dijera otra cosa para aplastar a mi ego.

Levantó sus cejas. —Lo siento, Pidge. Fui un imbécil contigo.

Me relajé un poco, viendo el remordimiento en sus ojos. —No sabía que estabas enojado conmigo.

—No estaba enojado contigo. Es sólo que tengo la mala costumbre de desquitarme con quienes me preocupan. Es una excusa pobre de mierda, lo sé, pero lo siento. —me dijo, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Puse mi mejilla contra su pecho, recargándome. — ¿Por qué estabas enojado?

—No es importante. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Me incliné hacía tras para verlo. —Puedo manejar tus rabietas.

Sus ojos analizaron mi cara durante un momento antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios. —No sé por qué me aguantas, y no sé lo que haría si no lo hicieras.

Pude oler la mezcla de cigarrillos y menta en su aliento, y miré sus labios, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la cercanía que teníamos. La expresión de Edward cambió y su respiración vaciló, él también lo había notado.

Me incliné y luego ambos saltamos cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Él suspiró, sacándolo del bolsillo.

—Sí. ¿_Paul_? Jesús… De acuerdo. Será grande y fácil. ¿Jefferson? —Me miró y giñó un ojo—. Estaremos ahí. —Colgó y tomó mi mano—. Ven conmigo. —Me sacó al final del pasillo—. Era Emmet —Le dijo a Jasper—. Paul Lahote estará en Jefferson en noventa minutos.

Jasper asintió y se levantó, sacó su celular de su bolsillo. Después de unos momentos, repitió lo que Edward le había dicho por su teléfono, colgó, marcó nuevamente y repitió una vez más la información. Él marcó otro número mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación detrás de él.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Alice, sonriendo—. ¡Sera mejor que nos arreglemos!

El aire en el apartamento estaba tenso y optimista al mismo tiempo. Edward parecía el menos afectado, poniéndose sus botas y una camiseta blanca, como si él estuviera preparándose para ir a hacer un encargo.

Alice me llevó al final del pasillo, al dormitorio de Edward y frunció el ceño. —Tienes que cambiarte, Bella. No puedes usar eso en la lucha.

— ¡Llevaba un maldito cardigán la última vez y no dijiste nada! —Protesté.

—No pensé que irías la última vez. Toma —Me arrojó ropa—, Póntelo.

— ¡_No _usaré esto!

— ¡Vámonos! —Llamó Jasper desde la sala de estar.

— ¡Rápido! —dijo Alice bruscamente, corriendo hacia la habitación de Jasper.

Me puse la escotadísima y ajustada blusa amarilla sin mangas, y los pantalones vaqueros de corte bajo que Alice me lanzó, y luego deslicé mis pies en un par de tacones, pasé un cepillo por mi cabello mientras caminaba hacía final del pasillo. Alice salió de su habitación con un vestido corto de color verde y tacones que hacían juego, y cuando dimos vuelta en la esquina, Edward y Jasper estaban de pie en la puerta.

La boca Edward cayó abierta. —Oh, carajo no. ¿Está intentando matarme? Tienes que cambiarte, Pidge.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, mirando hacia abajo.

Alice puso sus manos en sus caderas. —Ella se ve linda, Ed, ¡Déjala en paz!

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó al final del pasillo. —Ponte una playera…y unos tenis. Algo cómodo.

— ¿Qué? ¿_Por qué_?

—Porque voy a estar más preocupado por quien está mirando tus tetas, en esa camiseta, que por Paul. —dijo, deteniéndose en su puerta.

— ¿Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba nada lo que todos los demás pensaran?

—Ese es un escenario diferente, Pigeon. —Edward bajó su mirada a mi pecho y luego la subió a mí rostro—. No puedes usar eso en la pelea, así que por favor… sólo… por favor sólo cámbiate. —Tartamudeó, empujándome a la habitación y encerrándome.

— ¡Edward! —grité. Pateando mis tacones y metiendo los pies en mis Converse. Luego me quité la blusa, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. Jalé sobre mi cabeza la primera camiseta de algodón que mis manos tocaron y luego corrí hacía el pasillo, deteniéndome en la puerta.

— ¿Mejor? —dije respirando con dificultad, peinando mi cabello en una cola de caballo.

— ¡Sí! —dijo Edward, aliviado—. ¡Vámonos!

Corrimos hasta el estacionamiento. Salté sobre la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Edward, mientras él arrancaba el motor, y nos fuimos, volando por el camino hacia la universidad. Sujeté fuertemente su cintura anticipadamente; la prisa de salir por la puerta había enviado adrenalina que estaba emergiendo por mis venas.

Edward condujo sobre la acera, estacionando su moto en las sombras detrás del edificio de artes liberales de Jefferson. Empujó sus gafas de sol a la cima de su cabeza y luego agarró mi mano, sonriendo mientras nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás del edificio. Se detuvo en una ventana abierta, cerca del suelo.

Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando caí en cuenta. —Estás bromeando.

Edward sonrió. —Esta es la entrada VIP. Deberías ver cómo entra todo el mundo.

Sacudí mí cabeza cuando el metió las piernas atraves de la ventana y desapareció. Me agaché y lo llamé inconscientemente: — ¡Edward!

—Aquí abajo, Pidge. Sólo entra con los pies primero, yo te atraparé.

— ¡Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a saltar hacia la oscuridad!

— ¡Yo te atraparé! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Ahora trae tu culo aquí!

Suspiré, tocando mi frente con mi mano. — ¡Esto es una locura!

Me senté, y rápidamente me empujé hacia delante, hasta que la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba colgando en la oscuridad. Me giré sobre mi estómago y estiré mis pies, buscando sentir el piso. Esperé que mis pies tocaran la mano de Edward, pero perdí mi agarre y chillé cuando caí hacia atrás. Un par de manos me agarraron, y escuché la voz de Edward en la oscuridad.

—Caes como una niña. —Se rió.

Descendió mis pies al suelo y, luego me adentró aún más en la oscuridad. Después de una docena de pasos, pude oír los gritos familiares de nombres y números, y luego la sala iluminada. Una linterna colocada en la esquina iluminaba la sala sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera distinguir la cara de Edward.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Esperar. Emmet tiene que decir su discurso antes de que yo entre.

Me puse nerviosa. — ¿Debo esperar aquí, o debo entrar? ¿A dónde voy cuando se inicia la pelea? ¿Dónde están Jasper y Ali?

—Fueron por el otro lado. Sólo sígueme, no te enviaré a ese agujero de tiburones sin mí. Permanece junto a Emmet, él evitará que te aplasten. No puedo estar cuidándote y lanzando golpes al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Aplastar?

—Va a venir más gente aquí esta noche. Paul es de State. Ellos tienen su propio círculo allí. Va a ser nuestra gente y su gente, por lo que el lugar va a ser una locura.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —Le pregunté.

Él sonrió, mirándome. —No. Aunque tú pareces un poco nerviosa.

—Tal vez. —admití.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no dejaré que me toque. Ni siquiera dejaré que me de uno para hacerlo sentir mejor.

— ¿Cómo vas a lograr _eso_?

Se encogió de hombros. —Normalmente dejo que me den uno, para que parezca justo.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Dejas que las personas te _golpeen_?

— ¿Qué tan divertido sería si sólo masacrara a alguien y nunca consiguieran darme un puñetazo? No es bueno para los negocios, nadie apostaría contra mí.

—Qué gran mierda. —dije, cruzando mis brazos.

Edward levantó una ceja. — ¿Piensas que estoy bromeando?

—Me cuesta creer que sólo consigues un golpe cuando _dejas _que te golpeen.

— ¿Te gustaría hacer una apuesta de eso, Bella Swan? —Él sonrió, con sus

ojos animados.

Sonreí. —Acepto esa apuesta. Creo que él te anotará uno.

— ¿Y si él no lo hace? ¿Qué ganaré? —preguntó. Me encogí de hombros, mientras que los gritos al otro lado del muro crecían hasta ser un rugido. Emmet saludó a la multitud y luego comenzó a decir las reglas.

La boca de Edward se extendía en una amplia sonrisa. —Si ganas, no tendré sexo durante un mes. —Levante una ceja y él sonrió de nuevo—. Pero si gano, tienes que estar conmigo durante un mes.

_— _¿_Qué_? ¡Me quedo contigo de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa? —Grité sobre el ruido.

—Que arreglaron las calderas en Morgan hoy. —Edward sonrió.

Una sonrisa presumida se extendió por mi cara mientras Emmet dijo el nombre de Edward. —Cualquier cosa vale la pena por verte intentar la abstinencia para variar.

Edward besó mi mejilla y luego salió, manteniéndose erguido. Lo seguí, y cuando pasé a la habitación de al lado, me sorprendí de ver el número de personas que se habían apretujado en el pequeño espacio. Todos estaban de pie, pero los empujones y los gritos sólo aumentaron una vez que entramos en la sala. Edward asintió en mi dirección, y luego la mano de Emmet estaba sobre mis hombros, jalándome a su lado.

Me incliné al oído de Emmet. —Apuesto dos a Edward. —dije.

Las cejas de Emmet se alzaron mientras me veía sacar dos Benjamins7 de mi bolsillo. Mantuvo a su palma extendida, y yo estampé los billetes en su mano.

7 Dos billetes de $100 dólares.

—No eres la Pollyanna8 que pensé que serías. —dijo, dándome una rápida mirada.

8 Se usa para describir a una persona que es optimista de manera exagerada, haciendo referencia a la novela del mismo nombre sobre una niña huérfana llamada _Pollyanna_, la cual siempre veía el lado bueno de todo.

Paul era por lo menos una cabeza más alto que Edward y tragué saliva cuando los vi de pie uno frente al otro. Paul era masivo, el doble del tamaño de Edward y músculo sólido. No podía ver la expresión de Edward, pero era evidente que a Paul se le había acabado la sangre.

Emmet presionó sus labios contra mi oído. —Puede que quieras taparte los oídos, gatita.

Puse mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, y Emmet sonó la bocina. En vez de atacar, Edward dio unos pasos atrás. Paul se balanceó y Edward lo esquivó por la derecha.

Paul osciló nuevamente y Edward lo eludió y quedó de lado.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Esto no es un combate de boxeo, Edward! —Gritó Emmet.

Edward aterrizó un puñetazo en la nariz de Paul. El volumen en el sótano era ensordecedor. Edward hundió un gancho izquierdo en la mandíbula de Paul, y mis manos volaron sobre mi boca cuando Paul intentó unos golpes más, cada uno encontró sólo el aire. Paul cayó contra su séquito cuando Edward le dio un codazo en la cara. Justo cuando pensaba que casi terminaba, Paul volvió a balancearse nuevamente. Golpe tras golpe, Paul no parecía poder mantenerse. Ambos hombres estaban cubiertos de sudor, y jadeé cuando Paul falló otro puñetazo, golpeado su mano en un pilar de cemento. Cuando él se dobló, sosteniendo su puño por debajo de él, Edward lo acabó.

Fue implacable, primero le dio con su rodilla en cara a Paul y luego lo golpeó repetidamente hasta que Paul tropezó y chocó con el suelo. El nivel del ruido creció cuando Emmet dejó mi lado para tirar el cuadro rojo en el rostro ensangrentado de Paul.

Edward desapareció detrás de sus fans y yo presioné mi espalda contra la pared, buscando el camino a la puerta por la que entramos. Cuando alcancé la luz de la linterna fue un alivio enorme. Me preocupaba ser derribada y pisoteada.

Mis ojos se quedaron enfocados en puerta, atenta a cualquier señal que la multitud comenzara a desparramarse en la pequeña habitación. Después de varios minutos, y ninguna señal de Edward, me preparé para regresar sobre mis pasos hasta la ventana. Con el número de personas tratando de salir a la vez, no estaba segura vagando por ahí.

Justo cuando comencé a caminar en la oscuridad, unos pasos crujieron contra el hormigón suelto en el suelo. Edward me buscaba en un ataque de pánico.

— ¡Pigeon!

— ¡Estoy aquí! —Lo llamé, corriendo a sus brazos.

Edward me volteó a ver y frunció el ceño. — ¡Casi me matas del susto! Por poco y tuve que comenzar otra pelea para conseguir llegar a ti... ¡Finalmente llego ahí y te has ido!

—Me alegro de que estás de vuelta. No deseaba perder mi camino en la oscuridad.

Toda preocupación dejó su rostro, y sonrió ampliamente. —Creo que has perdido la apuesta.

Emmet llegó, me miró y, luego miró encolerizada a Edward. —Tenemos que hablar.

Edward me guiñó un ojo. —Quédate aquí. Ya regreso.

Desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Emmet alzó su voz un par de veces, pero no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Edward volvió, metiendo un fajo de billetes en su bolsillo, y luego me ofreció una media sonrisa. —Vas a necesitar más ropa.

— ¿En serio vas a hacer que me quedé contigo durante un _mes_?

— ¿Habrías hecho que yo no tuviera sexo durante un mes?

Me reí, sabiendo que lo haría. —Mejor detengámonos en Morgan.

Edward dijo radiante: —Esto será interesante.

Cuando Emmet pasó caminando, estampó mis ganancias en mi palma, retirándose hacia la turba que se estaba dispersando.

Edward levantó una ceja. — ¿Apostaste?

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. —Pensé que debería tener la experiencia completa.

Me llevó a la ventana y luego trepó fuera, dándose la vuelta para ayudarme a subir y salir al aire fresco de la noche. Los grillos se escuchaban en las sombras, deteniéndose, sólo lo suficiente, para permitir que pasáramos. La hierba, que había forrado la acera, se entrelazaba en la suave brisa, recordándome el sonido que el océano hace cuando no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar las olas romper. No hacía demasiado calor o demasiado frío; era una noche perfecta.

— ¿Por qué razón quieres me quede contigo, de todos modos? —Le pregunté.

Edward se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. —No sé. Todo es mejor cuando estás cerca.

La agradable calidez que sentí por sus palabras rápidamente se desvaneció con la visión de rojo, manchas ensuciaban su camiseta. —Ew. Estás cubierto de sangre.

Edward miró con indiferencia, y luego abrió la puerta, haciéndome señas para que entrara. Pasé con rapidez junto a Jessica, que estudiaba en su cama, encerrada entre los libros de texto que la rodeaban.

—Las calderas fueron arregladas esta mañana. —dijo.

—Eso escuché. —dije buscando en mi armario.

—Hola. —Edward le dijo a Jessica.

El rostro de Jessica se retorció, mientras analizaba la figura ensangrentada y sudorosa de Edward.

—Edward, esta es mi compañera de habitación, Jessica Stanley. Jessica, Edward Cullen.

—Encantada de conocerte. —dijo Jessica, empujando sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz. Ella observó mis abultadas maletas.

— ¿Te vas a mudar?

—Nop. Perdí una apuesta.

Edward irrumpió en carcajadas, agarrando mis maletas. — ¿Lista?

—Sí. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir llevar todo esto a tu apartamento? Vinimos en tu moto.

Edward sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular. Llevó mis maletas a la calle, y minutos más tarde, el Charger clásico negro de Jasper se detuvo.

La ventana del lado del pasajero bajó y Alice asomó su cabeza. — ¡Hola, Pollita!

—Hey, tú. Las calderas funcionan de nuevo en Morgan, ¿Aún te quedaras con Jasper?

Ella guiñó un ojo. —Sí, pensé en quedarme esta noche. Escuché que perdiste una apuesta.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Edward cerró la camioneta y Jasper arrancó, con Alice chillando cuando cayó hacia atrás en el asiento.

Caminamos hacia su Harley, y cuando envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, él descansó su mano en la mía.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras allí esta noche, Pidge. Nunca me he divertido tanto en una pelea en mi vida.

Recargué mi barbilla sobre su hombro y sonreí. —Eso fue porque estabas tratando de ganar nuestra apuesta.

Él giró su cuello para que su cara quedara frente a la mía. —Maldita sea que si no lo estaba.

No había ninguna diversión en sus ojos, estaba serio, y él quería que yo lo viera.

Mis cejas que se alzaron. — ¿Esa es la razón por la que estabas de mal humor hoy? ¿Por qué sabías habían arreglado las calderas, y yo me iría esta noche?

Edward no respondió; sólo sonrió mientras arrancaba su motocicleta. El viaje al apartamento fue inusitadamente lento. En cada semáforo, Edward cubriría bien mis manos con las suyas o descansaba su mano en mi rodilla. Las líneas se estaban difuminándose nuevamente, y me pregunté cómo sería pasar un mes juntos y no arruinarlo todo. Los cabos sueltos de nuestra amistad se enredaban de una manera que nunca imaginé.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del apartamento, el Charger de Jasper estaba en su lugar habitual.

Di dos pasos hacia delante. —Siempre odio cuando ellos han estado en casa durante un rato. Siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlos.

—Acostumbrarte. Este será tu lugar por las próximas cuatro semanas —Edward sonrió y me dio la espalda—. Súbete.

— ¿_Qué_? —Sonreí.

—Vamos, te cargaré.

Reí y subí a su espalda, entrelazado mis dedos en su pecho cuando él corrió por las escaleras. Alice abrió la puerta antes de que lográramos llegar a la parte superior y sonrió.

—Mírense ustedes dos. Si yo no los conociera mejor…

—Olvídalo, Ali. —dijo Jasper desde el sofá.

Alice sonrió como si ella hubiera dicho demasiado, y luego abrió aún más la puerta, para que pudiéramos pasar. Edward se desplomó contra el sillón reclinable. Grité cuando se recostó sobre mí.

—Estás terriblemente alegre esta noche, Ed. ¿Qué lo ocasiona? —Alice apremió.

Me incliné para ver su rostro. Nunca lo había visto tan contento.

—Acabo de ganar una gran cantidad de dinero, Ali. Dos veces lo que pensé que ganaría. ¿Por qué no estaría feliz?

Alice sonrió. —No, es algo más. —dijo, viendo como la mano de Edward acariciaba mi pierna. Ella tenía razón; él estaba diferente. Había un aire de paz a su alrededor, casi como si algún tipo de nueva alegría se hubiera establecido en su alma.

—Ali. —advirtió Jasper.

—Bien, hablaré acerca de algo más. ¿No te invitó Jacob a la fiesta de Sig Tau este fin de semana, Bella?

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció y se giró hacia mí, esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Er…si? ¿No vamos a ir todos?

—Allí estaré. —dijo Jasper, distraído por la televisión.

—Y eso significa que yo voy. —sonrió Alice, mirando expectante a Edward.

Edward me miró por un momento y luego dio un codazo a mi pierna. — ¿Él va a pasar a recogerte o algo?

—No, sólo me dijo sobre la fiesta.

La boca de Alice se extendió en una sonrisa maliciosa, casi meciéndose en anticipación. —Aunque dijo que él podría verte allí. Es muy lindo.

Edward le lanzó una mirada irritada a Alice y luego me miró. — ¿Irás?

—Le dije que lo haría. —Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Tú?

—Sí. —dijo sin vacilar.

La atención de Jasper se dirigió a Edward entonces. —La semana pasada dijiste que no irías.

—Cambié de parecer, Jasper, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Nada. —murmuró, retirándose a su dormitorio.

Alice frunció su ceño hacia Edward. —Tú sabes cuál es el problema —dijo—. ¿Por qué no dejas de volverlo loco y sólo acabas con eso? —Se unió a Jasper en su habitación y sus voces fueron reducidas a murmullos detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Bueno, me alegro de que todos los demás lo sepan. —dije.

Edward se levantó. —Voy a tomar una ducha rápida.

— ¿Sucede algo con ellos? —Le pregunté.

—No, él sólo está paranoico.

—Es debido a _nosotros_. —adiviné. Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron y asintió.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté, viéndolo sospechosamente.

—Tienes razón. Es por nosotros. No te duermas, ¿Está bien? Quiero hablarte acerca de algo.

Caminó hacia atrás unos pasos y desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño. Retorcí mi pelo en mi dedo, dándole vueltas a la manera en que enfatizó la palabra _nosotros _y la mirada en su rostro cuando la había dicho. Me preguntaba si de hecho se había equivocado, y si finalmente yo era la única que consideraba que Edward y yo sólo éramos amigos.

Jasper salió abruptamente de su habitación, y Alice corrió tras él. — ¡Jasper, no lo hagas! —Le rogó.

Él miró atrás, a la puerta del baño, y luego a mí.

El volumen de su voz era bajo, pero enojado. —Lo prometiste, Bella. Cuando te dije que tuvieras juicio. ¡No me refería a que ustedes dos se involucraran!

¡Pensé que sólo eran amigos!

—Lo somos. —dije, aturdida por su ataque sorpresa.

—No. ¡No lo son! —dijo furioso.

Alice tocó su hombro. —Bebé, te dije que estará bien.

Retiró su agarre. — ¿Por qué presionas esto, Ali? ¡Te dije lo que va a suceder!

Ella agarró su rostro con ambas manos. — ¡Y yo te dije que no lo haré! ¿No confías en mí?

Jasper suspiró, mirándola a ella, a mí, y luego se fue pisando fuerte a su habitación.

Alice de dejó caer en el sillón reclinable junto a mí y bufó. —Simplemente no puedo conseguir meterle en la cabeza que si Edward y tú funcionan o no lo hacen, no nos afecta. Pero él no me cree.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Ali? Edward y yo no estamos juntos. Sólo somos amigos. Lo escuchaste temprano… él no está interesado en mí de esa manera.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?

—Bueno, sí.

— ¿Y lo _crees_?

Yo me encogí de hombros. —No importa. Nunca podrá ocurrir. Me dijo que él no me ve así, le tiene fobia al compromiso, sería difícil para mí encontrar una chica aparte de ti con la que él no ha dormido, y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No puedo creer Jasper piense lo contrario.

—Porque no sólo él conoce a Edward… él ha hablado con Edward, Bella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Ali? —Jasper la llamó desde el dormitorio.

Alice suspiró. —Eres mi mejor amiga. Creo que te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a veces. Los veo juntos, y la única diferencia entre Jasper y yo, y Edward y tú, es que nosotros tenemos sexo. ¿Aparte de eso? No hay diferencia.

—Hay una _enorme _diferencia. ¿Jasper trae diferentes chicas a la casa cada noche? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta mañana para salir con un chico con claras citas potenciales? Sabes que no me puedo involucrar con Edward, Ali. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo estamos discutiendo.

La expresión de Alice se convirtió en decepción. —No estoy viendo cosas, Bella. Has pasado casi cada momento con él durante el último mes. Admítelo, tienes sentimientos por él.

—Supéralo, Ali. —dijo Edward, apretando su toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Alice y yo saltamos al sonido de la voz de Edward, y cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos, pude ver que la felicidad se había ido. Caminó por el pasillo sin decir otra palabra, y Alice me miró con una expresión triste.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error. —susurró—. No necesitas ir a esa fiesta para encontrar un chico, tienes uno que está loco por ti aquí. —dijo, dejándome sola.

Me mecí en el sillón reclinable, todo lo que había sucedido en la semana pasada se reprodujo en mi mente. Jasper estaba enfadado conmigo, Alice estaba decepcionada en mí, y Edward… había pasó de ser la persona más feliz que nunca había visto, a estar tan ofendido que no hablaba. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para subirme a la cama con él, estuve mirando el reloj cambiar minuto a minuto.

Había pasado una hora cuando Edward salió de su habitación y se dirigió al final del pasillo. Cuando rodeó la esquina, esperaba que él me pidiera que fuera a la cama, pero él iba vestido y tenía las llaves de su motocicleta en su mano. Sus gafas de sol escondían sus ojos, y puso un cigarrillo en su boca antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Saldrás? —Le pregunté, sentada—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Fuera. —dijo, abriendo la puerta, y luego azotándola detrás de él.

Me volví a recostar en el sillón y lancé un resoplido. De alguna manera me había convertido en el villano y no tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado llegar aquí.

Cuando el reloj sobre la televisión señaló las dos de la mañana, finalmente renuncie y fui a la cama. El colchón era solitario sin él, y la idea de llamar a su celular se mantuvo arrastrándose por mi mente. Casi me había

quedado dormida cuando la motocicleta de Edward entró en el estacionamiento. Dos puertas de automóviles se cerraron poco después, y luego varios pares de pasos subieron las escaleras. Edward luchó con la cerradura, y luego abrió la puerta. Él se rió y dijo algo entre dientes y entonces escuché voces femeninas, no una, sino dos. Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido distintivo de besos y gemidos. Mi corazón se hundió, e instantáneamente estuve enfadada por sentirme de esa manera. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando una de las chicas chilló y entonces estuve segura de que el sonido siguiente fue el de ellos tres desplomándose en el sofá.

Consideré pedirle a Alice sus llaves, pero la puerta de Jasper estaba directamente a la vista del sofá, y mi estómago no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser testigo de la imagen que venía junto con los ruidos en la sala de estar. Enteré mi cabeza bajo la almohada y luego cerré mis ojos cuando se abrió la puerta. Edward caminó a través de la habitación, abrió el cajón superior mesilla de noche, tomó unos condones, y luego, cerró el cajón y corrió por el pasillo. Las chicas se rieron por lo que pareció ser una media hora, y luego todo estuvo silencioso.

Segundos más tarde, gemidos y gritos llenaron el apartamento. Sonaba como si una película pornográfica estuviera siendo filmada en la sala de estar. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y sacudí la cabeza. Donde fuera que estuvieran las líneas que habían estado borrosas o desapareciendo en la última semana, habían surgido un impenetrable muro de piedra en su lugar. Sacudí mis ridículas emociones, obligándome a relajarme. Edward era Edward, y éramos, sin duda, amigos, y sólo amigos.

El griterío, y otros ruidos nauseabundos se acabaron después de una hora, seguidos de quejas y murmuraciones por parte de las mujeres, después de ser despedidas. Edward se dio una ducha y luego se desplomó en su lado de la cama, dándome la espalda. Incluso después de su ducha, olía como si hubiera bebió suficiente whisky para sedar a caballo, y yo estaba lívida de saber que él había manejado su motocicleta a casa en ese estado.

Después de que desapareció la incomodidad, y la ira se debilitó, aún no podía dormir. Incluso cuando las respiraciones Edward fueron profundas, me senté a mirar el reloj. El sol iba a salir en menos de una hora. Retiré las cobijas de mí, caminé por el pasillo y tomé una manta del gabinete de la sala. La única prueba del trío de Edward eran dos paquetes de preservativos vacíos en el suelo. Pasé sobre ellos y me dejé caer sobre el reclinable. Cerré mis ojos.

Cuando los volví a abrir, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados tranquilamente en el sofá mirando una muda televisión. El sol había iluminado el apartamento y me estremecí cuando mi espalda se quejó por cualquier intento de movimiento.

La atención de Alice fue rápidamente a mí. — ¿Bella? —dijo, corriendo a mi lado. Me miró con ojos cautelosos. Ella estaba esperando enojo, o lágrimas o algún otro arrebato de carga emocional.

Jasper lucía miserable. —Lamento lo de anoche, Bella. Esto es mi culpa.

Sonreí. —Está bien, Jasper. No tienes que pedir disculpas.

Alice y Jasper compartieron una mirada y luego ella agarró mi mano. —Edward fue a la tienda. Él está…_ugh_, no importa como está. Empaqué tus cosas y te llevaré a los dormitorios antes de que él esté en casa, así no tendrás que lidiar con él.

No fue hasta ese momento que me dieron ganas de llorar; Estaba sido echada.

Luché para mantener mi voz suave antes de hablar. — ¿Tengo tiempo para tomar una ducha?

Alice sacudió su cabeza. —Sólo vámonos, Bella, no quiero que tengas que verlo. Él no merece que…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Edward entró caminando, con los brazos llenos de bolsas de comestibles. Caminó directamente a la cocina, trabajando frenéticamente para meter las latas y cajas en los gabinetes.

—Cuando Pidge se despierte, hágamelo saber, ¿Vale? —dijo, en una voz suave—. Traje espagueti, mezcla para panqueques, y fresas, y esa avena de mierda con los paquetes de chocolate, y a ella le gusta el cereal de Fruity Pebbles9, ¿Verdad, Ali? —Preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

9 Cereal con los personajes de los dibujos animados _Los Picapiedra_.

Cuando me vio, se congeló. Después de una pausa incómoda, su expresión se derritió y su voz era suave y dulce. —Hola, Pigeon.

Yo no podía haber estado más confundida si hubiera despertado en un país extranjero. Nada tenía sentido. Al principio pensé que había sido botada y Edward llega con bolsas llenas de mi comida favorita.

Dio unos pasos hacia la sala, metiendo nerviosamente sus manos en los bolsillos. — ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge? Voy a hacerte algunos panqueques. O hay uh… hay avena. Y he conseguido alguna de esa mierda espumosa rosa con la que las chicas se afeitan y una secadora de pelo y… a…. un momento, está aquí. —dijo, corriendo a la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró, y luego dio vuelta a la esquina, el color había abandonado su rostro. Tomó una respiración profunda y juntó sus cejas. —Tus cosas están empacadas.

—Lo sé. —dije.

—Te vas. —dijo, derrotado.

Miré a Alice, quien miraba a Edward con ira, como si ella quisiera matarlo. — ¿Realmente esperabas que ella permaneciera aquí?

—Bebé —susurró Jasper.

—No me provoques, Jasper. No te atrevas a defenderlo de mí. —Alice explotó.

Edward parecía desesperado. —Lo siento tanto, Pidge. Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Vamos, Bella. —dijo Alice. Se levantó y tiró de mi brazo.

Edward dio un paso, pero Alice lo apuntó con su dedo. — ¡Dios, ayúdame, Edward! ¡Si intentas detenerla, te empaparé en gasolina y prenderé fuego mientras duermes!

—Alice. —dijo Jasper, sonado un poco desesperado. Pude ver que él estaba dividido entre su primo y la mujer que amaba, y me sentí terrible por él. La situación era exactamente como la que él había estado tratando de evitar todo el tiempo.

—Estoy _bien_. —dije, exasperada por la tensión en la sala.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que estás _bien_? —preguntó Jasper, casi esperanzado.

Rodé mis ojos. —Edward trajo mujeres a casa del bar anoche, ¿Y qué?

Alice parecía preocupada. —Uh, Bella. ¿Estás diciendo que estás bien con lo que pasó?

Los miré a todos. —Edward puede traer a casa a quien quiera. Es su apartamento.

Alice me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, Jasper estaba al borde de una sonrisa y Edward parecía peor que antes.

— ¿Tú no empacaste sus cosas? —preguntó Edward.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré el reloj; pasaban de las dos de la tarde. —No, y ahora voy a tener que desempacar todo. Todavía tengo que comer, ducharme y vestirme… —dije, caminando hacia el baño. Una vez que cerré la puerta detrás de mí me recosté contra ella y me se deslicé hasta el suelo. Estaba segura de que había hecho enojar a Alice más allá de poder reconciliarnos, pero le hice una promesa a Jasper y tenía la intención de mantener mi palabra.

Un suave golpe en la puerta se escuchó encima de mí. — ¿Pidge? —dijo Edward.

— ¿Sí? —dije, tratando de sonar normal.

— ¿Te vas a quedar?

—Puedo irme si quieres que lo haga, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

La puerta vibraba a causa de los suaves golpes que Edward le daba con su frente. —No quiero que te vayas, pero no te culparía si lo hicieras.

— ¿Estás diciendo que estoy liberada de la apuesta?

Hubo una larga pausa. —Si digo que sí, ¿Te irás?

—Bueno, sí. Yo no vivo aquí, tonto —dije, forzando una pequeña risa.

—Entonces no, la apuesta sigue en pie.

Miré hacia arriba y sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas hacían que me ardieran los ojos. No tenía idea de por qué estaba llorando, pero no podía detenerlo.

— ¿Puedo tomar una ducha, ahora?

—Sí… —Suspiró.

Escuché los zapatos de Alice entrar en la sala y pasando fuerte junto a Edward. —Eres un bastardo egoísta. —Gruñó, azotando la puerta de Jasper tras de ella.

Me levanté del suelo, abrí la llave de la regadera y luego me desnudé, tirando de la cortina detrás de mí.

Después de otro golpe en la puerta, Edward aclaró su garganta. — ¿Pigeon? Traje algunas de tus cosas.

—Sólo déjalas en el lavamanos. Yo me encargo.

Edward entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. —Estaba enojado. Te escuché escupirle todo lo que está mal conmigo a Alice y me enfureció. Sólo quería salir, y tomar unas copas, y tratar de entender algunas cosas, pero antes que lo supiera, estaba borracho y esas chicas… —Hizo una pausa—. Me desperté esta mañana y no estabas en la cama, y cuando te encontré en el sillón reclinable y vi los paquetes en el piso, me sentí enfermo.

—Simplemente podrías haberme preguntado en lugar de gastar todo ese dinero en el supermercado para sobornarme para quedarme.

—No me importa el dinero, Pidge. Tenía miedo de que te fueras y nunca me hablaras de nuevo.

Me estremecí ante su explicación. No me había detenido a pensar en cómo le haría sentir el oírme hablar sobre lo mal que él estaba para mí, y ahora la situación estaba demasiado desordenada para salvarla.

—No quise herir tus sentimientos. —dije, parada bajo el agua.

—Sé que no lo hiciste. Y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora, porque jodí todo… como siempre lo hago.

— ¿Ed?

— ¿Sí?

—No conduzcas ebrio en tu moto, ¿Está bien?

Esperé durante un minuto completo, hasta que finalmente tomó una respiración profunda y habló. —Sí, está bien. —dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob Black

—Adelante. —dije, escuchando un golpe en la puerta.

Edward entró y se quedó inmóvil en la puerta. —Vaya.

Sonreí y miré mi vestido. Era una falda corta, era sin duda más atrevido de lo que había llevado en el pasado. El material era delgado y negro. Jake estaría en esa fiesta y yo tenía toda la intención de que me notara.

—Te ves increíble. —dijo mientras yo me ponía mis zapatillas.

Le di un gesto de aprobación a su camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros.

—Tú también te ves bien.

Sus mangas estaban enrolladas por encima de los codos, dejando al descubierto los intrincados tatuajes en sus antebrazos. Me di cuenta de que su brazalete favorito de cuero negro estaba alrededor de su muñeca cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Alice y Jasper nos esperaban en la sala.

—Jake se va a mear a sí mismo cuando te vea. —Alice rió mientras Jasper dirigía el camino al coche.

Edward abrió la puerta y me deslicé en el asiento trasero del Charger de Jasper. A pesar de que ambos habíamos ocupado ese asiento en innumerables ocasiones, de pronto fue incomodo estar sentada a su lado.

Los autos se alineaban en la calle, algunos incluso estaban estacionados sobre el césped. La Casa estaba a reventar y la gente aún seguía llegando caminando por la calle desde los dormitorios. Jasper se estacionó sobre el césped en la parte posterior, Alice y yo seguimos a los chicos al interior.

Edward me trajo un vaso de plástico rojo lleno de cerveza y luego se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído. —No tomes nada de nadie que no sea Jasper o yo. No quiero que nadie agregue algo en tu bebida.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Nadie va a poner nada en mi bebida, Edward.

—Sólo no aceptes nada que no venga de mí, ¿De acuerdo? Ya no estás en Forks, Pigeon.

—No había escuchado eso antes. —dije sarcásticamente, tomando un trajo.

Una hora y media pasó y Jake aún seguía sin aparecer.

Alice y Jasper bailaban una canción lenta en la sala cuando Edward tiró de mi mano. — ¿Quieres bailar?

—No gracias. —dije.

Su cara se ensombreció.

Toqué su hombro. —Estoy cansada, Ed.

Puso su mano sobre la mía y comenzó a hablar, pero cuando miré más allá de él, vi que Jake estaba caminando hacia nosotros.

Edward se dio cuenta de mi expresión y volteó.

— ¡Hola, Bella! ¡Viniste! —Sonrió Jacob.

—Sí, hemos estado aquí desde una hora o algo así. —le dije, retirando mi mano del agarre de Edward.

— ¡Te ves increíble! —Gritó sobre la música.

— ¡Gracias! —Le sonreí, lanzándole una mirada a Edward. Sus labios estaban juntos y una línea se había formado entre sus cejas.

Jake asintió con la cabeza hacia la sala y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Arrugué mi nariz y sacudí la cabeza. —No, estoy un poco cansada.

Entonces, Jake miró a Edward. —Pensé que no vendrías.

—Cambié de opinión. —dijo Edward, irritado por tener que dar explicaciones.

—Ya veo. —dijo Jacob, mirándome a mí—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

Asentí con la cabeza y luego seguí a Jake por las escaleras. Él se detuvo, tomando mi mano mientras subíamos al segundo piso. Cuando llegamos a la parte superior, él abrió un par de puertas francesas hacia el balcón.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó.

—Sólo un poco. —le dije, sonriendo cuando vi que él se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió mis hombros—. Gracias.

— ¿Estás aquí con Edward?

—Viajamos juntos.

La cara de Jake se extendió en una amplia sonrisa y luego miró hacia el césped. Un grupo de chicas estaban agrupadas, con los brazos alrededor de ellas para combatir contra el frío. Papel crepe y latas de cerveza estaban sobre

la hierba, junto a ellas botellas de licor vacías. Entre el alboroto, los hermanos Sig Tau estaban de pie alrededor de su obra maestra: una pirámide de barriles decorados con luces blancas.

Jake meneó la cabeza. —Este lugar estará destruido por la mañana. El equipo de limpieza va a estar ocupado.

— ¿Tienen un equipo de limpieza?

—Sí. —sonrió—. Los llamamos _estudiantes de primer año_.

—Pobre Jasper.

—Él no está en el equipo. Él obtiene un pase porque es primo de Edward y él no vive en la Casa.

— ¿Tú vives en la Casa?

Jake asintió con la cabeza. —Los últimos dos años. Necesito conseguir un apartamento, de todos modos. Necesito un lugar más tranquilo para estudiar.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿estás matriculándote en Negocios?

—Biología, con especialidad en Anatomía. Me falta sólo un año más, tomar el MCAT10 y después espero asistir a Harvard Med.

10 Medical College Adimision Test es un examen computarizado para los futuros estudiantes de medicina en . y Canadá.

11 Es un examen de razonamiento para ingresar a la universidad en . La máxima calificación es, de acuerdo con la escala del 2006, 2400.

12 El Alicen College Testing (ACT por sus siglas en inglés) es un examen de rendimiento escolar para la escuela secundaria y admisiones universitarias en . La máxima puntación es 36.

— ¿Ya sabes si has sido aceptado?

—Mi papá fue a Harvard. Quiero decir, no estoy seguro, pero él es un ex alumno generoso si sabes a lo que me refiero. Tengo calificaciones perfectas, obtuve dos mil doscientos en mi SAT11, treinta y seis en mi ACT12. Estoy en una buena posición para un lugar.

— ¿Tu padre es médico?

Jake lo confirmó con una sonrisa afable.

—Es cirujano ortopedista.

—Impresionante.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó.

—Aún no he decido.

—La típica respuesta de un estudiante de primer año.

Suspiré de manera dramática. —Supongo que he arruinado las posibilidades de ser excepcional.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Captaste mi atención desde el primer día de clase. ¿Qué estás haciendo en cálculo para tercer año como estudiante de primer año?

Sonreí y torcí el pelo alrededor de mi dedo. —Las matemáticas son fácil para mí. Tomé las clases en la escuela secundaria y dos cursos de verano en el

Estado de Washington.

—Eso sí es impresionante. —dijo.

Nos quedamos de pie en el balcón durante una hora, hablando de todo, desde los restaurantes locales hasta cómo me hice tan buena amiga con Edward.

—Yo no lo mencionaría, pero los dos parecen ser el tema de conversación.

—Genial. —murmuré.

—Es raro para Edward. Él no crea amistades con las mujeres. Él tiende a ser el enemigo la mayoría del tiempo.

—Oh, yo no lo sé. He visto unas cuantas que tienen pérdida de memoria a corto plazo o son demasiado indulgentes cuando se relaciona a él.

Jake se echó a reír. —La gente simplemente no entiende su relación. Tienes que admitir que es un poco ambigua.

— ¿Estás preguntándome si me acuesto con él?

Él sonrió. —No estarías aquí con él si lo hicieras. Lo conozco desde que tenía catorce años y soy muy consciente de la forma en que opera. Tengo curiosidad sobre su amistad, sin embargo.

—Eso es lo que es. —me encogí de hombros—. Salimos, comemos, vemos T.V., estudiamos y discutimos. Eso es todo.

Jake rió en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza ante mi honestidad. —He oído que eres la única persona con el derecho de poner a Edward en su lugar. Eso es un título honorífico.

—Como sea. Él no es tan malo como todo el mundo le hace ser.

El cielo se puso morado y después rosa cuando el sol se abrió paso por encima del horizonte. Jake miró su reloj, mirando por encima de la barandilla a la pequeña multitud en el césped. —Parece que la fiesta ha terminado.

—Será mejor que encuentre a Jasper y Ali.

— ¿Te importaría si te llevo a casa? —Preguntó.

Traté de controlar mi emoción. —No, en absoluto. Se lo dejaré saber a Alice —Entré por la puerta y después me encogí antes de darme la vuelta—. ¿Sabes dónde vive Edward?

Jake levantó sus gruesas cejas. —Sí, ¿por qué?

—Ahí es donde me estoy quedando. —le dije, preparándome para su reacción.

— ¿Te estás _quedando _con _Edward_?

—De hecho, perdí una apuesta, así que estaré allí por un mes.

— ¿Un mes?

—Es una larga historia. —me encogí de hombros tímidamente.

— ¿Pero ustedes sólo son amigos?

—Sí.

—Entonces te llevaré a casa de Edward. —sonrió.

Troté por las escaleras para buscar a Alice y pasé junto a un Edward sombrío, que parecía estar molesto con la chica borracha que hablaba con él. Él me siguió hasta la sala mientras yo tiraba del vestido de Alice.

—Si quieren pueden adelantarse. Jake ofreció llevarme a casa.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Alice con el entusiasmo en sus ojos.

— ¿_Qué_? —preguntó Edward, enojado.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Le preguntó Alice.

Él miró a Alice y luego me llevó hasta la esquina, su mandíbula revoloteando

bajo su piel. —Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Saqué mi brazo de su agarre. —Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Edward.

—Al demonio si no lo es. No dejaré que viajes a casa con un completo extraño. ¿Y si trata aprovecharse de ti?

— ¡_Bien_! ¡Él es lindo!

La expresión de Edward cambió de la sorpresa a la ira, y me preparé para lo que podría decir después. — ¿_Jacob Black_, Pidge? ¿En serio? _Jacob Black_, —repitió con desdén—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese, de todos modos?

Me crucé de brazos. —Ya está bien, Ed. Estás comportándote como un idiota.

Se inclinó, aparentemente nervioso. —Lo mataré si te toca.

—Me _gusta_. —le dije, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Él pareció sorprendido por mi confesión y luego su expresión se volvió severa.

—Está bien. Si terminas debajo de él en el asiento trasero de su coche, después no vengas llorando conmigo.

Mi boca se abrió, ofendida y furiosa al instante.

—No te preocupes, _no lo haré_. —le dije, alejándome de él.

Edward me agarró del brazo y suspiró, mirándome sobre su hombro. —No quise decir eso, Pidge. Si él te lastima, si tan sólo te hace sentir incómoda, sólo házmelo saber.

La ira se desvaneció y dejé caer mis hombros. —Sé que no lo quisiste. Pero tienes que ponerle un _alto _a este gran exceso de sobre protección de hermano mayor que tienes.

Edward se echó a reír. —No estoy jugando el papel del hermano mayor, Pigeon. Nada de eso.

Jake apareció en la esquina y se metió las manos en el interior de los bolsillos, ofreciéndome su codo. — ¿Todo listo?

Edward apretó la mandíbula y di un paso hacia el otro lado de Jake para distraerlo de la expresión de Edward. —Sí, vámonos. —Tomé el brazo de Jake y caminé con él unos poco pasos antes de volverme para decirle adiós a Edward, pero él estaba taladrando con la mirada la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jacob. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia mí y sus rasgos se suavizaron.

—_Ya basta_. —dije a traves de mis dientes, siguiendo a Jake entre la multitud hacia su coche.

—Es ese plateado. —Los faros de su coche parpadearon dos veces cuando él presionó la llave inalámbrica.

Él abrió la puerta del pasajero y reí.

— ¿Conduces un Porsche?

—Ella no sólo es un Porsche. Ella es un Porsche 911 GT3. Hay una diferencia.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Es el amor de tu vida? —Le dije, citando la declaración de Edward acerca de su motocicleta.

—No, es sólo un coche. El amor de mi vida será una mujer con mi apellido.

Me permití una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de no parecer excesivamente afectada por su declaración. Él tomó mi mano para ayudarme a entrar en el coche y cuando él se sentó al volante, apoyó la cabeza en contra de su asiento y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué harás esta noche?

— ¿Esta noche? —Le pregunté.

—Ya es de mañana. Y quiero invitarte a cenar antes de que alguien se me

adelante.

Una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara. —No tengo ningún plan.

— ¿Te recogeré a las seis?

—Está bien. —dije, mirándolo tomar mis dedos entre los suyos.

Jake me llevó directamente a casa de Edward, manteniéndose al límite de velocidad y mi mano en la suya. Se puso detrás de la Harley, y al igual que antes, me abrió la puerta. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta, él se inclinó para besar mi mejilla.

—Descansa un poco. Nos vemos esta noche. —me susurró al oído.

—Adiós. —sonreí, girando el pomo. Cuando la empuje, la puerta cedió y me lanzó hacia adelante.

Edward me agarró del brazo antes de caer. —Tranquila.

Me volví para ver a Jake mirándonos con una expresión incómoda. Se inclinó para mirar en el apartamento. — ¿Ninguna joven humillada, varada, que tenga que darle un aventón a casa?

Edward miró a Jacob. —No empieces conmigo.

Jake sonrió y guiñó un ojo. —Siempre estoy dándole problemas. No tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo a menudo desde que él se dio cuenta que es más fácil si consigue que ellas lleguen aquí en sus propios autos.

—Supongo que eso sí simplifica las cosas. —dije, bromeando.

—No es gracioso, Pidge.

— ¿Pidge?

—Es uh… una abreviatura de Pigeon. Es sólo un apodo, ni siquiera sé de dónde lo sacó. —le dije. Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí incómoda con el nombre que Edward me había concedido en la noche que nos conocimos.

—Tendrás que contármelo cuando lo averigües. Suena como una buena historia. —sonrió Jacob—. Buenas noches, Bella.

— ¿Quieres decir buenos días? —dije, viéndolo trotar por las escaleras.

—Eso también. —gritó con una sonrisa dulce.

Edward cerró la puerta y tuve retirar mi cabeza antes de que me golpeara con ella. — ¿Qué? —pregunté.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Yo le seguí y luego salté sobre un pie para retirar uno de mis tacones. —Él es bueno, Ed.

Suspiró y se acercó a mí. —Te vas a lastimar. —dijo, enganchando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura con una mano y quitando mis zapatillas con la otra. Los arrojó en el armario y luego se quitó la camisa, caminando hacia la cama.

Abrí la cremallera de mi vestido y lo deslicé por mis caderas, pateándolo hacia la esquina. Tiré una camiseta sobre mi cabeza, después desabroché el sujetador, retirándolo a traves de la manga de mi camisa. Cuando acomodé mi pelo en un moño en la parte superior de mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que él me miraba.

—Estoy segura que no hay nada que no hayas visto antes. —le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me deslicé bajo las sábanas y me recosté en contra de mi almohada. Él se desabrochó el cinturón y tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo, quitándoselos.

Esperé mientras él permanecía en silencio por un momento. Yo estaba de espaldas a él, así que me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, de pie al lado de la cama en silencio. La cama cóncavo cuando finalmente se arrastró sobre el colchón junto a mí y me puse rígida cuando su mano se posó en mi cadera.

—No fui a una pelea esta noche. —dijo—. Emmet llamó. Pero no fui.

— ¿_Por qué_? —dije, volviéndome hacia él.

—Quería asegurarme de que llegaras a casa.

Arrugué la nariz. —No hace falta que me cuides.

Él trazó la longitud de mi brazo con su dedo, enviando escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. —Lo sé. Creo que todavía me siento mal por la otra noche.

—Te dije que no me importaba.

Se sostuvo sobre su codo, el ceño fruncido dudosamente en su cara. — ¿Es por eso que dormiste en el sillón? ¿Por qué no te importaba?

—No podía conciliar el sueño después de que… tus amigas se fueron.

—Dormiste demasiado bien en el sillón. ¿Por qué no sólo dormiste conmigo?

— ¿Quieres decir junto a un hombre que todavía olía como un par de moscas de bar que acababa de enviar a casa? ¡No lo sé! ¡Qué egoísta de mi parte!

Edward hizo una mueca. —Te dije que lo siento.

—Y yo te dije que no me importaba. Buenas noches. —le dije, volviéndome hacia el otro lado.

Unos instantes de silencio pasaron. Él deslizó la mano en la parte superior de mi almohada, colocando su mano sobre la mía. Acarició las delicadas partes de piel entre los dedos y luego apretó los labios contra mi pelo. —Estuve tan preocupado de que no me dirigieras la palabra de nuevo… creo que es peor que seas indiferente.

Mis ojos se cerraron. — ¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward? No quieres que esté molesta por lo que hiciste, pero quieres que me importe. Le dijiste a Alice que no quieres nada conmigo, pero te enojas cuando yo digo lo mismo, tanto que sales como alma que lleva el diablo y consigues emborracharte ridículamente. No haces ningún sentido.

— ¿Es por eso que le dijiste esas cosas a Alice? ¿Por qué le dije que no saldría contigo?

Apreté los dientes. Él acababa de insinuar que yo estaba jugando con él. Formulé la respuesta más directa que pude pensar. —No, quise decir lo que

dije. Sólo que no lo decía como un insulto.

Edward suspiró. —Yo sólo lo dije porque, —rascó su corto cabello, nervioso—, no quiero arruinar las cosas, Pigeon. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer para merecerte. Estaba tratando de comprenderlo en mi cabeza.

—Como sea. Tengo que dormir un poco. Tengo una cita esta noche.

— ¿Con Jacob? —preguntó, la ira filtrándose a Atraves de su tono.

—Sí. ¿Puedo ir a dormir?

—Por supuesto, —dijo, empujándose a sí mismo fuera de la cama y luego cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El sillón reclinable chirrió bajo su peso y las voces ahogadas de la televisión llenaban el pasillo. Me obligué a cerrar los ojos y traté de calmarme lo suficiente como para quedarme dormida, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

El reloj marcaba las 3 PM cuando abrí los ojos. Agarré una toalla y mi bata y luego caminé hacia el cuarto de baño. Tan pronto como cerré la cortina de la ducha, la puerta se abrió y cerró. Esperé a que alguien hablara, pero el único sonido fue el chasquido de la tapa del inodoro en contra de la porcelana.

— ¿Edward?

—No, soy yo, —dijo Alice.

— ¿_Tienes _que hacer pis aquí? Tú tienes tu propio cuarto de baño.

—Jasper ha estado allí durante media hora vomitando. No entraré allí.

—Genial.

—He oído que tienes una cita esta noche. ¡Edward está enojado! —Exclamó.

— ¡A las seis! Él es tan dulce, Alice. Él es… —me detuve, suspirando. Estaba

hablando efusivamente, y no era normal en mí hablar a borbotones. Todo lo que hacía era pensar que tan perfecto había sido desde el momento en que lo había conocido. Él era exactamente lo que necesitaba, el polo opuesto de Edward.

— ¿Te dejó sin palabras? —Ella rió.

Asomé mi cabeza por la cortina. — ¡No quería volver a casa! ¡Podría haber hablado con él para siempre!

—Suena prometedor. ¿No es un poco extraño que estés aquí?

Me metí bajo el agua, enjuagando la espuma. —Se lo he explicado.

El inodoro se enjuagó, y el grifo se encendió, por lo que el agua se tornó fría por un momento. Grité y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Pidge? —dijo Edward.

Alice se echó a reír. —Sólo tiré la cadena del inodoro, Ed, cálmate.

—Oh. ¿Estás bien, Pigeon?

—Estoy genial. Fuera de aquí. —La puerta se cerró de nuevo y suspiré—. ¿Es mucho pedir cerraduras en las puertas? —Alice no respondió—. ¿Ali?

—Es realmente una lástima que ustedes dos no pudieron estar en la misma página. Tú eres la única que podría haber… —Suspiró—. Olvídalo. Ya no importa.

Apagué el agua y me envolví en una toalla.

—Eres tan mala como él. Es un virus… nadie aquí tiene sentido. Estás enojada con él, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé. —concordó.

Encendí mi nuevo secador de pelo y comencé el proceso de arreglarme para mi cita con Jacob. Ricé mi cabello y me pinté las uñas y los labios de un tono rojo profundo. Era demasiado para una primera cita. Fruncí el ceño a mí misma en el espejo. No debí de ofenderme cuando Edward me acusó de estar jugando juegos, después de todo.

Tomando una última mirada de mí misma en el espejo, la culpa se apoderó de mí. Edward estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas y yo sólo estaba

siendo terca. Salí a la sala y Edward sonrió, no era la reacción que estaba esperando.

—Estás… hermosa.

—Gracias. —le dije, confundida por la ausencia de irritación o celos en su voz.

Jasper silbó. —Buena elección, Bella. A los chicos les gusta el rojo.

—Y los rizos son magníficos. —añadió Alice.

El timbre sonó y Alice sonrió, agitando su mano con entusiasmo exagerado. —

¡Qué te diviertas!

Abrí la puerta. Jake sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores, él llevaba pantalones de vestir y corbata. Sus ojos hicieron una recorrida sobre mí rápidamente, desde el vestido hasta mis zapatos y luego de abajo a arriba.

—Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto. —dijo, sinceramente.

Miré hacia atrás para despedirme de Alice, cuya sonrisa era tan grande que podía ver cada uno de sus dientes. Jasper tenía la expresión de un padre orgulloso y Edward mantuvo los ojos en la televisión.

Jake me tendió la mano, dirigiéndome a su brillante Porsche. Una vez dentro, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

— ¿Qué? —Le pregunté.

—Tengo que admitirlo, estaba un poco nervioso por recoger a la mujer con la cual Edward Cullen está enamorado… de su apartamento. No sabes cuántas personas me han acusado de estar loco el día de hoy.

—Edward no está enamorado de mí. Él muy apenas puede soportar estar cerca de mí a veces.

— ¿Entonces es una relación de amor odio? Porque cuando le conté a mis hermanos que te llevaría cenar esta noche, todos dijeron la misma cosa. Él ha estado comportándose tan erráticamente, incluso más de lo habitual, que todos han llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Están equivocados. —insistí.

Jake meneó la cabeza como si yo estuviera completamente desorientada. Él apoyó su mano sobre la mía. —Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo una mesa esperándonos.

— ¿Dónde?

—En Biasetti. Me arriesgué… espero que te guste la comida italiana.

Levanté una ceja. — ¿No era un corto plazo para reservaciones? Ese lugar siempre está lleno.

—Bueno… es nuestro restaurante. La mitad, de todos modos.

—Me gusta la comida italiana. —sonreí.

Jake condujo hacia el restaurante en el límite de velocidad, usando su señal apropiadamente y disminuyendo a una distancia razonable para cada luz amarilla. Cuando hablaba, muy apenas retiró los ojos de la carretera. Cuando llegamos a restaurante, me reí.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Es sólo que eres… un conductor muy prudente. Es algo bueno.

— ¿Diferente de la parte trasera de la moto de Edward? —Él sonrió.

Me habría reído, pero la diferencia no se sentía bien. —No hablemos de Edward esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

—Muy bien. —dijo, saliendo para abrir mi puerta.

Estábamos sentados inmediatamente en nuestra mesa, junto a una enorme ventana. Aunque llevaba un vestido, parecía pobre en comparación con las otras mujeres en el restaurante. Ellas estaban goteando en diamantes y usando vestidos de coctel. Nunca antes había comido en un lugar tan elegante como éste.

Pedimos y Jake cerró el menú sonriéndole al camarero. —Y nos trae una botella de Allegrini Amarone, por favor.

—Por supuesto, señor. —dijo el camarero, tomando nuestros menús.

—Este lugar es increíble. —le susurré, apoyándome contra la mesa.

Sus ojos se suavizaron. —Gracias, le dejaré saber a mi padre lo que piensas.

Una mujer se acercó a nuestra mesa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño francés, una raya gris interrumpiendo el flequillo de su cabello. Traté de no mirar las brillantes joyas reposando alrededor de su cuello o meciéndose de ida y vuelta en sus oídos, pero sin duda alguna fueron hechos para ser vistos. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a mí.

Rápidamente se volvió para mirar a mi cita. — ¿Quién es tu amiga, Jacob?

—Madre, ésta es Bella Swan. Bella ella es mi madre, Sarah Black.

Extendí mi mano y ella la sacudió sólo una vez. En un movimiento practicado, el interés incendió los rasgos afilados de su cara y miró a Jacob. — ¿Swan?

Tragué saliva, preocupada de que ella había reconocido el nombre.

La expresión de Jake se volvió impaciente. —Ella es de Washington, mamá. No conoces a su familia. Ella asiste a Eastern.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Sarah me miró de nuevo—. Jake estará asistiendo a Harvard el próximo año.

—Eso es lo que él dijo. Creo que es genial. Usted debe de estar muy orgullosa.

La tensión alrededor de sus ojos se suavizó un poco y en las comisuras de sus labios apareció una sonrisa de suficiencia. —Lo estamos. Gracias.

Me sorprendió la forma en que sus palabras eran educadas, más aun así goteaban con insultos. No era un talento que había desarrollado de la noche a la mañana. La Sra. Black debía haber pasado sus años restregando su superioridad a los demás.

—Es bueno verte, mamá. Buenas noches. —Ella besó su mejilla, frotó el lápiz labial con el dedo pulgar y luego regresó a su mesa—. Lo siento, yo no sabía que ella estaría aquí.

—Está bien. Ella parece… genial.

Jake se echó a reír. —Sí, para una piraña. —Ahogué una risa y él ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa—. Ella se ablandará. Sólo le toma un poco de tiempo.

—Esperemos que sea antes de que te vayas a Harvard.

Hablamos sin cesar acerca de la comida, de Eastern, cálculo e incluso sobre el Círculo. Jake era encantador, divertido y decía las cosas correctas. Varias personas se acercaron a Jake para saludarlo y él siempre me presentó con una sonrisa de orgullo. Él era considerado como una celebridad dentro de las paredes del restaurante y cuando nos retiramos, sentí la presión de los ojos de todos en la habitación.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Le pregunté.

—Me temo que tengo un examen en Anatomía el lunes a primera hora. Tengo que estudiar. —dijo, cubriendo mi mano con la suya.

—Mejor tú que yo. —le dije, tratando de no sonar demasiada decepcionada.

Condujo al apartamento y me llevó hasta las escaleras de la mano.

—Gracias, Jacob. —sonreí—. Pase un rato fantástico.

— ¿Es demasiado pronto para pedirte una segunda cita?

—No, para nada. —sonreí.

— ¿Te llamó mañana?

—Suena perfecto.

Luego vino el momento del silencio incómodo. El elemento de las citas que temo. Besarse o no besarse, odiaba esa pregunta.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarme si me besaría o no, él tomó cada lado de mi cara y me acercó a él, presionando sus labios contra los míos. Eran suaves, cálidos y maravillosos. Se retiró y luego me besó otra vez.

—Te hablo mañana, Bells.

Me despedí con la mano, mirándolo caminar por las escaleras hacia su coche.

—Adiós.

Una vez más, cuando giré el picaporte, la puerta se abrió de un tirón y caí hacia adelante. Edward me atrapó y recuperé el equilibrio.

— ¿Quieres parar de hacer eso? —Le dije, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

— ¿_Bells_? ¿Qué eres, un vídeo de ejercicios? —Se burló.

— ¿_Pigeon_? —dije con la misma cantidad de desdén—. ¿Una molesta ave que hace popo por toda la acera?

—A ti te agrada Pigeon —dijo él a la defensiva—. Es una paloma, una chica atractiva, una carta ganadora en el póker, tú sólo elige. _Tú eres mi paloma_.

Me agarré de su brazo para quitarme los tacones y luego caminé a su habitación. Cuando ya me había cambiado en mi pijama, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para permanecer enojada con él.

Edward se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Pasaste un buen rato?

—Pase —suspiré—, un rato fantástico. Un momento perfecto. Él es… —No podía pensar en una palabra adecuada para describirlo, así que sólo negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Te besó?

Apreté los labios y asentí con la cabeza. —Tiene unos labios realmente suaves.

Edward se estremeció. —No me importa qué tipo de labios tiene.

—Créeme, es importante. Me pongo nerviosa con los primeros besos, también, pero éste no fue tan malo.

— ¿Te pones nerviosa acerca de un beso? —Preguntó, divertido.

—Sólo los primeros besos. Los detesto.

—Yo los detestaría, también, si tuviera que besar a Jacob Black.

Me reí y fui al cuarto de baño para lavar el maquillaje de mi cara. Edward me siguió, apoyándose contra la puerta. —Así que, ¿van a salir otra vez?

—Sí. Él me llamará mañana. —Me sequé la cara y corrí por el corredor, saltando sobre la cama.

Edward se quedó en sus bóxers y se sentó de espaldas a mí. Un poco desplomado, parecía estar agotado. Los músculos de su espalda se extendieron cuando él lo hizo, él me miró por un momento. —Si pasaron un buen rato, ¿por qué estás en casa tan temprano?

—Él tiene un examen el lunes.

Edward arrugó la nariz. — ¿A quién le importa?

—Él está tratando de entrar a Harvard. Tiene que estudiar.

Él resopló, arrastrándose sobre su estómago. Lo observé meter las manos debajo de la almohada, parecía irritado. —Sí, eso es lo que sigue diciéndole a todo mundo.

—No seas aguafiestas. Él tiene sus prioridades… Creo que es responsable.

— ¿No debería su chica ser una de sus prioridades?

—No soy _su chica_. Hemos salido sola una vez, Ed. —lo regañé.

—Entonces, ¿Qué son? —Le lancé una mirada sucia y él se echó a reír—. ¿Qué? ¡Tengo curiosidad!

Al ver que estaba siendo sincero, le describí todo, desde el restaurante, la comida hasta las dulces y divertidas cosas que dijo Jacob. Sabía que mi boca estaba congelada en una sonrisa ridícula, pero no podía dejar de sonreír mientras describía mi perfecta noche.

Edward me miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras yo borboteaba, incluso haciendo preguntas. A pesar de que él parecía frustrado con la situación de Jacob, tuve la clara sensación de que disfrutaba verme feliz.

Edward se recostó en su lado de la cama y yo bostecé. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento antes de que él suspirara. —Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien, Pidge. Te lo mereces.

—Gracias. —sonreí. El tono de mi teléfono celular reverberó en la mesa de noche y me estiré para mirar la pantalla.

— ¿Hola?

—Ya es mañana. —dijo Jacob.

Miré el reloj y me eché a reír. Eran las doce y un minuto.

—Ya lo es.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas sobre el lunes por la noche? —Preguntó.

Me tapé la boca por un momento y luego tomé una respiración profunda. —Eh, sí. El lunes por la noche suena genial.

—Bien. Nos vemos el lunes. —dijo. Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Edward, quien observaba con leve molestia. Me aparté de él y me hice un ovillo, tensa de la emoción.

—Eres tan empalagosa. —dijo Edward, dándome la espalda.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré.

Se dio la vuelta, tirando de mí hacia él. — ¿En verdad te gusta _Jacob_?

— ¡No lo arruines, Edward!

Me miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta una vez más. —_Jacob Black_. —suspiró.

* * *

hola chicas

solo queria agradecerles a todas su apoyo en esta gran historia, por sus favoritos y rr.

cuando empece a adaptar esta historia no sabia que alguien mas ya la tenia:( incluso aunque sea un poco diferente respecto a los personajes y demas.

pero me di cuenta que la otra autora no tiene los siguientes dos libros que continúan con esta historia, y si ustedes me dan una oportunidad y le dan una oportunidad a esta historia, les juro que les encantara!

muchas gracias por su compresión!

espero oir de ustedes!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO #6**  
**Punto Crucial**

* * *

La cita por la noche superó todas mis expectativas. Comimos comida china mientras yo reía ante las habilidades de Jake con los palillos. Cuando él me llevó a casa, Edward abrió antes de que pudiera darme un beso. Cuando salimos el miércoles por la noche, Jake se aseguró de besarme en el coche.

El jueves durante el almuerzo, Jake me encontró en la cafetería y sorprendió a todos cuando se sentó en el lugar de Edward. Cuando Edward terminó su cigarrillo y entró, caminó pasando a Jake con indiferencia, sentándose al final de la mesa. Tanya se acercó a él, pero se mostró decepcionada cuando él la despidió con la mano. Después de eso, todos en la mesa estaban en silencio y me resultaba difícil concentrarme en cualquier cosa que Jake decía.

—Asumo que no estaba invitado —dijo Jacob, capturando mi atención.

— ¿Qué?

—He oído que tu fiesta de cumpleaños es el domingo. ¿No estoy invitado?

Alice miró a Edward, quien miró a Jacob, como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

—Era una fiesta sorpresa, Jacob. —dijo Alice en voz baja.

—Oh. —dijo Jacob, encogiéndose.

— ¿Me estás dando una fiesta sorpresa? —Le pregunté a Alice.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —La idea fue de Ed. Es en el lugar de Tyler el domingo. Seis de la tarde.

Las mejillas de Jake se tornaron de un rojo tenue. —Supongo que ahora _realmente _no estoy invitado.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que lo estás! —dije, sosteniendo su mano por encima de la mesa. Doce pares de ojos se centraron en nuestras manos. Pude notar que Jake estaba tan incómodo con la atención al igual que yo, así que retiré mi mano.

Jake se puso de pie. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de clases. Te llamaré más tarde.

—Está bien. —dije, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa.

Jake se inclinó sobre la mesa y me besó en los labios. El silencio en la mesa se prolongó y Alice me dio un codazo después de que Jake se marchó.

— ¿No es espeluznante cómo todo el mundo te mira? —Susurró. Ella miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido—. ¿_Qué_? —Gritó Alice—. ¡Ocúpense de sus asuntos, pervertidos!

Uno por uno se volvieron hacia otro lado y los murmullos continuaron.

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos. —Sabes, antes era patética porque pensaban que era la novia de Edward. Ahora soy mala porque todo el mundo piensa que estoy rebotando entre Edward y Jake como una pelota de ping pon. —Cuando Alice no hizo ningún comentario, la miré—. ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que tú también crees esa mierda!

— ¡No he dicho nada! —dijo.

La miré con incredulidad. — ¿Pero eso es lo que tú _piensas_?

Alice negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Las heladas miradas de los otros estudiantes de pronto eran aparentes y me puse de pie, caminando hasta el final de la mesa.

—Tenemos que hablar. —dije, tocando el hombro de Edward. Traté de sonar amable, pero la ira burbujeando dentro de mí provocó un filo a mis palabras. La población estudiantil, incluyendo mi mejor amiga, pensaba que estaba haciendo malabares con dos hombres. Sólo había una solución.

—Pues habla —dijo Edward, lanzando algo empanado y frito en su boca.

Me inquieté, notando las miradas curiosas de todos a nuestro alcance. Cuando Edward seguía sin moverse, lo agarré del brazo y le di un buen tirón. Se levantó y me siguió afuera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué, Pidge? —dijo, mirando de mi mano a su brazo y luego a mí.

—Tienes que dejarme salir de la apuesta —le supliqué.

Su cara cayó. — ¿Te quieres _ir_? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

—No hiciste nada, Ed. ¿No has notado a todo el mundo mirándonos? Estoy convirtiéndome rápidamente en la paria de la Universidad de Eastern.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo. —No es mi problema.

—_Sí_, lo es. Jake dijo que todo el mundo piensa que tiene deseos de morir porque estás enamorado de mí.

Las cejas de Edward se levantaron y se atragantó con el soplo de humo que acababa de inhalar. — ¿La gente está diciendo eso? —dijo, mientras tocía.

Asentí con la cabeza. Miró a lo lejos con los ojos muy abiertos, tomando otra calada.

— ¡Edward! ¡Tienes que dejarme salir de la apuesta! No puedo salir con Jake y vivir contigo al mismo tiempo. ¡Se ve terrible!

—Deja de salir con Jacob.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. —Ese no es el problema y lo sabes.

— ¿Es esa la única razón por la que quieres irte? ¿Por lo que dice la gente?

—Por lo menos antes yo era la tonta y tú eras el tipo malo. —me quejé.

—Responde la pregunta, Pidge.

— ¡Sí!

Edward miró más allá de mí a los estudiantes que entraban y salían de la cafetería. Él estaba deliberando y me impacienté mientras él tomaba su decisión.

Finalmente, se mantuvo firme, resuelto. —No.

Negué con la cabeza, segura de haber entendido mal.

— ¿Disculpa?

—No. Tú misma lo dijiste: una apuesta es una apuesta. Después del mes,

estarás con Jacob, él se convertirá en un médico, se casarán y tendrán hijos y nunca te volveré a ver. —Hizo una mueca ante sus propias palabras—. Aún tengo tres semanas. No las dejaré pasar por chismes en el comedor.

Miré a traves de la ventana de cristal para ver a todos en la cafetería mirándonos. La atención no deseada hizo que mis ojos ardieran. Pasé junto a él para dirigirme a la siguiente clase.

—Pigeon —llamó Edward después de mí.

No me di la vuelta.

Esa noche, Alice se sentó en el suelo de azulejo del cuarto de baño, balbuceando sobre chicos mientras yo estaba en frente del espejo haciendo de mi pelo en una coleta. Sólo escuchaba a medias, pensando en que tan paciente Edward había sido—para Edward—sabiendo que a él no le gustaba la idea de Jake recogiéndome de su apartamento casi todas las noches.

La expresión del rostro de Edward destelló en mi mente cuando le pedí que me dejara salir de la apuesta, y nuevamente cuando le dije que la gente decía que él estaba enamorado de mí. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué él no lo negó.

—Bueno, Jasper piensa que estás siendo demasiada dura con él. Él nunca ha tenido a nadie lo suficiente importante para….

Edward asomó la cabeza y sonrió mientras miraba mi cabello alborotado. — ¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Preguntó.

Alice se puso de pie para mirarse en el espejo, pasando sus dedos por su pelo dorado. —Jasper quiere visitar el nuevo lugar Mexicano en el centro si ustedes quieren ir.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Pensé que Pidge y yo podríamos ir solos esta noche.

—Voy a salir con Jacob.

— ¿Otra vez? —dijo, molesto.

—Otra vez —le dije con una voz cantarina.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y me apresuré para abrirla. Jake estaba delante de mí, su negra cabellera ondulada encima de su recién cara afeitada.

— ¿Alguna vez te vez menos que magnifica? —preguntó Jacob.

—Basándome en la primera vez que vino aquí, tendré que decir que sí —dijo Edward detrás de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí, levantando un dedo hacia Jacob, señalándole que esperara. Me volví y eché los brazos alrededor de Edward. Se puso rígido con sorpresa y luego se relajó, tirando fuertemente de mí hacia él.

Miré a sus ojos y sonreí. —Gracias por organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Puedo tomar un vale para la cena?

Una docena de emociones se desplazaron por la cara de Edward, y entonces, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. — ¿Mañana?

Lo abracé y sonreí. —Absolutamente. —Me despedí de él mientras Jake me tomaba de la mano.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Jacob.

—No hemos estado llevándonos bien últimamente. Esa fue mi versión de una

rama de olivo.

— ¿Debería preocuparme? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta.

—No. —dije sonriendo, besando su mejilla.

En la cena, Jake habló de Harvard, de la Casa y sus planes de buscar un apartamento. Sus cejas se juntaron. — ¿Te escoltará Edward a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—No estoy muy segura. No ha dicho nada al respecto.

—Si no le importa, me gustaría llevarte. —Él tomó mi mano y me besó los dedos.

—Le voy a preguntar. La fiesta fue su idea, así que…

—Lo entiendo. Si no, te veré allí. —sonrió.

Jake me llevó al apartamento, aparcando en el estacionamiento. Cuando me beso, sus labios se mantuvieron en los míos. Tiró del freno de mano mientras sus labios viajaron a lo largo de mi mandíbula al oído, y luego hacia mi cuello. Me tomó por sorpresa y dejé escapar un suspiro en respuesta.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró—. He estado distraído durante toda la noche, con tu pelo retirado fuera de tu cuello. —Él repartió besos por mi cuello y exhalé, un gemido escapando con mi aliento.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Sonreí, levantando mi barbilla para darle mejor acceso.

Jake se enfocó en mis labios. Agarró cada lado de mi cara, dándome un beso un poco más firme que de costumbre. No teníamos mucho espacio en el coche, pero hicimos que el reducido espacio estuviera a nuestro favor. Se apoyó en mí, doblé mi rodilla cuando me dejé caer contra la ventana. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca y su mano tomó mi tobillo y luego la deslizó a lo largo de mi pierna a mi muslo. Las ventanas se empañaron en minutos con nuestra respiración dificultosa, pegándose en las heladas ventanas. Sus labios rozaron mi clavícula y luego su cabeza se elevó cuando el cristal vibró con varios golpes fuertes.

Jake se sentó y yo me enderecé, ajustando mi vestido. Di un salto cuando la puerta se abrió. Edward y Alice estaban al lado del coche. Alice tenía una expresión simpática y Edward parecía estar a punto de una rabieta.

— ¿Qué _demonios_, Ed? —Gritó Jacob.

De pronto, la situación se sintió peligrosa. Nunca había oído a Jake levantar la voz, los nudillos de Edward estaban blancos mientras él apretaba sus manos en puños a los costados—y yo estaba en medio.

La mano de Alice parecía minúscula cuando la colocó en el voluminoso brazo de Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Jake en una alerta silenciosa.

—Vamos, Bella. Necesito hablar contigo —dijo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¡Sólo ven! —gritó.

Miré a Jacob, viendo la irritación en sus ojos. —Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

—No, está bien. Ve.

Edward me ayudó a salir del Porsche y luego pateó la puerta, cerrándola. Me volteé, interponiéndome entre él y el coche, empujando su hombro. — ¿Qué _te _pasa? ¡Basta!

Alice parecía nerviosa. No tomó mucho tiempo saber por qué. Edward olía a whisky; ella había insistido en acompañarlo o él le había pedido que viniera. De cualquier manera, ella era un elemento de disuasión a la violencia.

Las ruedas del Porsche de Jake chillaron fuera del estacionamiento y Edward encendió un cigarrillo. —Puedes entrar, Ali.

Ella tiró de mi falda. —Vamos, Bella.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas, _Bells_? —Bulló.

Asentí con la cabeza para que Alice siguiera adelante y de mala gana ella cumplió. Me crucé de brazos, lista para una pelea, preparándome para arremeterlo contra la inevitable charla. Edward tomó varias caladas de su cigarrillo y cuando fue obvio que él no iba a explicar nada, mi paciencia se agotó.

— ¿_Por qué _hiciste eso? —Le pregunté.

— ¿_Por qué_? ¡Porque estaba follándote delante de mi apartamento! —Gritó. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y podía ver que él era incapaz de tener una conversación racional.

Mantuve mi voz tranquila. —Puede que esté quedándome en tu casa, pero lo que hago, y con quien lo haga, es _mi _problema.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo. —Eres mucho mejor que eso, Pidge. No dejes que te folle en un coche como una barata cita de graduación.

— ¡No iba a tener relaciones sexuales con él!

Hizo un gesto hacia el espacio vacío donde el coche de Jake estaba. — ¿Qué estaban haciendo, entonces?

— ¿Nunca has besado a alguien sin que llegue a nada más?

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera hablando galimatías. — ¿Cuál es el punto en eso?

—Es el concepto que existe para mucha gente… sobre todo para aquellos que tienen _citas_.

—Todas las ventanas estaban empañadas, el coche se estaba sacudiendo… ¿Cómo iba yo a saber? —dijo, agitando sus brazos en la dirección del estacionamiento vacío.

— ¡Tal vez no deberías espiarme!

Se frotó la cara y sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo soportar esto, Pigeon. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco.

Tiré mis manos al aire y las dejé caer golpeando mis muslos. — ¿No puedes soportar _qué_?

—Si tú duermes con él, no quiero saberlo. Iré a la cárcel por mucho tiempo si me entero que… simplemente no me lo digas.

—Edward —bullí—. ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! ¡Eso es un gran paso para mí!

— ¡Eso es lo que todas las chicas dicen!

— ¡No me refiero a las putas con las que lidias! ¡Me refiero a _mí_! —Dije,

sosteniendo mi mano contra mi pecho—. ¡Yo no he… _ugh_! No importa.

Me alejé de él, pero me agarró del brazo, girándome hacia él.

— ¿Tú no qué? —preguntó. No le respondí; no tenía que hacerlo. Podía ver el reconocimiento aEdesar su rostro y se rió una vez—. ¿Eres _virgen_?

— ¿Y qué? —dije, la sangre arremolinándose en mis mejillas.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos. —Es por eso que Alice estaba tan segura que no irías tan lejos.

—Tuve el mismo novio los cuatro años de escuela secundaria. ¡Él era un aspirante a ministro bautista! ¡Esto nunca fue un tema para nosotros!

La ira de Edward se desvaneció y el alivio era evidente en sus ojos. — ¿Un ministro de la juventud? ¿Qué pasó después de toda la dura abstinencia?

—Él quería casarse y quedarse en… Forks. Yo no lo hacía. —Estaba desesperada por cambiar de tema. La diversión en los ojos de Edward era lo suficientemente humillante. No quería que él cavara más lejos en mi pasado.

Dio un paso hacia mí y sostuvo cada lado de mi cara. —Virgen —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado con la forma en que bailaste en The Red.

—Muy gracioso. —le dije, dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

Edward intentó seguirme, pero tropezó y cayó, volviéndose boca arriba y riendo histéricamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Levántate! —dije, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y le ayudé a subir las escaleras. Jasper y Alice ya estaban en cama, por lo que sin ayuda a plena

vista, me quité los tacones para evitar romperme los tobillos al guiar a Edward a la habitación. Cayó de espaldas a la cama, tirando de mí con él.

Cuando aterrizamos, mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Su expresión era repentinamente seria. Se inclinó, casi besándome, pero lo alejé. Las cejas de Edward se elevaron.

—Ya basta, Ed —dije.

Me abrazó fuertemente contra él hasta que dejé de luchar y luego alejó la correa de mi vestido, haciendo que ésta colgara de mi hombro. —Desde que la palabra virgen salió de tus labios… tengo una urgencia repentina de ayudarte a salir de este vestido.

—Qué mal. Estabas dispuesto a matar a Jake por la misma razón hace veinte minutos, así que no seas un hipócrita.

—Al diablo con Jacob. Él no te conoce como yo.

—Anda, Edward. Vamos a quitarte la ropa y meterte a la cama.

—De eso es de lo que estoy hablando. —rió entre dientes.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido? —pregunté, consiguiendo finalmente poner mi pie entre sus piernas.

—Lo suficiente. —sonrió, tirando del dobladillo de mi vestido.

—Probablemente superaste _lo suficiente _hace mucho, —le dije, dándole una palmada en la mano. Coloqué mi rodilla en el colchón junto a él y tirando de su camisa sobre su cabeza. Intentó tomarme otra vez pero lo agarré de la muñeca, oliendo el hedor de acre en el aire—. Dios, Ed, apestas a Jack Daniels. 13

13 Jack Daniel's es una marca de whisky del Sur de Tennessee, el cual es uno de los más vendidos.

14 Nuevamente se refiere a una marca de whisky, la cual se produce en Clermont, Kentucky. Jim Beam es una de las marcas de mayor venta a nivel mundial.

—Jim Beam14 —corrigió con una inclinación ebria.

—Huele a madera quemada y productos químicos.

—Sabe así, también. —dijo riendo. Abrí la hebilla de su cinturón y tiré de los bucles. Se echó a reír con las sacudidas del movimiento y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarme—. Es mejor que cuides tu virginidad, Pidge. Sabes que me gusta duro.

—Cállate. —dije, desabrochándole los pantalones vaqueros, deslizándolos hacia abajo sobre sus caderas y luego sus piernas. Tiré los vaqueros al suelo y me paré con las manos en mis caderas, mi respiración era dificultosa. Sus piernas estaban colgando de la cama, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración profunda y pesada. Se había quedado dormido.

Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé al armario. Sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras revolvía la ropa. Abrí la cremallera del vestido y lo empujé hacia abajo sobre mis caderas, dejándolo caer hasta los tobillos. Lo pateé a la esquina, deshice la cola de caballo, sacudiendo el pelo.

El armario estaba lleno de su ropa y la mía, solté una respiración, soplando mi cabello fuera de mi rostro mientras buscaba a traves del desorden por una camiseta. Mientras que retiraba una de la percha, Edward se estrelló contra mi espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¡Me asustaste hasta la mierda! —Me quejé.

Deslizó sus manos sobre mi piel. Me di cuenta de que se sentían diferentes; lentos y pausados. Cerré los ojos cuando tiró de mí contra él y enterró su cara en mi pelo, acariciando mi cuello. El sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía, hizo que me tomara un momento para protestar.

—Edward…

Tiró de mi pelo a un lado y rozó sus labios a lo largo de mi espalda, de un hombro a otro, soltando el broche de mi sujetador. Besó la piel desnuda en la base de mi cuello y cerré los ojos, la cálida suavidad de su boca se sentía demasiado bien para detenerlo. Un silencioso gemido escapó de su garganta cuando él apretó su pelvis contra la mía, y pude sentir lo mucho que me deseaba a traves de sus bóxers. Contuve la respiración, sabiendo que lo único que nos mantenía de ese gran paso que hace momentos estaba en contra eran sólo dos piezas de tela delgada.

Edward me volvió hacia él y luego presionó contra mí, inclinando mi espalda contra la pared. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y pude ver el dolor en su expresión mientras analizaba mi piel desnuda. Lo había visto persuadir a las mujeres, pero esto era diferente. Él no me quería conquistar; él quería que le dijera que sí.

Se inclinó para besarme, deteniéndose a tan sólo una pulgada de distancia. Podía sentir el calor radiando de su piel contra mis labios, y tuve que detenerme a mí misma de atraerlo el resto del camino. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel mientras él deliberaba, y luego sus manos se deslizaron desde mi espalda hasta el dobladillo de mi ropa interior. Su dedo índice se deslizó por mis caderas, entre mi piel y el tejido de encaje, y en el momento en que estaba a punto de tirar hacia abajo los delicados hilos, dudó. Justo cuando abrí la boca para decir sí, cerró los ojos.

—No así. —susurró, rozando sus labios contra los míos—. Te deseo, pero no sucederá así.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda en la cama, y yo me quedé por un momento con los brazos cruzados a traves de mi estómago. Cuando su respiración se reguló, metí mis brazos a traves de la camisa que aún tenía en la mano y tiré de ella sobre mi cabeza. Edward no se movió y dejé

escapar una respiración de alivio, sabiendo que no podría contenernos a cualquiera de nosotros si él se despertaba con una menos honorable perspectiva.

Me apresuré al sillón reclinable y me desplomé en él, cubriendo mi cara con mis manos. Sentí las capas de frustración danzando de un lado a otro para luego estrellarse en sí dentro de mí. Jake se había ido sintiéndose menospreciado, Edward esperó hasta que yo estaba viendo a alguien—alguien quien realmente me gustaba—para mostrar un interés en mí y yo parecía ser la única chica con la cual no era capaz de dormir, incluso, cuando estaba ebrio.

A la mañana siguiente, serví el jugo de naranja en un vaso grande y tomé un sorbo mientras sacudía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que descendía de mi iPod. Me había despertado antes de que saliera el sol, y luego me retorcí en el sillón hasta las ocho. Después de eso, decidí limpiar la cocina para pasar el rato hasta que mis menos ambiciosos compañeros se despertaran. Había cargado el lavavajillas, barrido y trapeado, y luego limpié los mostradores. Cuando la cocina estaba reluciente, agarré la cesta de ropa limpia y me senté en el sofá, doblándola hasta que hubo más de una docena de pilas de ella rodeándome.

Murmullos provinieron de la habitación de Jasper. Alice rió y luego se quedó en silencio unos minutos más, seguido por ruidos que me hicieron sentir un poco incómoda estar sentada sola en la sala de estar.

Apilé los montones de ropa doblada en la cesta y la llevé a la habitación de Edward, sonriendo al ver que no se había movido del lugar donde cayó la noche anterior. Dejé la cesta en el suelo y tiré de la sábana sobre él, ahogando una risa cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Ven, Pigeon —dijo, murmurando algo inaudible antes de que su respiración se tornara lenta y profunda.

No pude evitar verlo dormir, sabiendo que él estaba soñando sobre mí envió una emoción a traves de mis venas que no podía explicar. Edward se quedó en silencio, así que tomé una ducha, esperando el sonido de que alguien despierto calmaría los gemidos de Jasper y Alice y los crujidos y los golpes contra la pared. Cuando apagué el agua, me di cuenta de que ellos no estaban preocupados de quién los pudiera escuchar.

Me peiné, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante los gritos de Alice, más pareciendo a un perro de lana que a una estrella de porno. El timbre de la puerta sonó y agarré mi bata azul y ajusté el cinturón, trotando a traves de la

habitación hacia la puerta. Los ruidos de la habitación de Jasper se detuvieron de inmediato y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un Jake sonriente.

—Buenos días —dijo.

Retiré mi pelo mojado hacia atrás con los dedos. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No me gustó la forma en que nos despedimos ayer por la noche. Salí esta mañana para buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños, y no podía esperar para dártelo. Así que —dijo, sacando una caja brillante del bolsillo de la chaqueta

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bells.

Puso el paquete en mi mano y me incliné para besarlo en la mejilla. —Gracias.

—Ábrelo. Quiero ver tu cara cuando lo hagas.

Metí el dedo por debajo de la cinta en la parte inferior de la caja y luego retiré el papel, entregándoselo. Una pulsera de brillantes diamantes reposaba en la caja.

—Jacob. —susurré.

Sonrió. — ¿Te gusta?

—Por supuesto —dije sosteniendo el brazalete en frente de mi cara en admiración—, pero es demasiado. No podría aceptar esto aunque hubiésemos estado saliendo por un año, mucho menos a la semana.

Jake hizo una mueca. —Pensé que dirías eso. Busqué de arriba a abajo toda la mañana por tu perfecto regalo de cumpleaños, y cuando lo vi, supe que sólo había un lugar donde debía pertenecer —dijo, tomándolo de mis dedos y colocándolo alrededor de mi muñeca—. Y tenía razón. Se ve increíble en ti.

Levanté mi muñeca y sacudí la cabeza, hipnotizada por el brillo de colores que desprendían a la luz del sol. —Es lo más hermoso que he visto. Nadie nunca me había dado algo tan… —_caro _vino a mi mente, pero no quería decir eso—, elaborado. No sé qué decir.

Jake se echó a reír y luego besó mi mejilla. —Di que lo llevarás mañana.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. —Lo llevaré —le dije, observando mi muñeca.

—Me alegro que te guste. La expresión en tu rostro vale la pena por las siete tiendas a las que fui.

Suspiré. — ¿Fuiste a _siete _tiendas? —Él asintió con la cabeza y tomé su rostro entre mis manos—. Gracias. Es perfecto —le dije, besándolo rápidamente.

Me abrazó fuerte. —Tengo que irme. Tengo un almuerzo con mis padres, pero te llamo después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. ¡Gracias! —Llamé detrás de él, mirándolo trotar por las escaleras.

Me apresuré a entrar en el apartamento, sin poder apartar los ojos de mi muñeca.

— ¡Mierda, Bella! —Dijo Alice, tomando mi mano—. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Jake lo trajo. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños —le dije.

Alice me miró boquiabierta y luego hacia a la pulsera.

— ¿Él te compró una pulsera de diamantes? ¿Después de una semana? Si no lo supiera mejor, ¡diría que tienes una entrepierna mágica!

Me reí en voz alta, comenzando un ridículo festival de risa en la sala de estar.

Jasper salió de su habitación, viéndose cansado y satisfecho. — ¿Sobre qué están chillando los pastelitos de frutas?

Alice levantó mi muñeca. — ¡Mira! ¡Su regalo de cumpleaños de Jacob!

Jasper entrecerró los ojos y después se agrandaron.

—Vaya.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —dijo Alice, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Edward tropezó en la vuelta de la esquina, pareciendo un poco enfermo. —Ustedes son jodidamente ruidosos —gimió, abotonándose sus vaqueros.

—Lo siento —le dije, tirando de mi mano del agarre de Alice. Nuestro casi-momento se deslizó en mi mente y parecía que no podía verlo a los ojos.

Se tomó el resto de mi jugo de naranja y luego se secó su boca. — ¿Quién diablos me dejó beber tanto ayer por la noche?

Alice se burló. —Tú lo hiciste. Te fuiste a comprar un quinto después de que Bella se fuese con Jake y arruinaste todo el asunto cuando ella regresó.

—Maldita sea —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Te divertiste? —Preguntó, mirándome.

— ¿Hablas en _serio_? —Pregunté, mostrando mi ira antes de pensarlo.

— ¿Qué?

Alice se echó a reír. —La sacaste del coche de Jacob, viendo todo rojo cuando los sorprendiste acaramelados como estudiantes de secundaria. ¡Empañaron las ventanas y todo!

Los ojos de Edward se desenfocaron, buscando los recuerdos de la noche anterior en su mente. Traté de sofocar mi temperamento. Si él no recordaba sacándome del coche, entonces no recordaría que estuve a punto de entregarle mi virginidad en una bandeja de plata.

— ¿Qué tan cabreada estás? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

—Bastante. —Estaba furiosa de que mis sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con Jacob. Apreté la bata y pisoteé por el pasillo. Los pasos de Edward estaban detrás de mí.

—Pidge —dijo, capturando la puerta cuando la cerré en su cara. Poco a poco la abrió y se puso delante de mí, esperando para sufrir ante mi ira.

— ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que me dijiste la noche anterior? —Le pregunté.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Fui grosero contigo? —Sus ojos inyectados de sangre estaban cargados de preocupación, lo que sólo sirvió para amplificar mi ira.

— ¡No, no fuiste grosero conmigo! Tú… nosotros… —Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y luego me congelé cuando sentí la mano de Edward en mi muñeca.

— ¿De dónde salió esto? —dijo, mirando la pulsera.

—Es mía. —le dije, alejándome de él.

Él no quitaba los ojos de encima de mi muñeca. —Nunca la había visto antes. Parece nueva.

—Lo es.

— ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Jake me la dio hace unos quince minutos —le dije, mirando su expresión pasar de la confusión a la ira.

— ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ese imbécil _aquí_? ¿Pasó la noche aquí? —Preguntó, levantando la voz con cada pregunta.

Me crucé de brazos. —Él fue de compras en busca de mi regalo de cumpleaños esta mañana y lo trajo.

—No es tu cumpleaños, todavía. —Su rostro se volvió en un intenso color rojo mientras intentaba mantener su temperamento bajo control.

—No podía esperar. —dije, levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

—No es de extrañar que tuve que arrastrar tu trasero de su coche, parece que tú… —Se detuvo, presionando sus labios.

Entrecerré los ojos. — ¿Qué? Parece como si estuviera, ¿_Qué_?

Su mandíbula se tensó y tomó una respiración profunda, soplando a traves de su nariz. —Nada. Estoy cabreado e iba a decir algo que no quería decir.

—Nunca te has detenido antes.

—Lo sé. Estoy trabajando en ello —dijo caminando hacia la puerta—. Dejaré que te vistas.

Cuando tomó el pomo, se detuvo, frotándose el brazo. Tan pronto como sus dedos tocaron el morete purpura que se acumulaba bajo su piel, levantó su codo y vio la contusión. Él la miró por un momento y luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Me caí en las escaleras la noche anterior. Y tú me ayudaste a llegar a la cama… —dijo, analizando las imágenes borrosas en su mente.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y tragué saliva cuando noté que lo había recordado. Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Nosotros —comenzó, dando un paso hacia mí, mirando el armario y luego a la cama.

—No, no lo hicimos. No pasó nada —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se encogió, la memoria, obviamente, repitiéndose en su mente. —Empañaron las ventanas de Jacob, te saqué del coche y después traté de… —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y cogió el pomo, sus nudillos blancos—. Estás volviéndome en un jodido psicópata, Pigeon —gruñó sobre su hombro—. No puedo pensar bien cuando estoy cerca de ti.

— ¿Así que es _mi _culpa?

Se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se posaron en de mi rostro a mi bata, a mis piernas y luego a los pies, después volviendo a mis ojos. —No sé. Mi memoria es un poco confusa… pero no recuerdo que dijeras que no.

Di un paso adelante, dispuesta a discutir ese hecho irreverente, pero no pude.

Él estaba en lo cierto. — ¿Qué quieres que diga, Edward?

Miró la pulsera y luego a mí con ojos acusadores. — ¿Estabas esperando que no lo recordara?

— ¡No! ¡Estaba furiosa porque se te olvidó!

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos. — ¿_Por qué_?

—Porque si yo… si nosotros… ¡No sé por qué! ¡Sólo lo estaba!

Él atravesó por la habitación, deteniéndose a centímetros de mí. Sus manos tocaron cada lado de mi rostro. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Pidge?

Mis ojos comenzaron en su cinturón y luego se deslizaron sobre los músculos y tatuajes de su estómago y pecho, reposando, finalmente, en el cálido color verde de sus ojos. —Tú dímelo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo #7**  
**Diecinueve**

* * *

— ¿Bella? —dijo Jasper, tocando la puerta—. Ali va a hacer algunas diligencias, quiere que lo sepas en caso de que quieras ir con ella.

Edward no había apartado sus ojos de los míos. — ¿Pidge?

—Sí —Llamé a Jasper—. Tengo algunas cosas que necesito comprar.

—Bien, ella estará lista para irse cuando tú lo estés —dijo Jasper, sus pasos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

— ¿Pidge?

Tiré un par de cosas del armario y las coloqué a su lado.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy.

—Seguro —dijo con una sonrisa artificial.

Fue un alivio cuando llegué al baño, apresuradamente cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Tenía dos semanas en el apartamento, y no había manera de que pudiera posponer la conversación por tanto tiempo. La parte lógica de mi cerebro insiste en que Jake era mi tipo: atractivo, inteligente e interesado en mí. ¿Por qué me molestaba con Edward por algo que yo nunca entendería?

Cualquiera que sea la razón, esto nos está volviendo locos a ambos. Estaba dividida por dos personas diferentes; La persona dócil y educada que era con Jacob, y la persona furiosa, confundida y frustrada que me volvía cerca de Edward. Toda la escuela había sido testigo de cómo Edward era impredecible, por no decir que volátil.

Me vestí rápidamente, dejando a Edward y Jasper para irme al centro comercial con Alice. Ella reía por su aventura sexual con Jasper, y yo escuchaba asintiendo con la cabeza en las partes correctas. Era difícil concentrarme en el tema en cuestión con los diamantes de mi pulsera creando pequeños puntos de luz en el techo del auto, recordándome la elección que tenía que hacer frente. Edward quería una respuesta, y yo no tenía una.

—Está bien, Bella. ¿Qué está pasando? Has estado muy callada.

—Está cosa con Edward… es un desastre.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo ella, sus lentes de sol se levantaron cuando ella frunció su nariz.

—Él me ha preguntado qué vamos a hacer.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer _tu_? ¿Estás saliendo con Jake o qué?

—Me gusta, pero sólo ha sido una semana. No es serio o algo.

—Tienes sentimientos por Edward, ¿O no?

Negué con mi cabeza. —No sé lo que siento por él. Sólo no veo lo que está sucediendo, Ali. Él es una cosa demasiada mala.

—Ninguno de los dos va a salir y admitir que ese es el problema. Están tan asustados de lo que podría ocurrir que estás luchando con dientes y uñas. Sé que es un hecho que si miras a Edward a los ojos y le dices que lo quieres, él nunca mirara a otra chica nuevamente.

— ¿Sabes que es un hecho?

—Sí. Tengo un chivo espiratorio, ¿recuerdas?

Detuve mis pensamientos por un momento. Edward debió de haber estado hablando con Jasper sobre mí, pero Jasper no tiene el coraje de írselo a decir a Alice. Él sabe que ella me lo diría, eso me dejaba llegar a una conclusión: Alice los había escuchado. Quería preguntarle qué fue lo que dijeron, pero lo pensé mejor.

—Esta situación me romperá el corazón, seguro que ocurrirá —dije, negando con la cabeza—. No creo que él sea capaz de ser fiel.

—Él no era capaz de tener una amistad con una mujer, tampoco, pero ustedes dos han dejado en shock a todo Eastern.

Toqué mi pulsera y suspiré. —No sé. No me importa cómo sean las cosas. Sólo podemos ser amigos.

Alice negó con la cabeza. —Excepto que no son _sólo _amigos —suspiró—. ¿Sabes, qué? Esta conversación terminó. Vamos a cortarte el cabello y maquillarte. Voy a comprarte un nuevo conjunto de ropa por tu cumpleaños.

—Creo que eso es exactamente lo que necesito —sonreí.

Después de horas de manicura, pedicura, siendo peinada, encerada y maquillada, metí mis pies en mis brillantes zapatillas amarillas y me vestí mi nuevo vestido gris.

—Ahora, ¡_Esta _es la Bella que conozco y amo! —rió ella, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia mi conjunto—. Tienes que usar esto en la fiesta de mañana.

— ¿No era este el plan desde el principio? —dije, sonriendo. Mi celular sonó en mi bolso, y lo sostuve en mi oído—. ¿Hola?

— ¡Es la hora de la cena! ¿A dónde demonios han ido ustedes dos? —dijo Edward.

—Nuestras indulgencias eran mimarnos un poco. Tú y Jasper sabían cómo comer antes de que saliéramos del departamento. Estoy segura de que puedes manejarlo.

—Bueno, no, joder. Nos preocupamos por ustedes, ya sabes.

Mire a Alice y sonreí. —Estamos bien.

—Dile que regresaremos en poco tiempo. Tengo que detenerme a recoger unas notas de Jasper con Tyler, y entonces iremos a casa.

— ¿La has escuchado? —pregunté.

—Sí. Nos vemos luego, Pidge.

Condujimos hacia Tyler en silencio. Alice apagó el motor, mirando el edificio de apartamentos adelante. Jasper le pidió a Alice que recogiera unas notas, pero no tenía sentido; estábamos justo a una calle del apartamento de Jasper y Edward.

— ¿Qué va mal, Ali?

—Tyler me da escalofríos. La última vez que estuve aquí con Jasper, él estuvo todo el tiempo coqueteándome.

—Bueno, yo iré contigo. Si él se atreve si quiera a guiñarte el ojo, voy a apuñalarlo en el ojo con mis tacones nuevos, ¿De acuerdo?

Alice sonrió y me abrazó. — ¡Gracias, Bella!

Nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del edificio, y Alice tomó una profunda respiración antes de tocar la puerta. Esperamos, pero nadie abrió.

—Supongo que no está aquí, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Está aquí —dijo, irritada. Golpeó la puerta de madera con el costado de su puño y luego la puerta se abrió.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó la multitud desde adentro.

El techo estaba lleno con burbujas rosas y negras, cada centímetro estaba

cubierto con globos de helio, con largas cadenas plateadas colgadas hasta llegar a las caras de los invitados. La multitud se separó, y Edward se acercó a mí con una amplia sonrisa, tocando cada lado de mi rostro y besando mi frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Pigeon.

—Es hasta mañana —dije. Aún en shock, tratando de sonreírle a todo el mundo.

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, ya que podrías sospecharlo, decidimos hacer algunos cambios al último minuto y sorprenderte. ¿Sorprendida?

— ¡Mucho! —dije mientras Eric me abrazaba.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, nena! —dijo Eric, besando mis labios.

Alice me dio un codazo. — ¡Qué bueno que tuviste que hacer algunas diligencias conmigo hoy, o te hubieras presentado como una fodonga!

—Te ves grandiosa —dijo Edward, escaneando mi vestido.

Tyler me abrazó, presionando su mejilla con la mía. —Y espero que sepas que Alice me dijo que Tyler le daba escalofríos justo antes de llegar aquí.

Miré a Alice, y ella rió. —Funcionó, ¿no?

Una vez que todos se turnaron para abrazarme y desearme un feliz cumpleaños, me incliné hacia el oído de Alice. — ¿Dónde está Jacob?

—Llegará más tarde —susurró—. Jazz no podía conseguir su teléfono para informarle que sería esta tarde.

Tyler subió el volumen de la música y todo el mundo grito. — ¡Ven aquí, Bella! —dijo, caminando hacia la cocina. Él alineó varios caballitos en el mostrador y sacó una botella de tequila del bar—. Feliz cumpleaños de parte del equipo de fútbol, pequeña —sonrió, llenando cada vaso de Petron—. Esta es la manera en que nosotros hacemos los cumpleaños: Cumplirás diecinueve, tiene diecinueve bebidas. Puedes beber todo o no terminarlo, pero mientras más bebas, más de estos consigues —dijo, abanicándose con un puñado de billetes de veinte dólares.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —chillé.

— ¡Bebe todo, Pidge! —dijo Edward.

Miré a Tyler, sospechosamente. — ¿Tendré veinte por cada caballito que beba?

—Así es, peso ligero. Por tu tamaño, diré que voy a perder sesenta dólares al final de la noche.

—Reconsidéralo otra vez, Tyler —dije, agarrando el primer vaso, dejándolo entre mis labios, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás para vaciar el caballito y luego limpiar mi boca con mi otra mano.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Edward.

—Esto será realmente un desperdicio, Tyler —dije, limpiando las esquinas de mi boca—. Prefiero Cuervo, en vez de Petron.

La sonrisa de arrogancia en el rostro de Tyler se desvaneció, y negó con su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. —Acaba con esto, entonces. Tengo la billetera llena de billetes de doce jugadores de fútbol que dicen que no puedes terminar diez.

Entrecerré mis ojos. —Doble o nada, yo digo que puedo beber quince.

— ¡Whoa! —gritó Jasper—. ¡No podemos hospitalizarte el día de tu cumpleaños, Bella!

—Ella puede hacerlo —dijo Alice, mirando a Tyler.

— ¿Cuarenta dólares por cada trago? —dijo Tyler, pareciendo inseguro.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —pregunté.

— ¡Diablos, no! Te daré veinte por trago, y cuando llegues a quince, duplicaré el total.

—Así es como se celebran los cumpleaños en Kansas —dije, tomando otro vaso.

Una hora y tres caballitos más tarde, estaba en la sala bailando con Edward. La canción era una balada rock, y Edward cantaba la canción para mí mientras bailábamos. Él se inclinó hacia mí al final del primer coro, y permití que mis brazos cayeran detrás de mí. Él me sostuvo mientras me recargaba en él, y suspiré.

—No podré hacer esto cuando haya terminado con todos esos tragos —reí.

— ¿Te he dicho que te ves increíble esta noche?

Negué con la cabeza y lo abracé, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. Él apretó su agarré, y enterró su cara en mi cuello, haciendo que olvidara sobre decisiones o brazaletes o mis personalidades diferentes; Estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

Cuando la música cambió a un ritmo más rápido, la puerta se abrió. —¡Jacob! —dije, corriendo a abrazarlo—. ¡Llegaste!

—Lamento llegar tarde, Bells —dijo, presionando sus labios contra los míos—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —dije, viendo a Edward observándonos por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Jake levantó mi muñeca. —La estás usando.

—Dije que lo haría. ¿Quieres bailar?

Negó con su cabeza. —Uh… Yo no bailo.

—Oh, bueno, ¿Quieres ser testigo de mi bebida número cinco de Petron? —Sonreí, sosteniendo mis cinco billetes de veinte—. Tendré el doble si al final de la noche tomó quince.

—Eso es un poco peligroso, ¿no?

Me incliné hacia su oído. —Voy a acabar con ellos. He jugado a este juego con mi padre desde que tengo dieciséis.

—Oh —dijo, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación—. ¿Bebías tequila con tu papá?

Me encogí de hombros. —Era su manera de pasar el tiempo juntos.

Jake no parecía impresionado cuando sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, escaneando la multitud. —No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Me iré temprano a un viaje de caza con mi padre.

—Fue buena idea que mi fiesta fuera esta noche, o no hubieras podido venir mañana —dije, sorprendida de escuchar sus planes.

Él sonrió y tomó mi mano. —Hubiera regresado a tiempo.

Tiré de él hacia el mostrador, tomé otro vaso y lo bebí, lo dejé caer fuertemente en el mostrador como lo hice anteriormente con el cinco. Tyler me dio otro billete, y baile hacia la sala. Edward me agarró y bailamos con Alice y Jasper.

Jasper me dio un golpe en el trasero.

—¡Uno! —Agregó Alice dándome un segundo manotazo en el trasero, y luego todo el mundo en la fiesta se unió, incluyendo Jacob.

En el número diecinueve, Edward frotó sus manos. —Mi turno.

Froté mi trasero adolorido. — ¡Se amable! ¡Me duele el trasero! —Con una sonrisa malvada, él tomó impulso. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Después de unos momentos, los entre abrí de nuevo. Justo antes de que su mano hiciera contacto, él se detuvo y me dio una suave palmada.

— ¡Diecinueve! —exclamó.

Los invitados aplaudieron, y Alice comenzó una versión borracha de la canción _Feliz Cumpleaños. _Reí cuando llegó la parte de cantar mi nombre y la habitación entera cantó _Pigeon._

Otra lenta canción provino del equipo de música, y Jake me llevó a la improvisada pista de baile. No me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar porque no bailaba.

—Lo siento —dijo después de pisar mis pies por tercera vez.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien —mentí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer el lunes en la noche?

— ¿Cenar contigo?

—Sí. En mi nuevo apartamento.

— ¡Encontraste uno!

Él rió y asintió. —Vamos a ordenar algo, sin embargo. Mi comida no es exactamente comestible.

—Me gustaría probarla, de todos modos —Le sonreí.

Jake miró alrededor de la habitación y entonces me llevó al pasillo. Él gentilmente me presionó contra la pared, besándome con sus labios suaves. Sus manos estaban en todas partes. Al principio, le seguí el juego, pero después su lengua se adentró en mis labios, tuve la sensación de que lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno.

—Está bien, Jake —dije, maniobrando para apartarlo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Creo es que descortés de mi parte manosearme contigo en un rincón oscuro cuando tengo invitados por allí.

Él sonrió y me besó otra vez. —Tienes razón, lo siento. Sólo quería darte un memorable beso de cumpleaños antes de irme.

—¿Ya te vas?

Él tocó mi mejilla. —Tengo que despertarme en cuatro horas, Bells.

Apreté mis labios. —Bien. ¿Te veré el lunes?

—Me verás mañana. Me detendré cuando esté de regreso.

Él me llevó a la puerta y luego besó mi mejilla antes de irse. Noté que Jasper,

Alice y Edward estaban mirándome fijamente.

—¡Papá se ha ido! —gritó Edward cuando la puerta cerró—. ¡Hora de que la fiesta comience!

Todo el mundo aplaudió, y Edward tiró de mí al centro de la pista.

—Un momento… iré por otro trago —dije, llevándolo de la mano hacia el mostrador. Bajé de golpe el vaso cuando terminé otro trago, y reí cuando Edward tomó uno de los del final, haciendo muecas al bajar el caballito.

Agarré otro, y tragué, y él hizo lo mismo.

—Siete más, Bella —dijo Tyler, y me entregó dos billetes de veinte dólares más.

Limpié mi boca mientras Edward me llevaba a la sala otra vez. Baile con Alice, y luego Jasper, pero cuando Mike Newton del equipo de fútbol trató de bailar conmigo, Edward tiró de él hacia atrás por la camisa y negó con su cabeza.

Mike se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, bailo con la primera chica que vio. Cuando había bebido diez tragos, el alcohol me golpeó con fuerza, y me sentí un poco Aliada al lado del sofá de Tyler con Alice, bailando como tontas.

Nos reíamos por todo, agitando nuestros brazos en torno al ritmo.

Me tambaleé, casi cayendo sobre el sofá, pero las manos de Edward estaban instantáneamente en mis caderas para estabilizarme.

—¡Has probado tu punto! —dijo—. Has bebido más que cualquier otra chica que he conocido. No te dejaré beber más.

—Al diablo contigo —dije arrastrando las palabras—. Tengo seiscientos dólares que me esperan en esos tragos, y tú de todas las personas no vas a decirme que no puedo hacer algo extremo por dinero.

—Si lo que quieres es dinero, Pidge…

—No estoy pidiéndote dinero prestado —me burlé.

—Iba a sugerirte que empeñaras el brazalete —Él sonrió.

Le di una palmada en el brazo mientras Alice comenzaba una cuenta regresiva a la media noche. Cuando las manecillas del reloj se posaron en el doce, todos celebramos.

Tenía diecinueve.

Alice y Jasper besaron cada una de mis mejillas, y Edward me levantó del suelo, girándome alrededor.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Pigeon —dijo con una expresión suave.

Miré sus cálidos ojos verdes por un momento, sintiéndome perdida dentro de ellos. La habitación estaba congelada en el tiempo mientras nos miramos el uno al otro, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi piel.

—¡Más tragos! —dije, tambaleándome hacia el mostrador.

—Te ves acabada, Bella. Creo que es hora de admitas que terminó tu noche —dijo Tyler.

—No soy una gallina —dije—. Quiero ver mi dinero.

Tyler colocó un billete de veinte debajo de los últimos dos vasos, y luego les gritó a sus compañeros de juego. —¡Ella va a beber los últimos! ¡Necesito quince!

Todos ellos se quejaron y rodaron sus ojos, sacando sus billeteras para sacar billetes de veinte al lado del último trago. Edward había vaciado los cuatro tragos más al lado del número quince.

—Nunca hubiera creído que podría perder cincuenta dólares en una apuesta de quince tragos con una chica —se quejó Mike.

—Créelo, Newton —dije, tomando un vaso con una mano.

Bajé el vaso y esperé que el vómito se elevara en mi garganta para salir.

—¿Pigeon? —preguntó Edward, dando un paso en mi dirección.

Levanté un dedo y Tyler sonrió. —Ella va a perder —dijo.

—No, no lo hará —Alice negó con su cabeza—. Respira profundo, Bella.

Cerré mis ojos e inhalé, tragando lo último de mi bebida.

—¡Santo Dios, Bella! ¡Vas a morir envenenada de alcohol! —gritó Jasper.

—Ella lo tiene —Alice le aseguró.

Levanté mi cabeza y permití que el tequila bajara por mi garganta.

Mis dientes y labios se habían entumecido desde el trago número ocho, y los efectos en ese trago había hecho que estuviera casi en el borde.

La fiesta entera estalló en silbidos y gritos mientras Tyler me daba un fajo de billetes.

—Gracias —dije con orgullo, metiendo el dinero en mi sujetador.

—Eres increíblemente sexy justo ahora —dijo Edward en mi oreja mientras caminamos a la sala.

Bailamos hasta la mañana, y el tequila corrió a traves de mis venas hasta que me adentró en el olvido.

* * *

HOLA!

como estan todas?

perdon por la tardanza:(

espero que les hayan gustados los capitulos que van hasta ahora, ahora empieza lo mas bueno :) jajaja

ya tengo todos los capitulos listos para subir, y como estoy de vacaciones y no hago nada:p lo mas problable es que suba unos tres o cuatro hoy :)

espero poder actualizar cada dia :)

nos vemos!

gracias por su apoyo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo #8**

**Rumores**

* * *

Cuando mis ojos finalmente pudieron despegarse para abrirse, vi que mi almohada consistía en unos jeans y piernas. Edward estaba sentado con su espalda contra la bañera, su cabeza inclinada contra la fría pared. Él parecía tan incómodo como yo me sentía. Tiré la manta que tenía sobre mí y me levanté, jadeando ante mi horroroso reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavabo.

Parecía como muerta.

El rímel corrido, lágrimas negras deslizándose por mis mejillas, labial manchando a Atraves de mi boca, y mi cabello tenía dos grandes nudos a cada lado.

Sábanas, toallas y mantas rodeaban a Edward. Él había formado una suave cama para dormirme mientras yo expulsé los quince chupitos de tequila que había consumido la noche anterior. Edward había sostenido mi cabello lejos del retrete, y se sentó a mi lado toda la noche.

Abrí el grifo, colocando mi mano debajo del agua hasta obtener la temperatura que yo quería.

Limpié el desorden de mi cara, escuché un gemido desde el suelo. Edward se removía, frotó sus ojos y se estiró, y luego miró a su lado, entrando en pánico.

—Estoy aquí —dije—. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? ¿Quieres dormir un poco más?

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo él, frotando sus ojos una vez más.

—Sí, estoy bien. Bueno, tan bien como se podría estar. Me sentiré mejor una vez que me dé un baño.

Él se levantó. —Superaste mis fiestas locas anoche, para que lo sepas. No sé de dónde vino esto, pero no quiero que lo hagas otra vez.

—Esto es más o menos con lo que crecí, Ed. No es la gran cosa.

Él tomó mi barbilla entre sus manos y limpió la mancha de rímel debajo de mis ojos con sus pulgares. —Fue una gran cosa para mí.

—Bien, no voy a hacerlo otra vez. ¿Feliz?

—Sí. Sin embargo, tengo algo que decirte, si prometes no asustarte.

—Oh, Dios, ¿Qué hice?

—Nada, pero necesitas llamar a Alice.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En Morgan. Ella discutió con Jasper ayer.

Corrí hacia la ducha y comencé a tirar de mi ropa mientras Edward usaba el lavabo. Cuando salí del baño, Jasper y Edward estaban sentados en la sala.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —exigí.

La cara de Jasper palideció. —Realmente está enojada conmigo.

— ¿Qué _ocurrió_?

—Estaba enojado porque te animó a beber tanto. Pensé que íbamos a terminar llevándote al hospital. Una cosa llevo a la otra, y lo siguiente que sé, estábamos gritándonos el uno al otro. Ambos estábamos borrachos, Bella.

Dije cosas que quisiera no haber dicho —negó con su cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿Cómo qué? —dije, enojada.

—La insulté con unos nombres de los cuales no estoy orgulloso y entonces le dije que se marchara.

— ¿Dejaste que ella se fuera de aquí estando borracha? ¿Eres un idiota? —dije, agarrando mi bolso.

—Tranquilízate, Pidge. Él ya se siente suficientemente mal —dijo Edward.

Terminé de sacar mi teléfono celular de mi bolso, marcando el número de

Alice.

— ¿Hola? —respondió ella. Sonaba mal.

—Acabo de enterarme —suspiré—. ¿Estás bien? —Caminé hacia el pasillo por más privacidad, lanzando hacia atrás una mala mirada a Jasper.

—Estoy bien. Él es un imbécil —Sus palabras fueron firmes, pero pude escuchar el dolor en su voz. Alice era una maestra enmascarando sus emociones, y podría engañar a cualquiera menos a mí.

—Siento no haberme ido contigo.

—Estabas casi desmayada, Bella —dijo molesta.

— ¿Por qué no vienes por mí? Podemos hablar de esto.

Ella respiró contra el teléfono. —No sé. Realmente no quiero verlo.

—Le diré que se quede dentro, entonces.

Hubo una larga pausa, y entonces escuché sus llaves tintinear en el fondo. —Está bien. Estaré allí en un minuto.

Entré en la sala, pasando mi bolso sobre mi hombro. Ellos me observaron abrir la puerta para esperar a Alice, y Jasper brincó del sofá.

— ¿Ella va a venir?

—No quiere verte, Jasper. Le dije que te quedarías dentro.

Él suspiró, y cayó contra el cojín. —Me odia.

—Voy a hablar con ella. Será mejor que tengas una increíble disculpa, sin embargo.

Diez minutos más tarde, la bocina de un auto sonó dos veces afuera, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando llegaba al final de las escaleras, Jasper pasó junto a mí hacia el Honda rojo de Alice, y se encorvó para verla a traves de la ventana. Me detuve en seco, observando cómo Alice lo ignoraba observando al frente. Ella bajó su ventanilla, y Jasper parecía estarse explicando, y entonces comenzaron a discutir. Decidí entra en la casa para darles privacidad.

— ¿Pigeon? —dijo Edward, trotando por la escalera.

—Esto no se ve bien.

—Me lo imaginaba. Vamos adentro —dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras subíamos las escaleras.

— ¿Fue tan malo? —pregunté.

Asintió. —Bastante malo. Salieron de la fase de luna de miel, sin embargo. Lo van a superar.

—Para ser alguien que nunca ha tenido una novia, parece que sabes sobre relaciones.

—Tengo cuatro hermanos y muchos amigos —dijo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Jasper entró pisoteando en el apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él. — ¡Ella es jodidamente imposible!

Besé la mejilla de Edward. —Esa es mi señal.

—Buena suerte —Edward sonrió.

Me deslicé dentro del auto de Alice, ella resopló. — ¡Él es jodidamente imposible!

Reí, pero ella lanzó una mala mirada en mi dirección. —Lo siento, —dije, forzando mi sonrisa a desaparecer.

Mientras conducía, Alice gritó y gritó y gritó un poco más. A veces lanzaba maldiciones a Jasper, como si fuera él quien estuviera sentado en mi lugar. Yo me quede quieta, dejando que sacara su coraje como sólo Alice podía hacerlo.

— ¡Me llamó irresponsable! ¡A mí! ¡Como si yo no te conociera! Como si no te hubiera visto robarle a tu padre cientos de dólares para beber tequila. ¡Él no sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando! ¡Él no sabe cómo era tu vida! ¡Él no sabe lo que yo sé, y actúa como si yo fuera su hija en vez de su novia! —Descansé mi mano sobre la de ella, pero ella la apartó—. Él pensaba que tú serías la razón por la cual nosotros no podríamos funcionar, y entonces él termina haciendo el trabajo por sí solo. Y hablando de _ti, _¿Qué diablo pasó anoche con Jacob?

El repentino cambio de tema me tomó por sorpresa. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Edward se la paso contigo toda la fiesta, Bella, y luego vas y te manoseas con Jacob. ¿Y tú preguntas porque todo el mundo está hablando de ti?

— ¡Espera un minuto! Le dije a Jake que no deberíamos estar haciendo eso ¿Y qué importa si Edward se pasó conmigo la noche o no? ¡No estoy _con _él!

Alice miró hacia el frente, soltando una ráfaga de aire por la nariz.

_—_Bien, Ali. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Estás enojada _conmigo_, ahora?

—No estoy enojada contigo. Sólo no quiero asociarme con completos _idiotas. _

Negué con mi cabeza, y luego miré fuera de la ventana antes de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirme. Alice siempre había sido capaz de hacerme sentir como una mierda.

— ¿Por lo menos ves lo que está pasando? —preguntó—. Edward dejó de pelear. Él no sale sin ti. No ha traído más chicas a casa desde esas tontas gemelas… aún no ha asesinado a Jacob, y tú estás preocupada de lo que la gente va a decir. ¿Sabes porque te digo esto, Bella? ¡Porque es la verdad!

Me giré, mi cuello crujió lentamente mientras me volvía a su dirección, tratando de darle la más asesina mirada que conocía. — ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Estás saliendo ahora con Jacob, y tú estás tan feliz —dijo mofándose—. Entonces, ¿Por qué no estás en Morgan?

— ¡Porque perdí una apuesta, ya lo sabes!

— ¡Dame un respiro, Bella! Hablas sobre cuán _perfecto _es Jacob, tienes esas increíbles citas con él, hablas con él por horas al teléfono, y luego vas a dormirte al lado de Edward toda la noche. ¿Ves lo que está mal en esta situación? Si realmente te gustara Jacob, tus cosas estarían en Morgan ahora mismo.

Apreté mis dientes. —Sabes que yo nunca abandono una apuesta, Ali.

—Eso es lo que pensaba —dijo, retorciendo sus manos alrededor del volante—Edward es lo que quieres, y Jake es lo que crees que necesitas.

—Sé que parece de esa manera, pero…

—Es la manera que le parece a todo el mundo. Si no te gusta que las personas estén hablando de ti… cambia. Esto no es la culpa de Edward. Él ha hecho mucho por ti. Tú estás recogiendo lo que cosechaste, y Jake está obteniendo los beneficios.

— ¡Una semana atrás empaquetaste mis cosas y no querías que Edward se me acercara otra vez! ¿Ahora estás defendiéndolo?

— ¡Isabella! ¡No lo estoy defendiendo, estúpida! ¡Estoy viendo por _ti_! ¡Ustedes están locos el uno por el otro! ¡Hagan algo al respecto!

— ¿Cómo es posible creer que yo debería estar con él? —Gemí—. ¡Se supone que debo mantenerme alejada de personas como él!

Ella apretó sus labios, claramente perdiendo la paciencia. —Has trabajado muy duro para separarte de tu padre. ¡Esa es la única razón por la cual incluso consideraste salir con Jacob! Él es lo completamente opuesto de Charlie, y crees que Edward va a lanzar a tierra todos tus esfuerzos. Él no es tu papá, Bella.

—Yo no he dicho que él lo sea, pero esta poniéndome en una situación segura de seguir sus pasos.

—Edward no te haría esto a ti. Creo que subestimas lo mucho que significas para él. Si tú se lo dices…

—No. No dejamos todo atrás para que todo el mundo aquí me mire como lo hicieron en Washington. Vamos a centrarnos en el problema en cuestión. Jasper está esperándote.

—No quiero hablar de Jasper —dijo, frenando hasta detenerse en la luz.

—Él es miserable. Te _ama_.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló. —No me importa.

—Sí te importa.

—Lo sé —susurró, inclinándose en mi hombro.

Ella lloró hasta que la luz del semáforo cambió, y luego besé su cabeza. —Luz verde.

Ella se sentó recta, limpiándose la nariz. —Fui bastante cruel con él hace rato. No creo que quiera hablar conmigo ahora.

—Hablará contigo. Él sabe que estabas enojada.

Alice limpió su rostro, y luego lentamente cambió la direccional. Me preocupaba tomarme mucho tiempo para convencerla de regresar conmigo, pero Jasper bajó la escalera corriendo antes de que ella apagara el motor.

Él abrió bruscamente la puerta del auto, inclinándose a sus pies. —Lo siento mucho, bebé. No debería meterme en lo que no me importa… por favor, no te vayas. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Alice tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió. —Eres un cabrón arrogante, pero todavía te amo.

Jasper la besó una y otra vez como si no la hubiera visto en meses, y sonreí por mi trabajo bien hecho. Edward estaba de pie en la puerta, sonriendo mientras yo me dirigía al apartamento.

—Y ellos vivieron felices para siempre —dijo Edward, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me desplomé en el sofá y él se sentó a mi lado, tirando de mis piernas hacia su regazo.

— ¿Qué haces hoy, Pidge?

—Dormir. O descansar… o dormir.

— ¿Puedo darte tu regalo primero?

Empujé su hombro juguetonamente. —Cállate. ¿Me has traído un regalo?

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa nerviosa. —No es un brazalete de diamantes, pero pensé que te gustaría.

—Me encanta y aún no lo he visto.

Él levantó mis piernas de su regazo, y luego desapareció hacia el dormitorio de Jasper. Arqueé una ceja cuando lo escuché murmurando, y luego salió con una caja. La dejó en el suelo, a mis pies, para abrirla.

—Apresúrate, quiero verte sorprendida —sonrió.

— ¿Qué me _apresure_? —pregunté, levantando la tapa.

Mi boca cayó abierta cuando un par de grandes ojos negros miró hacia mí.

— ¿Un _perrito_? —grité, llevando mis manos dentro de la caja. Levanté el oscuro bebé de cabello rizado hacia mi cara, y cubrió mi boca con cálidos y

húmedos besos.

Edward sonrió radiante, triunfante. — ¿Te gusta él?

— ¿Él? ¡Lo amo! ¡Tengo un perrito!

—Es un Cairn Terrier. Tuve que manejar tres horas para recogerlo después de clases el jueves.

—Entonces, cuando dijiste que fuiste con Jasper en su auto para comprar…

—Fuimos a conseguir tu regalo —asintió.

— ¡Él es muy inquieto! —reí.

—Toda chica necesita un Toto —dijo Edward, ayudándome a mantener a esa pequeña bola de pelos en mí regazo.

— ¡Él parece como Toto! Así es como voy a llamarlo —dije, arrugando mi nariz hacia el inquieto perrito.

—Puedes tenerlo aquí. Yo me encargaré de él cuando vuelvas a Morgan —su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa—. Y eso me asegurara de que vengas a visitarlo varias veces al mes.

Apreté mis labios juntos. —Hubiera regresado, de todas maneras, Ed.

—Haría cualquier cosa por volver esa sonrisa en tu rostro ahora mismo.

—Creo que necesito una siesta, Toto. Si, tú también —susurré al cachorro.

Edward asintió, tirando de mí hacia su regazo, y luego levantándose conmigo en sus brazos. Con dificultad, él cerró las cortinas, y luego se dejó caer sobre su almohada.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche —dije, acariciando la suave piel de Toto—. No tenías por que dormir en el suelo del baño.

—Anoche fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Me giré para ver su expresión. Cuando vi que él hablaba en serio, le disparé una mirada dudosa. — ¿Dormir entre un retrete y la bañera y en el frío y duro piso con una idiota vomitando fue una de tus mejores noches? Eso es triste, Ed.

—No, sentado contigo cuando estabas enferma, y tú durmiendo en mi regazo fue una de mis mejores noches. No fue cómodo, no dormí casi nada, pero estuve en tu decimonoveno cumpleaños contigo, y realmente eres dulce cuando estás borracha.

—Estoy segura que entre eructando y vomitando fui muy encantadora.

Él se acercó a mí, acariciando a Toto, quien estaba acurrucado en mi cuello.

—Eres la única mujer que conozco que aún se ve increíble con la cabeza dentro del inodoro. Eso es mucho decir.

—Gracias, Ed. No haré que seas mi niñera otra vez.

Se apoyó contra su almohada. —Como sea. Nadie puede sostener tu cabello hacia atrás como yo.

Reí y cerré los ojos, dejándome caer en la oscuridad.

— ¡Levántate, Bella! —gritó Alice, sacudiéndome.

Toto lamió mi mejilla. — ¡Estoy levantada! ¡Estoy levantada!

— ¡Tenemos clases en media hora!

Salté de la cama. —He estado durmiendo por… _¿Catorce horas? _¿Pero por qué?

— ¡Sólo date un baño! ¡Si no estás lista en diez minutos, dejare tu trasero aquí!

— ¡No tengo tiempo de darme un baño! —dije, cambiándome la ropa con la cual me dormí.

Edward apoyó su cabeza en su mano y rió. —Son ridículas. No es el fin del mundo si llegan tarde a una clase.

—Lo es si eres Alice. Ella no se pierde una clase y odia llegar tarde —dije, tirando una camisa sobre mi cabeza, y metiéndome dentro de mis jeans.

—Deja que Ali se adelante. Yo te llevaré.

Caminé con un pie, mientras me ponía mis botas en el otro. —Mi bolsa está en su auto, Ed.

—Como sea —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo no salgas herida por llegar a tiempo a una clase —Él levantó a Toto, sosteniéndolo en su mano como un pequeño balón, siguiéndome en el pasillo.

Alice corrió conmigo hacia la puerta y entramos en el auto. —No puedo creer que él te haya regalado ese perrito —dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás mientras salía del estacionamiento.

Edward estaba de pie frente al sol de la mañana, en calzoncillos y descalzo, con los brazos cruzados por el frío. Él observaba a Toto oler el pasto en el

patio como un padre orgulloso.

—Nunca he tenido un perro antes —dije—. Esto será interesante.

Alice miró a Edward antes de hacer avanzar su Honda. —Míralo —dijo, negando con su cabeza.

—Edward Cullen: Sr. Mamá. Toto es adorable. Incluso tú te encariñarás con él.

—No puedes traerlo contigo al dormitorio, lo sabes. No creo que Edward haya pensado en eso.

—Edward dijo que él lo cuidara en el apartamento.

Ella arqueó una ceja. —Claro que lo dijo. Edward piensa en el futuro, tengo que darle crédito por eso —dijo, negando con su cabeza mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Me tensé, pegándome en mi asiento por la velocidad.

Una vez que la adrenalina se absorbió en mi sistema, la pesadez de mi post-cumpleaños se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Alice me dio un codazo cuando la clase terminó, y la seguí hacia la cafetería.

Jasper se encontró con nosotros en la puerta, y me di cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

—Ali —dijo Jasper, agarrándola del brazo.

Edward corrió hacia donde estábamos, y agarrándose de sus caderas, respiró profundamente hasta que recuperó el aliento.

— ¿Hay una turba de mujeres enfadadas que te persiguen? —Me burlé.

Él sacudió su cabeza. —Estaba tratando de alcanzarte… antes de que… entraras —suspiró.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto Alice a Jasper.

—Hay un rumor —comenzó Jasper—. Todo el mundo está diciendo que Edward llevo a Bella a casa y… los detalles son diferentes, pero es bastante malo.

— _¿Qué? _¿Hablas en serio? —grité.

Alice rodó sus ojos. — ¿A quién le importa, Bella? La gente ha estado especulando sobre ti y Ed desde semanas. No es la primera vez que alguien dice que ustedes duermen juntos.

Edward y Jasper intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? —dije—. Hay algo más, ¿No?

Jasper hizo una mueca. —Están diciendo que te acostaste con Jake en la casa de Tyler, y luego te fuiste con Edward… a casa, si sabes lo que estoy tratando de decir.

Mi boca cayó abierta. — ¡Grandioso! ¿Así que soy la zorra de la escuela ahora?

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y su mandíbula se tensó. —Esto es mi culpa. Si se tratara de alguien más, ellos no estarían hablando de ti —Él entró a la cafetería con sus manos hechas puño a los costados.

Alice y Jasper lo siguieron. —Espero que nadie sea tan estúpido como para decirle algo. —dijo Alice.

—O a ella. —agregó Jasper.

Edward se sentó a unos asientos de distancia de mí, al lado de Mike. Espere que él me mirara, queriéndole ofrecer una sonrisa confortante. Edward tenía una reputación, pero yo dejé que Jake me besara en el pasillo.

Jasper me dio un codazo mientras miraba a su primo. —Sólo se siente mal. Probablemente está tratando de desviar el rumor.

—No tienes por qué sentarte allí, Ed. Vamos, siéntate aquí —dije, palmeando el espacio vacío en frente de mí.

—Escuché que pasaste un buen cumpleaños, Bella —dijo Mike Newton, lanzando un trozo de lechuga al plato de Edward.

—No comiences con ella, Newton —advirtió Edward, ceñudo.

Mike sonrió, empujando hacia arriba sus redondas y rosadas mejillas. —Escuché que Jake está furioso. Dijo que fue a su apartamento ayer, y tú y Edward seguían en la cama.

—Ellos estaban tomando una siesta, Mike —se mofó Alice.

Mis ojos se lanzaron hacia Edward. — ¿Jake fue a verme?

Él se movió incómodo en su silla. —Te lo iba a decir.

— _¿Cuándo? _—Espeté.

Alice se inclinó en mi oído. —Jake escuchó el rumor, y fue a confrontarte. Traté de detenerlo, pero él caminó hacia el pasillo y… tuvo una idea totalmente equivocada.

Planté mis codos en la mesa, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. —Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Entonces, ¿Ustedes realmente no han entrado en acción? —Preguntó Mike—. Maldición, esto apesta. Pensé que Bella era la adecuada para ti después de todo, Ed.

—Es mejor que te detengas ahora, Mike —advirtió Jasper.

—Si tú no duermes con ella, ¿Te importa si yo lo hago? —dijo Mike, riéndose con sus compañeros de equipo.

Mi cara ardió con la vergüenza inicial, pero luego Alice gritó en mi oído, reaccionando en respuesta a Edward saltando de su asiento. Él llegó hasta la mesa, agarrando a Mike por la garganta con una mano, y su otra mano hecha un puño en su camisa.

Una línea de personas se acercó a la mesa, y docenas de sillas se arrastraron por el suelo mientras las personas se levantaban para mirar. Edward lo golpeó repetidamente en el rostro, su codo echado hacia atrás en el aire antes de aterrizar cada golpe. La única cosa que Mike pude hacer fue cubrir su cara son sus manos.

Nadie tocó a Edward. Él estaba fuera de control, y su reputación hacía que todos tuvieran miedo de ponerse en su camino. Los jugadores de fútbol se agacharon y dieron un respingo mientras veían a su compañero ser asaltado sin piedad sobre el suelo.

— ¡Edward! —grité, rodeando la mesa.

A medio golpe, Edward retuvo su puño, y luego soltó la camisa de Mike, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Él estaba jadeando cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme; Nunca lo había visto tan sobresaltado. Tragué duro y di un paso hacia atrás mientras él pasaba a mi lado.

Di un paso para seguirlo, pero Alice agarró mi brazo. Jasper la besó rápidamente, y luego siguió a su primo hacia la puerta.

—Jesús —susurró Alice.

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a los compañeros de equipo de Mike recogerlo del suelo, y me encogí ante su cara roja e hinchada. La sangre brotaba de su nariz, y Tyler le entregó una servilleta de la mesa.

— ¡Ese loco hijo de puta! —gimió Mike, sentándose en la silla y llevando su mano hacia su rostro. Me miró, entonces—. Lo siento, Bella. Estaba sólo bromeando.

No tenía palabras para replicar. No podía explicar que había ocurrido.

—Ella no se ha acostado con n_inguno _de ellos —dijo Alice.

—Nunca sabes cuándo callarte, Newton —dijo Tyler, disgustado.

Alice tiró de mi brazo. —Vamos. Vámonos.

Ella no perdió tiempo arrastrándome hacia su auto. Cuando ella encendió el motor, agarré su muñeca. — ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos al apartamento de Jasper. No quiero que él esté solo con Edward. ¿Lo viste? ¡Él ha pisado fondo!

— ¡Bueno, yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de él!

Alice me miró con incredulidad. —Obviamente, tenemos que hacer algo por él. ¿No quieres saber cómo está?

—Mi sentido de auto-preservación pesa más que mi curiosidad en este punto, Ali.

—Lo único que lo detuvo fue tu voz, Bella. Él te escuchará. Tienes que hablar con él.

Suspiré y solté su muñeca, cayendo contra el respaldo de mi asiento. —Está bien. Vemos.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento, y Alice aparcó entre el auto de Jasper y la motocicleta de Edward. Ella subió las escaleras, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas dramáticamente.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! —gritó Alice, haciendo señas para que la siguiera.

Vacilante, finalmente la seguí, deteniéndome cuando vi a Jasper bajar apresurado las escaleras para hablar en voz baja con Alice. Él me miró, negó con su cabeza, y entonces susurró algo otra vez.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Jasper no… —dijo ella inquieta—. Jasper, no creo que sea buena idea irnos. Edward está bastante molesto.

—Quieres decir que él no cree que _yo _debería entrar —dije.

Jasper tocó mi hombro. —No has hecho nada malo, Bella. Él sólo no… él no quiere verte justo ahora.

—Si yo no he hecho nada mal, ¿Entonces porque no quiere verme?

—No estoy seguro; no quiere hablarme sobre esto. Creo que esta avergonzado de perder el control frente a ti.

— ¡Perdió el control frente de toda la cafetería! ¿Que tengo yo qué hacer con esto?

—Más de lo que tú crees —dijo Jasper, esquivando mis ojos.

Lo observé por un momento, y luego pasé entre ellos, subiendo corriendo las escaleras. Atravesé la puerta para encontrar una sala vacía. La puerta de la habitación de Edward vacía, así que toqué.

— ¿Edward? Soy yo, abre.

—Vete, Pidge —gritó del otro lado de la puerta.

Me asomé para verlo sentado en el borde de la cama, frente a la ventana. Toto pateaba su espalda, no muy feliz de ser ignorado.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Ed? —pregunté. Él no respondió, así que me pare a su lado, cruzando mis brazos. Su quijada estaba tensa, pero no tenía esa expresión escalofriante que había tenido en la cafetería. Parecía triste. Del tipo profundo, sin esperanza.

— ¿No vas a hablarme sobre esto?

Esperé, pero permaneció en silencio. Me di la vuelta hacia la puerta y él finalmente suspiró. — ¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando Tyler se metió conmigo y tu saliste en mi defensa? Bueno… eso es lo que ocurrió. Sólo que me dejé llevar un poco.

—Estabas enojado antes de que Mike dijera algo —dije, volviéndome para sentarme a su lado en la cama.

Él continuó mirando por la ventana. —Quise decir lo que dije antes. Deberías irte, Pidge. Dios sabe que yo no puedo apartarme de ti.

Toqué su brazo. —Tú no quieres que me vaya.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó de nuevo, y luego me envolvió con su brazo. Se detuvo por un momento, y luego besó mi frente, presionando su mejilla contra mi sien. —No importa cuán fuerte lo intente. Vas a odiarme cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él. —Somos amigos. No acepto un no por respuesta —cité.

Sus cejas se arquearon, y entonces me abrazó con ambos brazos, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. —Te observó dormir un montón. Siempre pareces tan tranquila. No tengo ese tipo de tranquilidad. Tengo toda esta ira y rabia dentro de mí… excepto cuando te observo dormir.

—Eso fue lo que estaba haciendo cuando Jake entro —continuó—. Yo estaba despierto, y él entró, y sólo estuvo de pie allí, con su mirada de shock en el rostro. Sabía lo que él pensaba, pero no quise aclararlo. No quise explicárselo porque _quería _que él creyera que algo ocurrió. Ahora toda la escuela cree que tú estuviste con ambos en la misma noche.

Toto hizo su camino hacia mi regazo, y froté sus orejas.

Edward alargó su mano para acariciarlo una vez, y luego puso su mano sobre la mía. —Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros. —Si él creyó ese rumor, esa es su culpa.

—Es difícil creer algo más cuando nos ve juntos en la cama.

—Él sabe que estoy quedándome contigo. Yo estaba completamente vestida, por el amor de Cristo.

Edward suspiró. —Probablemente estaba demasiado molesto como para darme cuenta. Sé que le gustas, Pidge. Debería habérselo explicado. Te debo mucho.

—No importa.

— ¿No estás enojada? —preguntó, sorprendido.

— ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan molesto? ¿Pensaste que me enojaría contigo

cuando me dijeras la verdad?

—Deberías estarlo. Si me estuvieran hundiendo por la mala reputación del alguien, yo estaría un poco encabronado.

—A ti no te importa el qué dirán. ¿Qué pasó con el Edward que le importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen? —me burlé, dándole un codazo.

—Eso fue antes de ver la expresión en tu cara cuando escuchaste lo que todo el mundo estaba diciendo. No quiero que salgas lastimada por mi culpa.

—Tú nunca harías algo para lastimarme.

—Preferiría cortarme el brazo —suspiró.

Él se relajó apoyando su mejilla contra mi cabello. Yo no tenía una réplica, y Edward parecía haber dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir, así que nos sentamos en silencio. De vez en cuando, Edward me apretaba con más fuera a

su lado. Me aferré a su camisa, sin saber cómo hacerlo sentir mejor que permitirle abrazarme.

Cuando el sol comenzó a subir, escuché un leve golpe en la puerta. — ¿Bella?

—la voz de Alice sonó débil del otro lado de la madera.

—Entra, Ali —respondió Edward.

Alice entró con Jasper, y sonrió al vernos, enredados en los brazos del otro. —Vamos por un poco de comida. ¿Tienen ganas de hacer una carrera hasta Pei Wei?

—_Agh_. ¿Comida asiática _nuevamente_, Ali? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Edward.

Sonreí. Él sonó más como a sí mismo.

Alice lo notó, también. —Sí, de verdad. ¿Vienen o no?

—Me muero de hambre —dije.

—Claro que lo estás, no llegaste a almorzar —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Se levantó, llevándome con él—. Vamos. Déjame conseguir algo de comida para ti.

Él mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mí, y no me soltó hasta que estuvimos dentro de Pei Wei.

Tan pronto como Edward fue al baño, Alice se inclinó hacia mí. — ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada —me encogí de hombros.

Ella arqueó una ceja. —Estuviste en su habitación por dos horas. ¿Él no te dijo nada?

—Por lo general no lo hace cuando está molesto —dijo Jasper.

—Tuvo que haber dicho algo —presionó Alice.

—Dijo que estaba un poco molesto por los rumores sobre mí, y que no le dijo a Jake la verdad cuando él entró. Eso es todo —dije, jugando con la sal y la pimienta.

Jasper negó con su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué, bebé? —preguntó Alice, enderezándose.

—Edward es —suspiró, rodando sus ojos—, Olvídalo.

Alice tenía una expresión testaruda. —Oh, diablos, no, tú no puedes… —Ella se interrumpió cuando Edward se sentó y puso su brazo detrás de mí.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿La comida no está aun?

Reímos y bromeamos hasta que el restaurant cerró, y luego entramos en el auto para regresar a casa. Jasper cargó a Alice sobre su espalda para

subir las escaleras, pero Edward se quedó atrás, tirando de mi brazo antes de seguirlos. Levanté la mirada hacia nuestros amigos, hasta que ellos desaparecieron tras la puerta, y entonces me ofreció una sonrisa triste. —Te debo una disculpa por lo de hoy, lo siento mucho.

—Ya te has disculpado. Está bien.

—No, me disculpé por Jacob. No quiero que pienses que soy un psicópata que va por ahí atacando a las personas por la más mínima cosa —dijo—. Pero te debo una disculpa porque no te defendí por la razón correcta.

—Y eso sería… —incité.

—Me abalancé sobre él porque dijo que él quería ser el siguiente en la fila, no porque él bromeara contigo.

—Insinuar que hay una fila para acostarse conmigo es razón suficiente para defenderme, Ed.

—Ese es mi punto. Estaba enojado porque lo tomé como si él quisiera dormir contigo.

Después de procesar lo que Edward quería decir, agarré los costados de su camisa y presioné mi frente contra su pecho.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importa —dije, levantando la mirada hacia él—. No me importa lo que la gente está diciendo, o si pierdes el control, o porque golpeaste a Mike en el rostro. La última cosa que quiero es tener una mala reputación, pero estoy cansada de explicar nuestra amistad a todos. Al diablo con ellos.

La mirada de Edward se tornó suave, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron. — ¿Nuestra _amistad_? A veces me preguntó si me escuchas por completo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Entremos. Estoy cansado.

Asentí, y él me abrazó contra su costado hasta que nos encontramos dentro del apartamento. Alice y Jasper ya estaban encerrados en su dormitorio, y me deslicé dentro y fuera del baño. Edward estaba sentado con Toto afuera mientras me vestía con mi pijama, y después de media hora, ambos estábamos en la cama.

Recosté mi cabeza en mi brazo, dejando salir un largo suspiro, relajándome. —Sólo dos semanas menos. ¿Vas a hacer un drama cuando me mude de regreso a Morgan?

—No lo sé —dijo. Pude ver su gesto atormentado, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Oye —toqué su brazo—. Estaba bromeando.

Lo observé durante un largo rato, respirando, parpadeando, y tratando de relajarse. Él se movió un poco y luego me miró. — ¿Confías en mí, Pidge?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Ven aquí —dijo, tirando de mí contra él. Me puse rígida por un segundo o dos antes de recostar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Lo que sea que estaba pasando con él, me necesitaba cerca, y no podría hacer objetado algo incluso si hubiera querido. Se sentía bien estar acostada a su lado.

* * *

:)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo #9  
Promesa

* * *

Eric sacudió la cabeza. —Está bien, así que, ¿estás con Jake o con Edward? Estoy confundido.

—Jake no me habla, así que, eso está en el limbo por ahora —dije, rebotando para reajustar mi mochila.

Él lanzó una bocanada de humo, y después sacó un poco de tabaco de su lengua. —Así qué, ¿Estás con Edward?

—Somos amigos, Eric.

—Te das cuenta de que todo el mundo piensa que ustedes dos están teniendo algún tipo de extraña relación de amigos-con-beneficios que no están admitiendo, ¿verdad?

—No me importa. Pueden pensar lo que quieran.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué pasó con la Bella nerviosa, misteriosa y cautelosa que conozco y amo?

—Murió por el estrés de todos los rumores y suposiciones.

—Eso es muy malo. Voy a extrañar el señalarla y reírme de ella.

Golpeé el brazo de Eric, y él se rió. —Bien. Ya era hora de que dejaras de fingir —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cariño, estás hablando con alguien que vivió la mayor parte de su vida fingiendo. Te detecté a una milla de distancia.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Eric? ¿Que soy una lesbiana en el closet?

—No, que estás escondiendo algo. Las chaquetas, la sofisticada y recatada chica que va a elegantes restaurantes con Jacob Black… esa no eres tú. O eras una stripper de pueblo o has estado en rehabilitación. La última, supongo yo.

Me reí fuertemente. —¡Eres _terrible _para suponer!

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—Si te lo dijera, no sería un secreto, ¿no es así?

Sus facciones se afilaron con una sonrisa pícara. —Yo te mostré el mío, ahora muéstrame el tuyo.

—Odio ser la portadora de malas noticias, pero tu orientación sexual no es exactamente un secreto, Eric.

—¡Mierda! Y yo que pensaba que tenía lo de misterioso gatito del sexo a mi favor —dijo, tomando otra calada.

Me encogí antes de hablar. —¿Tuviste una buena vida en casa, Eric?

—Mi mamá es genial… mi papá y yo teníamos muchos problemas que resolver, pero estamos bien ahora.

—Yo tuve a Charlie Swan por padre.

—¿Quién es ese?

Me reí. —¿Ves? No es tan importante si no sabes quién es.

—¿Quién es él?

—Un desastre. Las apuestas, la bebida, el mal temperamento… es hereditario en mi familia. Alice y yo vinimos aquí para que yo pudiera empezar de nuevo, sin el estigma de ser la hija de un borracho rehabilitado.

—¿Un apostador rehabilitado de Washington?

—Nací en Forks. Todo lo que Charlie tocaba se convertía en oro en ese entonces. Cuando cumplí trece, su suerte cambió.

—Y te culpó a ti.

—Alice renunció a muchas cosas para venir aquí conmigo, así yo podía escapar, pero llegué aquí y me doy de bruces contra Edward.

—Y cuando ves a Edward…

—Es demasiado familiar.

Eric asintió, tirando su cigarrillo al suelo.

—Mierda, Bella. Eso apesta.

Entrecerré mis ojos. —Si le dices a alguien lo que acabo de decir, llamaré a La Mafia. Conozco a algunos de ellos, sabes.

—Mentira.

Me encogí de hombros. —Cree lo que quieras.

Eric me miró suspicazmente, y después sonrió. —Eres, oficialmente, la persona más genial que conozco.

—Eso es triste, Eric. Deberías salir más —dije, deteniéndome en la entrada de la cafetería.

Él levantó mi barbilla. —Todo va salir bien. Soy un firme creyente del refrán las-cosas-pasan-por-una-razón. Llegaron aquí, Alice conoció a Jasper, tú encontraste tu camino hacia El Círculo, algo sobre ti puso el mundo de Edward Cullen de cabeza. Piensa en ello —dijo, plantando un rápido beso en mis labios.

—¡Oye, ya! —dijo Edward. Me agarró por la cintura, levantándome en el aire, y regresándome al suelo detrás de él—. ¡Tú eres la última persona por la que tendría que preocuparme sobre esa mierda, Eric! ¡Ten cuidado! —bromeó.

Eric se inclinó hacia el lado de Edward y me guiñó un ojo. —Nos vemos, Cookie.

Cuando Edward se giró para enfrentarme, su sonrisa se desvaneció. — ¿Por qué ese gesto?

Yo negué con la cabeza, tratando de dejar que la adrenalina siguiera su curso. —Simplemente no me gusta ese apodo. Tiene algunos malos recuerdos adheridos.

—¿Expresión de cariño del aspirante a pastor bautista?

—No —refunfuñé.

Edward golpeó su palma. —¿Quieres que vaya a golpear a Eric? ¿Qué le enseñe una lección? Lo mataré.

No pude evitar sonreír. —Si quisiera matar a Eric, simplemente le diría que Prada quebró, y él terminaría el trabajo por mí.

Edward se rió, acercándose a la puerta. —¡Vamos! ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí!

Nos sentamos juntos en la mesa del almuerzo molestándonos con pellizcos y codazos en las costillas. El humor de Edward era tan optimista como la noche en que perdí la apuesta. Todos en la mesa lo notaron, y cuando instigó una mino-guerra de comida conmigo, atrajo la atención de los que estaban sentados en las mesas a nuestro alrededor.

Rodé mis ojos. —Me siento como un animal de zoológico.

Edward me miró por un momento, notó esas miradas, y después se puso de pie. — _¡I CAN__‟__T! _—gritó. Observé con asombro como el cuarto entero levantó la cabeza de un tirón en su dirección. Edward movió la cabeza un par de veces a un ritmo en su cabeza.

Jasper cerró los ojos. —Oh, no.

Edward sonrió. —_Get no… sa… tis… faction —_cantó_—, I can__‟__t get no…. sat-is-fac-tion. „Cuz I__‟__ve tried… and I__‟__ve tried… and I__‟__ve tried… and I__‟__ve tried…_—se subió a la mesa mientras todo el mundo miraba—, _¡I CAN__‟__T GET NO! _

Apuntó a los jugadores de fútbol al final de la mesa y ellos sonrieron—, _¡I CAN__‟__T GET NO! _—Gritaron al unísono. Todo el cuarto aplaudió al ritmo, entonces.

Edward cantó en sus puños. — _¡When I__‟__m drivin__‟ __in my car, and a man comes on the… ra-di-o… he__‟__s tellin__‟ __me more and more… about some useless in-for-ma-tion! ¡Supposesd to fire my im-agin-a-tion! ¡I CAN__‟__T GET NO! __¡Uh no, no, no! _

Bailó junto a mí, cantando en su micrófono imaginario.

Toda la sala estaba cantando en armonía, — _¡HEY, HEY, HEY! _

— _¡That__‟__s what I__‟__ll say! _—Cantó Edward.

Edward movió sus caderas, y algunos silbidos y chillidos de las chicas en la sala se encendieron. Caminó hacia mí otra vez, cantando el coro al otro lado de la sala, los jugadores de fútbol sus coristas.

— ¡Yo te voy a ayudar! —Gritó una chica desde el fondo.

— _…__cuz I__‟__ve tried, and I__‟__ve tried, and I__‟__ve tried… _—cantó.

— _¡I CAN__‟__T GET NO! __¡I CAN__‟__T GET NO! _—Cantaron sus coristas.

Edward se paró enfrente de mí y se inclinó. — _¡When I__‟__m watchin__‟ __my tv… and a… man comes on and tells me… how White my shirts can be! Well he can__‟__t be a man, cause he doesn__‟__t smoke… the same cigarettes as me! __¡I can__‟__t…get no! ¡Uh no, no, no! _

Todo el mundo aplaudió al ritmo y los jugadores de fútbol cantaron, — _¡HEY, HEY, HEY! _

— _¡That__‟__s what I say! _—cantó Edward, apuntando a su audiencia que aplaudía.

Algunos se pararon y bailaron con él, pero la mayoría sólo observó con divertido asombro.

Saltó a la mesa de al lado y Alice gritó y aplaudió, dándome un codazo. Yo negué con la cabeza; había muerto y despertado en _High School Musical_.

Los jugadores de fútbol estaban tarareando la base, — _¡Na, na, nanana! __¡Na, na, na! ¡Na na, nanana! _

Edward levantó su _puño-microfono_, — _¡When I__‟__m… ridin__‟ „__round the world… and I__‟__m doin__‟ __this… and I__‟__m signin__‟ __that! _

Se bajó de un salto, y entonces se inclinó a Atraves de la mesa hacia mi cara, —_And I__‟__m tryin__‟ __to make some girl…. __tell me, uh baby better come back, maybe next week, „cuz you see I__‟__m on. ¡A losin__‟ __streak! ¡I CAN__‟__T GET NO! ¡Uh no, no, no! _

El cuarto aplaudió al ritmo, el equipo de fútbol gritó su parte, — _¡HEY, HEY, HEY! _

— _¡I can__‟__t get no! ¡I can__‟__t get no! __¡Satis-faction!_15 —me canturreó, sonriendo y sin aliento.

15 _(I Can__‟__t Get No) Satisfaction _canción escrita por Mick Jagger y Keith Richards e interpretada, obviamente, por la banda de rock The Rolling Stones.

La sala entera explotó en aplausos, e incluso algunos silbidos. Me sacudí después de que besó mi frente, y entonces se enderezó para hacer una reverencia. Cuando volvió a su asiento en frente de mí, se echó a reír.

—¿No están mirándote, ahora, o sí? —Jadeó.

—Gracias. Realmente, no hacía falta —Sonreí.

—¿Bells?

Levanté la mirada para ver a Jake parado al final de la mesa. Todos los ojos estaban sobre mí una vez más.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Jacob, parecía nervioso. Miré hacia Alice, Edward, y luego a Jacob—. ¿Por favor? —Preguntó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Asentí con la cabeza, siguiéndolo afuera. Pasó por las ventanas hacia la privacidad del otro lado del edificio. —No quería atraer la atención hacia ti otra vez. Sé cuánto odias eso.

—Entonces, simplemente deberías haberme llamado si quieras hablar —dije.

Asintió, mirando el suelo. —No era mi intención encontrarte en la cafetería. Vi la conmoción, y después a ti, y me acerqué. Lo siento.

Esperé, y él habló otra vez, —No sé qué pasó contigo y Edward. No es asunto mío… tú y yo sólo hemos tenido un par de citas. Estaba enojado al principio, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no me hubiera molestado si no sintiera algo por ti.

—No dormí con él, Jacob. Él sostuvo mi cabello mientras lanzaba medio litro de Petron en su inodoro. Eso es a lo más romántico que llegó.

Se rió una vez. —No creo que hayamos tenido una oportunidad justa… no contigo viviendo con Edward. La verdad es, Bella, me gustas. No sé qué es, pero parece que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. —Sonreí y tomó mi mano, pasando sus dedos sobre mi brazalete—. Probablemente te asusté con este ridículo regalo, pero nunca he estado en esta situación antes. Siento como si estuviera constantemente compitiendo con Edward por tu atención.

—No me asustaste con el brazalete.

Él apretó los labios. —Me gustaría que salgamos otra vez en un par de semanas, después de que terminé tu mes con Edward. Entonces podemos concentrarnos en llegar a conocernos sin la distracción.

—Me parece justo.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y cerró los ojos, presionando sus labios contra los míos. —Te llamaré pronto.

Lo despedí con la mano, y luego volví a la cafetería, pasando a Edward.

Él me agarró, empujándome a su regazo. — ¿Romper es tan difícil de hacer?

—Él quiere volver a intentarlo cuando vuelva a Morgan.

—Mierda, voy a tener que pensar en otra apuesta—dijo, poniendo mi plato frente a mí.

Las dos siguientes semanas volaron. Aparte de las clases, pasé cada momento despierta con Edward, y la mayoría del tiempo lo pasamos solos. Me llevó a cenar, por tragos y a bailar al Red, a los bolos, y fue llamado a dos peleas. Cuando no estábamos riéndonos de nuestras tonterías, estábamos jugando a la lucha libre, o acurrucados en el sofá con Toto, mirando una película. Él hizo un punto por ignorar a cada chica que bateó sus pestañas, y todo el mundo hablaba del nuevo Edward.

Mi última noche en el apartamento, Alice y Jasper estaban inexplicablemente ausentes, y Edward elaboró una cena especial de Última Noche. Compró vino, puso servilletas, e incluso trajo a casa cubiertos de plata nuevos para la ocasión. Ubicó nuestros platos en la barra del desayuno y puso su silla al otro lado para sentarse enfrente de mí. Por primera vez, tuve la clara sensación de que estábamos en una cita.

—Esto es muy bueno, Ed. Me lo has estado ocultando —dije mientras masticaba la pasta de pollo Cajún que él había preparado.

Forzó una sonrisa, y pude ver que estaba trabajando duro para mantener la conversación ligera. —Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, lo hubieras esperado todas las noches. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y sus ojos cayeron a la mesa.

Jugué con la comida en mi plato. —Yo también voy a extrañarte, Ed.

—Vas a seguir viniendo, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que lo haré. Y tú estarás en Morgan, ayudándome a estudiar, justo como hiciste antes.

—Pero no va a ser lo mismo —suspiró—. Estarás saliendo con Jacob, vamos a estar ocupados… iremos en direcciones diferentes.

—No va a cambiar tanto.

Logró una sola risa. — ¿Quién hubiera pensado en esa primera vez que nos vimos que estaríamos sentados aquí? No podrías haberme dicho, hace tres meses, que yo estaría así de miserable al decirle adiós a una chica.

Mi estómago se hundió. —No quiero que seas miserable.

—Entonces no te vayas —dijo. Su expresión era tan desesperada que la culpa formó un nudo en mi garganta.

—No puedo mudarme aquí, Edward. Es una locura.

—¿Quién lo dice? Acabo de tener las dos mejores semanas de mi vida.

—Yo también.

—¿Entonces por qué siento como si nunca fuera a volver a verte?

Yo no tenía una respuesta. Su mandíbula se tensó, pero no él no estaba enojado. La urgencia de ir hacia él creció insistente, así que me paré y caminé alrededor de la barra, sentándome en su regazo. Él no me miró, así que abracé su cuello, presionando mi mejilla contra la suya.

—Te vas a dar cuenta del dolor en el trasero que soy, y entonces, olvidarás todo sobre extrañarme —dije en su oído.

Resopló una bocanada de aire mientras frotaba mi espalda. —¿Lo prometes?

Me incliné hacia atrás y miré en sus ojos, tocando cada lado de su cara con mis manos. Acaricié su mandíbula con mi pulgar; su expresión era desgarradora. Cerré mis ojos y me incliné para besar la comisura de sus labios, pero él se giró para que atrapara más de sus labios de lo que yo había intentado.

Incluso cuando el beso me sorprendió, no me alejé de inmediato.

Edward mantuvo sus labios en los míos, pero no lo llevó más lejos.

Finalmente me alejé, jugando con una sonrisa. —Tengo un día pesado mañana. Voy a limpiar la cocina, y después me voy a ir a la cama.

—Te ayudo —dijo él.

Lavamos los platos en silencio, con Toto durmiendo a nuestros pies. Él secó el último plato y lo puso en el estante, y después me llevó por el pasillo, sosteniendo mi mano un poco demasiado apretada. La distancia desde la boca

del pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación parecía durar el doble de tiempo. Los dos sabíamos que el adiós estaba sólo a unas pocas horas de distancia.

Él ni siquiera intentó pretender no mirar esta vez mientras me cambiaba a una de sus camisetas para dormir. Se desvistió hasta sus bóxers, y se subió debajo de las mantas, esperándome a que lo acompañara.

Una vez que lo hice, Edward apagó la lámpara, y luego me acercó a él sin pedir permiso o disculparse. Tensó sus brazos y suspiró, y yo acurruqué mi cara en su cuello. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, tratando de saborear el momento. Sabía que iba a desear volver a este momento cada día de mi vida, así que lo viví con todo lo que tenía.

Él miró por la ventana. Los árboles arrojaron una sombra a Atraves de su rostro. Edward apretó sus ojos cerrados, y la sensación de hundimiento se instaló en mí. Era agonizante verlo sufrir, sabiendo no sólo que yo era la causa de ese sufrimiento… yo era la única que se lo podía quitar.

—¿Ed? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que hablara finalmente. —Nunca he estado mejor en toda mi vida.

Presioné mi frente contra su cuello, y él me apretó más fuerte. —Esto es tonto

—dije—. Nos vamos a ver todos los días.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

El peso de la tristeza que sentíamos los dos era aplastante, y una necesidad incontenible se apoderó de mí para salvarnos a los dos. Levanté mi barbilla, pero dudé; lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo cambiaría todo. Razoné que Edward no veía la intimidad como algo más que una forma de pasar el tiempo, y cerré mis ojos otra vez y me tragué mis miedos. Tenía que hacer algo, sabiendo que los dos permaneceríamos despiertos, temiendo por cada minuto que pasara hasta la mañana.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente cuando toqué su cuello con mis labios, y luego probé su carne en un lento y tierno beso. Bajó la mirada con sorpresa, y entonces sus ojos se suavizaron comprendiendo lo que yo quería.

Se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando sus labios contra los míos con una delicada dulzura. El calor de sus labios viajó todo su camino hasta mis pies, y lo atraje más cerca de mí. Ahora que habíamos dado el primer paso, no tenía intención de detenerme ahí.

Separé mis labios, dejando que la lengua de Edward encontrara su camino hacia la mía. —Te deseo.

De repente, el beso se hizo más lento, y él intentó alejarse. Determinada a terminar lo que había empezado, mi boca trabajó contra la suya más ansiosamente. En reacción, Edward se alejó hasta que estaba de rodillas. Me levanté con él, manteniendo nuestras bocas fusionadas.

Agarró cada uno de mis hombros para mantenerme a raya. —Espera un segundo —susurró con una sonrisa divertida, respirando fuertemente—. No tienes que hacer esto, Pidge. Esto no es de lo que se trata esta noche.

Lo estaba escondiendo, pero pude verlo en sus ojos, su auto-control no iba a durar mucho.

Me incliné de nuevo, y esta vez sus brazos cedieron sólo lo suficiente para que rozara mis labios contra los suyos. —No me hagas rogar —susurré contra su

boca.

Con esas cuatro palabras, sus reservas se desvanecieron. Me besó, duro y con ganas. Mis dedos bajaron a lo largo de su espalda y se instalaron en el elástico de sus bóxers, recorriendo nerviosamente las arrugas de la tela. Sus labios se impacientaron, entonces, y caí contra el colchón cuando se estrelló contra mí. Su lengua se abrió camino a la mía de nuevo, y cuando gané el valor de deslizar mi mano entre su piel y sus bóxers, gimió.

Edward tiró de la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza, y luego sus impacientes manos recorrieron mi costado, agarrando mi ropa interior y deslizándola por mis piernas con una mano. Su boca regresó a la mía una vez más mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia arriba por el interior de mi muslo, y dejé salir un suspiro largo y entrecortado cuando sus dedos vagaron donde ningún hombre me había tocado antes. Mis rodillas se arquearon y temblaron con cada movimiento de su mano, y cuando clavé mis dedos en su carne, se posicionó encima de mí.

—Pigeon —dijo, jadeando—, no tiene que ser esta noche. Esperaré hasta que estés lista.

Miré por encima de mi cabeza y alcancé el primer cajón de su buró, abriéndolo. Sintiendo el plástico entre mis dedos, toqué la esquina con mi boca, abriendo el paquete con mis dientes. Su mano libre dejó mi espalda, y se bajó los bóxers, sacándoselos rápidamente como si no pudiera soportar que estuvieran entre nosotros.

El paquete crujió en la yema de sus dedos, y después de unos momentos, lo sentí entre mis piernas. Cerré los ojos.

—Mírame, Pigeon.

Lo miré, y sus ojos estaban decididos y suaves al mismo tiempo. Movió la cabeza, inclinándose para besarme tiernamente, y entonces su cuerpo se tensó, empujándose dentro de mí en un pequeño y lento movimiento. Cuando se alejó, mordí mi labio con incomodidad; cuando se meció en mí otra vez, apreté mis ojos cerrados por el dolor. Mis piernas apretadas alrededor de sus caderas, y me besó de nuevo.

—Mírame —susurró.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, se presionó dentro de mí otra vez, y grité por la maravillosa combustión que provocó. Una vez que me relajé, el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío fue más rítmico. El nerviosismo que había sentido al principio había desaparecido, y Edward agarraba mi carne como si no pudiera tener suficiente. Lo atraje hacia mí, y gimió cuando el placer que sintió fue demasiado.

—Te he deseado por tanto tiempo, Bella. Eres todo lo que quiero —musitó contra mi boca.

Agarró mi pierna con una mano y se levantó con su codo, sólo unos centímetros por encima de mí. Una fina capa de sudor comenzó a crearse en nuestra piel, y arqueé la espalda mientras sus labios trazaban mi mandíbula y después seguían una sola línea hacia mi cuello.

—Edward —suspiré.

Cuando dije su nombre, apoyó su mejilla contra la mía, y sus movimientos se volvieron más rígidos. Los ruidos de su garganta se hicieron más fuertes, y finalmente se presionó dentro de mí una última vez, gimiendo y temblando encima de mí.

Después de unos momentos, se relajó, dejó que su respiración fuera más lenta.

—Ese fue un gran primer beso —dije con una expresión cansada y satisfecha.

Él escaneó mi rostro y sonrió. —Tu último primer beso.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para responder.

Él colapsó a mi lado sobre su estómago, extendiendo un brazo sobre mi cintura, y descansando su frente contra mi mejilla. Pasé mis dedos por la piel desnuda de su espalda hasta que escuché que su respiración se equilibraba.

Permanecí despierta durante horas, escuchando las profundas respiraciones de Edward y al viento moviéndose entre los árboles afuera. Alice y Jasper entraron por la puerta principal silenciosamente, y los escuché caminar de puntillas por el pasillo, murmurando entre ellos.

Habíamos empacado mis cosas más temprano ese día, y me encogí ante cuán incómoda iba a ser la mañana. Había pensado que una vez que Edward se acostara conmigo habría satisfecho su curiosidad, pero en cambio, él estaba hablando de un para siempre. Mis ojos se cerraron de golpe ante el pensamiento de su expresión cuando entendiera que lo había pasado entre nosotros no era una comienzo, era un cierre. Yo no podía ir por ese camino, él me odiaría cuando se lo dijera.

Salí de debajo de su brazo y me vestí, cargando mis zapatos por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Jasper. Alice se sentó en la cama, y Jasper estaba sacándose su camisa enfrente del armario.

—¿Está todo bien, Bella? —Preguntó Jasper.

—¿Ali? —dije, indicándole que viniera al pasillo conmigo.

Ella asintió, mirándome con ojos cautos. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Necesito que me lleves a Morgan ahora. No puedo esperar hasta mañana.

Un lado de su boca se levantó con una conocida sonrisa.

—Nunca pudiste manejar las despedidas.

Jasper y Alice me ayudaron con mis bolsos, y miré por la ventana del auto de Alice en mi viaje de vuelta a Morgan Hall. Cuando dejamos el último de mis bolsos en mi cuarto, Alice me agarró.

—Va a ser tan diferente el apartamento, ahora.

—Gracias por traerme a casa. El sol saldrá en unas pocas horas. Mejor vete —dije, apretando su agarre una vez antes de dejarla ir.

Alice no miró hacia atrás cuando dejó mi cuarto, y yo mastiqué mi labio nerviosamente, sabiendo cuán enojada estaría cuando se diera cuenta de lo había hecho.

Mi camiseta crujió cuando me la saqué por la cabeza, la estática en el aire se había intensificado con la llegada del invierno. Sintiéndome un poco perdida, me hice un ovillo debajo mi grueso edredón, e inhalé por la nariz; el perfume de Edward aún persistía en mi piel.

La cama se sintió fría y desconocida, un agudo contraste con el calor del colchón de Edward. Había pasado treinta días en un pequeño apartamento con el mujeriego más infame del Eastern, y después de todas las discusiones y las suposiciones de última hora, era el único lugar en el que quería estar.

Las llamadas empezaron a las ocho de la mañana, y después cada cinco minutos durante una hora.

— ¡Bella! —Gruñó Jessica—. ¡Contesta el estúpido teléfono!

Me estiré y lo apagué. No fue hasta que escuché los golpes en la puerta que me di cuenta que no me iban a dejar pasar el día escondida en mi cuarto como planeaba.

Jessica tiró de la perilla. — _¿Qué? _

Alice pasó a su lado, y se paró al lado de mi cama. —¿Qué _demonios _está pasando? —Gritó. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y todavía estaba en pijama.

Me senté. —¿Qué, Ali?

—¡Edward es un maldito desastre! No quiere hablar con nosotros, está destrozando el apartamento, arrojó el estéreo a traves de la habitación… ¡Jasper no puede hacerlo entrar en razón!

Me froté los ojos con las palmas de mis manos, y parpadeé. —No lo sé.

—¡Mentira! Vas a decirme que demonios está pasando, ¡Y vas a decírmelo _ahora_!

Jessica tomó su bolso para la ducha y huyó. Cerró la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella, y yo fruncí el ceño, con miedo de que le diga a la consejera de residencias, o peor, al Decano de Estudiantes.

—Baja la voz, Alice, Jesús —susurré.

Ella apretó los dientes. —¿Qué hiciste?

Supuse que él estaría enojado conmigo; no sabía que entraría en cólera. —Yo… no lo sé —tragué.

—Intentó golpear a Jasper cuando se enteró que te ayudamos para que te fueras. ¡Bella! ¡_Por favor _dime! —Suplicó, sus ojos brillando—. ¡Me está asustando!

El miedo en sus ojos me obligó a decir sólo la verdad parcial. —Simplemente no pude decir adiós. Sabes qué difícil es para mí.

—Es algo más, Bella. ¡Él está absolutamente loco! Lo escuché gritar tu nombre, y después recorrió todo el apartamento buscándote. Irrumpió en el cuarto de Jasper, demandando saber dónde estabas. Entonces intentó llamarte. Una, y otra, y otra vez —suspiró—. Su rostro estaba… Jesús, Bella. Nunca lo había visto así. Arrancó las sabanas de la cama, y las arrojó, arrojó sus almohadas, destrozó el espejo con su puño, pateo su puerta… ¡rompiendo las bisagras! ¡Fue la cosa más aterradora que he visto en mi vida!

Cerré mis ojos, obligando a las lágrimas agrupadas en mis ojos correr por mis mejillas.

Alice me empujó su celular. —Tienes que llamarlo. Por lo menos tienes que decirle que estás bien.

—Está bien, lo voy a llamar.

Me volvió a dar su teléfono. —No, vas a llamarlo ahora.

Tomé su teléfono en mi mano y toqué los botones, tratando de imaginar qué podría decirle. Ella lo arrebató de mi mano, marcó, y me lo pasó. Sostuve el teléfono en mi oído, y respiré hondo.

—¿Ali? —Respondió Edward, su voz llena de preocupación.

—Soy yo.

La línea estuvo en silencio por varios minutos antes de que finalmente hablara. —¿Qué mierda pasó contigo anoche? Me desperté esta mañana, y no estabas y tú… ¿sólo te fuiste y no dijiste adiós? _¿Por qué? _

—Lo siento. Yo…

—¿Lo _sientes_? ¡Te has vuelto loca! No contestas tu teléfono, te escapaste y, qué… ¿_por qué_? ¡Pensé que finalmente teníamos todo resuelto!

—Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

—¿Sobre _qué_? — Hizo una pausa—. ¿Te lastimé?

—¡No! ¡No es nada por el estilo! En verdad… _en verdad _lo siento. Estoy segura que Alice te lo dijo. Yo no me despido.

—Tengo que verte —dijo, su voz desesperada.

Suspiré. —Tengo mucho que hacer hoy, Ed. Tengo que desempacar y tengo pilas de ropa que lavar.

—Te arrepientes —dijo él, su voz rota.

—No es… no es eso. Somos amigos. Eso no va a cambiar.

—¿_Amigos_? ¿Entonces qué mierda fue anoche? —dijo, la ira fluyendo a Atraves de su voz.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente. —Sé lo que quieres. Yo simplemente no puedo… hacer eso ahora mismo.

—¿Así que sólo necesitas tiempo? —preguntó con una voz más calmada—. Podrías haberme dicho eso. No tenías que escaparte de mí.

—Sólo parecía la forma más fácil.

—¿La más fácil para _quién_?

—No podía dormir. Seguía pensando en cómo sería en la mañana, cargando el auto de Ali y… no pude hacerlo, Ed —dije.

—Ya es suficientemente malo que no vas a estar más aquí. No puedes simplemente salir de mi vida.

Forcé una sonrisa. —Te veré mañana. No quiero que las cosas estén raras, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo necesito solucionar algunas cosas. Eso es todo.

—Está bien —dijo—. Puedo hacer eso.

Terminé la llamada y Alice me miró fijamente. —¿DORMISTE con él? ¡Perra!¿Ibas a decírmelo siquiera

Rodé mis ojos y caí contra la almohada. —Esto no es sobre ti, Ali. Esto sólo se convirtió en un complicado desastre.

—¿Qué tiene de complicado? ¡Ustedes dos deberían estar delirantemente felices, no rompiendo puertas y escondiéndose en sus cuartos!

—_No puedo _estar con él —susurré, manteniendo mis ojos en el techo.

Su mano cubrió la mía, y habló suavemente. —Edward necesita trabajar. Créeme, entiendo cada una de las reservas que tienes sobre él, pero mira cuánto ha cambiado por ti hasta ahora. Piensa en las últimas dos semanas, Bella. Él _no _es Charlie.

—¡_Yo _soy Charlie! Me involucré con Edward y todo por lo que hemos trabajado… ¡poof! —Troné mis dedos—. ¡Justo así!

—Edward no dejará que eso pase.

—No depende de él, ¿no es así?

—Vas a romper su corazón, Bella. ¡Vas a _romper _su corazón! La única chica en la que confía lo suficiente como para enamorarse, ¡Y vas a clavarlo a la pared!

Me giré lejos de ella, incapaz de ver la expresión que iba con el tono de súplica en su voz. —Necesito el final feliz. Por eso vinimos aquí.

—No tienes que hacer esto. Podría funcionar.

—Hasta que mi suerte se esfume.

Alice levantó sus manos, dejándolas caer en su regazo. —Jesús, Bella, no empieces con esa mierda otra vez. Ya hablamos sobre esto.

Mi teléfono sonó, y miré la pantalla. —Es Jacob.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Todavía estamos hablando.

—¿Hola? —Respondí, evitando la mirada de Alice.

—¡Bells! ¡Día uno de libertad! ¿Cómo se siente? —dijo.

—Se siente… libre —dije, incapaz de reunir un poco de entusiasmo.

—¿Cena mañana en la noche? Te he extrañado.

—Sí —me limpié la nariz con mi manga—. Mañana es genial.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Alice frunció el ceño. —Él va a preguntarme cuando regrese —dijo ella—. Va a querer saber de qué hablamos. ¿Qué se supone que le diré?

—Dile que voy a mantener mi promesa. Para a esta hora mañana, él no me extrañará.


End file.
